How it Happened
by Apartment 614
Summary: Prequel to "Apartment 614". Suki and Sokka's relationship is on it's last leg, but neither of them are willing to admit it. What they do is turn to the comfort of old friends, and find something quite unexpected but everything they needed and wanted. Very Smutty. Modern AU. Sokkla, Zuki, Sukka.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, come on! What more do you want from me?!" Sokka yelled on the phone, losing his temper for the millionth time "What, you want me to buy you a house in Barbados? You want me to take you for a moonlight swim in a private beach or something?!"

"That is NOT what I'm saying, Sokka!" Suki replied to him "I'm simply asking what exactly is in store for us! Why are we even together when we clearly don't have the same goals?!"

"Well, that's what I want to know!" Sokka stated "Why did you sign up if you knew what I was like?!"

"I thought you'd grow up, but now I can see how wrong I was! You're the same moron I met in high school, you've never changed and you never will!"

"Back a few months ago that made you happy!"

"Well, it doesn't now! I want a relationship, a real one! We're adults now, and we still act like children!"

"Oh, for the love of… you're entering your twenties and you're talking as if you were forty!" Sokka said "What's wrong with not knowing what will happen just for a little longer?!"

"It's fine by you, of course!" said Suki "You never plan anything, you're just out there riding on your bike, sweating off at the factory and playing everything by ear, but that's not the way I want to live my life anymore! Being daring was fun, but it's gotten old now!"

"You're unbelievable" Sokka growled, shaking his head "And why the hell are we discussing this by the phone? Why can't you talk to me in person? Looking at me in the face is unbearable for you now?!"

"It might be" Suki muttered, bitter and angrily "You know? This won't get us anywhere. You're nothing but a child"

"Yet I'm older than you" Sokka reminded her "But you seem too busy trying to act like a grown up and what not, aren't you?"

"Cut it out! Cut it out already!" Suki yelled "I've had enough of this! Ugh, I don't even want to hear you anymore!"

"Fine, because I was growing weary of your voice too!" Sokka yelled

"Fine!" was Suki's reply, and the next thing Sokka heard were beeps, unequivocal signals that the call had ended. She had hung up on him.

He was so enraged he felt compelled to throw the phone against the wall, shatter it to a million pieces… so that if Suki tried to call again, she wouldn't reach him and she would flip out, worried. So that if he got in an accident, she wouldn't be able to get in touch with him and she would cry in despair, regretting every word she had told him on that last phone call… but he didn't throw the cell phone. He stopped himself, knowing he had no money to afford another one. He placed it on his desk as he began rethinking everything so far… he had been a fool with those last thoughts, of course. Those were truly thoughts worthy of a child, just what she had accused him of being… but she was being impossible! He hardly had any money to survive, he was clinging to a horrid job that wore him out day by day and now she wanted to talk about the future… what future?! He had a bad time trying to get by the present already!

Of course, she wanted a wedding ring… and she wanted a big house in the suburbs, and a hundred children running amok around the house. She surely had expected her life to be so much better… well, he had other expectations in life too! He would have given anything to get a better job, something less exhausting with a way better paycheck… But he was stuck with his factory job, with his savings running out every day, and the sole relief he had, the only thing that kept him happy was her… and he had told her so many times. She was the sole reason why he kept trying so hard. But what was it worth? She wanted something he couldn't give her, and he might not even give it to her if he had the chance…

His phone vibrated all of sudden, startling him. A new message had arrived. Was it that Suki had decided to apologize for all she had said? When he opened the text he realized he had been a fool for deluding himself with that idea. Suki wouldn't apologize, she hardly ever did and she surely wouldn't do it this time. He wasn't so bothered, though, to read who the sender was, and he proceeded to take a look at the message.

**Azula – 4:32 pm**

**Classes are so boring. You picked the right life when you gave up on studying. How are you? It's been a while since we last talked**

Sokka blinked at the text message, surprised. It was strange to get texted by anyone other than Suki, and for that other person to be who it was… well, he wasn't being totally honest about that; he simply hadn't expected his best friend's sister to try him for a conversation when he was so furious. They had a very unusual relationship, at times it felt like they were friends, but surprisingly often he found himself wondering what exactly did she think of him… which had pushed him away ever since they had met, but he had been talking to Azula a lot more during these last few years ever since an incident that had brought them together. Still, he wasn't sure if talking to the girl was a good idea or not right now… she might take offense since he was extremely angry after his bout with Suki, so maybe he should give her a hint…

**Sokka – 4:34 pm**

**I'm fine, it has been a while.**

He sighed, thinking he would have given her a better response than that if he just had been in a better mood… well, everyone had bad days. He only hoped she understood that…

**Azula – 4:35 pm**

**Judging by how lame that reply was, I assume something's bugging you. Are you okay? Do you need to talk about it?**

Sokka's eyebrow twitched, wondering what was it with this girl… she always saw right through people, she didn't fail to see through him not even once. He wished she did, though… at least, this once. If she could tell he was upset, then it was better to back off, wasn't it?

No… it wouldn't work that way, not with them. He knew it now. But did he want to let out his frustrations with Azula? Did he want her to aid him through this irritating and difficult time? Would she really want to help him if he talked to her about it…? Well, she was bound by honor to do so…

**Sokka – 4:37 pm**

**You never change, do you? Always seeing right through me as if I were made of crystal. What sort of supernatural powers do you have?**

**Azula – 4:38 pm**

**It's called intuition, a very sophisticated intuition. So, do you want to talk?**

**Sokka – 4:39 pm**

**Should I really pester you with this? Do you really want to hear me out?**

**Azula – 4:40 pm**

**I never said anything about hearing you in the literal sense, but fine. Where do you want to meet?**

Sokka jumped at the sudden change the conversation had undergone. Now they were going to meet somewhere? Well, he had mentioned she could 'hear him out'… he simply didn't expect her to take it literally. But why shouldn't he go see her? They hadn't met in over two years, if he recalled correctly… it would be nice to see how college had treated Zuko's sister.

**Sokka – 4:41 pm**

**Well, I didn't think this would turn like this, but I guess it'd be nice seeing a friendly face. I'll drop by at college, is that okay?**

**Azula – 4:42 pm**

**I'm flattered to know you'd find my face to be friendly. Anyway, I'll meet you at the main gate at 5:30. See you then.**

She wasn't one for emoticons and exclamation marks, something Sokka liked about her. When he texted Suki he would have to see all those superfluous little signs here and there… things were direct and straightforward with Azula. He liked that very much, perhaps a little more than he should. At times she seemed to be the sole person who was just as down-to-earth as he was…

He left the old building he lived in, paying rent for a living. It was extremely old and decadent, his neighbors were either old people or gang members, or at least that's what it seemed. He didn't like living there, but he had no money to afford renting a more luxurious place; he hardly even had money to pay for this one nowadays. His bike had needed repairs recently: Suki had helped him install everything he had needed, since she was a skilled mechanic, but he had to pay for many spare parts and had been driven to the edge of whiting out. He was still struggling with bills even though this had happened five months ago…

He drove said bike all the way to the university Azula attended, the most prestigious college of the zone. He felt completely out of place as he stopped his bike in front of the gates, watching from afar the students inside the campus, fooling around with each other… he had never wanted to continue his studies, it felt like a waste of time to him. But in a way, he did wish he had had a choice on the matter… his father didn't have enough money to send him to college, he hardly had been able to afford sending him to school. He wouldn't put more pressures on Hakoda and he had decided to take care of himself to relieve his father.

Sokka took off the helmet to make sure Azula would recognize him when she came looking for him in a few minutes. Several girls passed by and stared at him, giggling and throwing glances at his direction. He didn't care much about it, though… in normal circumstances he would have played the nice guy, waved at them even… but he was too troubled today to care coming off as a good fellow.

Someone caught sight of him from afar just after looking at her watch, making sure she wasn't late for the appointment. Azula was impressed by how valiant and ruthless Sokka looked now… she had always had a great image of him, but back when they were at school, he was simply goofy Sokka, a happy good-looking and kind-hearted guy who spent most of his time making stupid jokes. Now, as she saw him sitting on that motorbike, wearing that black leather jacket, that helmet in his hand, that cold look on his eyes… Something within her leapt at the sight. She had given up on him so many years ago… but just looking at his strikingly appealing figure now she felt like forgetting all about her decision to get over her first love. He was enthralling… he was beyond any man she knew.

But she forced away all the thoughts of having been seduced by him as she walked up to him, trying to smirk casually to hide away the fact that his new look turned her on as much as it did.

"I thought I would be meeting Sokka Kimura here… who might you be?" she asked, looking him up and down.

Sokka turned to her and chuckled as he saw the way she was checking him out. He had no idea how he had been able to laugh at that, seeing how upset he had been only a while ago, but he smiled and turned to face her.

"Well, Your Majesty, this is Sokka Kimura, forever at your beck and call, apparently"

"You were the one who wanted me to 'hear' you out, so this was the best idea I could come up with" she said, smiling "It had been too long since we had seen each other. I really can't recognize you anymore"

"I'll take that as a compliment" said Sokka, smiling

"You have been working out, haven't you? You used to be so thin and lanky…" Azula said, still eyeing his body. Sokka fought away a blush.

"It's my job, it makes sure I get in good shape" he admitted, shrugging

"Kudos to your job, then" Azula said, smirking.

"So... what are we going to do?" asked Sokka "Do you want to go somewhere, or...?"

"I think you're the one who should make that call, seeing as you're the one with the bike"

"But you're the one in charge, I believe" Sokka said, smiling. He was doing the best he could to stop himself from devouring the girl's figure. Only thinking she was Zuko's younger sister kept him at bay...

"As long as you get me out of here, anything's good" said Azula "I'm trying to skip class here..."

"You're doing what?" asked Sokka, gaping at her, amused "I didn't see that one coming..."

"You don't understand..." said Azula with a dramatic sigh "Attend a class on Literature Theory before judging me for skipping..."

"What's so bad about that class?" he asked, chuckling

"Oh, the man is insane" Azula said, shaking her head "I hate his classes. He thinks he's so eloquent and charismatic and he wastes three hours of my week by having me listen to him questioning every notion of literature..."

"What does he question? What can he question, actually...?"

"He questions literature itself, questions the very existence of authors, of books, of ANYTHING!" she complained, rolling her eyes at the thought "So I'm using you as my passport to get out of class. Are you fine with that?"

"I should have seen that one coming" Sokka muttered, laughing "Very well, I'll get you out of this. From what I know, the best way to have fun for students is drinking... though you're not of age yet"

"You can't take me to a bar or anything of the sort, but you can buy something to drink and we can drink someplace else" said Azula, shrugging "It's not as if I hadn't had any alcohol before"

"Well... I hope my mediocre ways of drinking won't bother you" Sokka muttered "I don't have much money so I'll probably just buy beer..."

"Anything works for me" Azula declared "Shall we, then?"

Sokka was surprised to see how cooperative she was being, especially since he wouldn't have taken her for the kind of girl to drink beer, she looked like she would prefer champagne or wine, but he couldn't afford those liquors. She was probably accepting simply because she wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible. He smiled and nodded, getting off his bike and taking out the extra helmet he kept under the seat. He handed it over to Azula, who took a while to get it on, time in which she got distracted, allowing Sokka to scan her with his eyes. Damn, she was gorgeous. She had certainly grown up the right way... Sokka fit his own helmet and got on the seat, balancing the bike under him. Azula seemed slightly insecure about getting aboard, riding a bike seemed a little dangerous... but Sokka's gallant form as if bent forward, holding the handle, made her feel safe somehow. She could trust him. She wouldn't trust most men, but Sokka... he was different.

She smiled and passed her leg over one side of the bike, settling behind Sokka, locking her arms over his abdomen. Sokka blushed slightly, feeling her a little closer to him than he had envisioned... he hadn't thought this through. He had always tried to think of Azula as Zuko's younger sibling, nothing more... but right now he was incredibly aware of the fact that she was a woman, and he was a man... and she was smoking hot, while he was slightly horny.

"Um... you should probably hold on a little tighter" he said "And keep your knees close to the bike, it's safer that way"

Azula nodded and complied, feeling the well formed muscles of his torso with her arms. If he was trying to arouse her, he was doing a swell job at it... his broad back was inviting as well, such strong back... she just wanted to run her nails all over it...

Sokka started the motorcycle and sped up, and Azula held on tighter. Her cheek was pressed against his back, and all she could do was hope he wouldn't realize just how hot she was for him.

They drove all the way to a store, and Sokka had Azula wait by the bike as he bought the drinks. She stared at him through the glass panels of the store, wondering what had happened to him, why had he seemed upset over texts... yet now, in person, it looked like he was perfectly fine. Had he missed her so much that seeing her had brightened his day? She knew she was flattering herself with this idea... then maybe he had decided not to let her in on his unhappiness just yet so that he wouldn't bother her... but she wanted to know. She needed to know...

He showed up with a six-pack of beer, and Azula smiled at him in approval. Was that enough to get drunk? She had no idea, seeing as she hadn't tested her alcohol endurance, but somehow she hoped it would be… that way she could blame the drinks for whatever irresponsible behavior she engaged in, because she was certain she wouldn't be able to stop sending hints at him about how badly she desired him…

Sokka got on the bike once again when they decided where they would head to. Despite the danger of getting caught, Azula had urged him to head to the park, to the riverbank to be precise. He had managed to keep the drinks hidden within a dark bag, and luckily for them, the place was nearly empty, so nobody spotted them in their illegal bout. Still, the thrill of getting caught was compelling, extremely compelling…

They sat near the river, watching it flow slowly as they tried to keep their composure under the setting sun. Riding a bike was a very fun activity, that was for certain, but Azula had been turned on completely by the man who had brought her here, and Sokka was doing the best he could to keep a promising erection at bay. The sole way he could stop his body from reacting was by recalling his situation with Suki, and that dampened his mood immediately.

"So… what's been bothering you?" Azula asked, opening a can and downing a few gulps of the liquid. It was definitely not a drink she would consider into her top ten favorite beverages, but she did her best not to show any dislike for it. She merely drank it because she wanted to get wasted.

Sokka sighed and opened his own can, a frown appearing on his face.

"You see, it's Suki" he muttered between gritted teeth. He had no idea why was he telling her about this… but he couldn't stop himself anymore "I'm struggling right now more than you can imagine, my job is hellish since I'm only starting out and it's really exhausting. I had to spend more than half my savings to get spare parts for my bike not too long ago, so my economic situation is…"

"Horrid" Azula finished, grimacing.

"Exactly. I have to get out of this mess somehow, I'm trying to get past it, to pay rent, maybe I'll get another job so that I can get the money I need to survive… I'm not in a good situation, not in the slightest. And she was my escape from reality; she used to be, at least. I would just spend time with her, we would have fun, talk about things, make out and…"

"Make love, I get it" Azula said, trying to keep her jealousy hidden

"Yeah, well… lots of sex too" Sokka admitted, blushing a little "But lately, rather than saving me from my mess, she's only making everything worse. She keeps asking about our future, about what's in store for our relationship, questioning why she's with me… it's getting unbearable"

"Is she?" asked Azula, surprised "And she knows you're going through all of this… yet she still pesters you about things? What exactly does she say?"

"She wants to know if we'll ever get married, if we'll have kids, blah, blah, blah; the usual crap" said Sokka, after downing a big gulp of beer "I'm not in a position where I can discuss that. I need to figure out my current life first before going around making decisions like asking her to marry me and whatnot… I can't afford a damned engagement ring even if I wanted to get her one"

"So… you don't really want to marry her?" asked Azula, raising an eyebrow

"Not just yet, at least. I'm not ready for that" said Sokka "I can't raise a family, I can hardly fend for myself… I'm doing her a favor by backing down on all of this. But she won't quit it, won't listen, won't understand that if she's with me, she can't have the fairytale love story women always seek"

"Well, I don't seek any fairytale love story… but I see your point" Azula admitted, drinking a little more "She's being a fool. She can't be so unreasonable… for how long has she been dangling this matter over your head?"

"I don't know, maybe a year or so" said Sokka "At first she was simply asking, or so she said, and she shrugged it off with a smile afterwards. But now… now she's always into the same dumb subject. You know, I'm actually wondering if she just wants to break up with me. Maybe she fell in love with some handsome guy that shows up at her coffee shop and she wants me to cut things off with her so she can get with him or something"

"Would she really do something so dumb?" Azula said, snorting in disbelief "If I wanted to get with a man and I had to dump my boyfriend for it, I'd dump him and that's that. I wouldn't guilt trip him into believing he's the one at fault for everything wrong in our relationship… although I don't really know much about this. I've never really been involved in a committed relationship of any kind"

"You're lucky" said Sokka, finishing his can "I had no idea what I was signing up for when I asked her to be my girlfriend. I can't live with someone who wants everything to be planned, to be sweet and romantic and perfect… I mean, come on! Let's be honest here, no man in his right mind enjoys all the crap women want them to do! They're only submissive morons who do that for the sole sake of getting laid"

"Well, seems to me like you're doing it" Azula pointed out, smirking

"M-maybe I was, I'll admit it" said Sokka, downcast "But you know, at first I was about sixteen, right? We were both young and happy and things worked out fine. I wanted to give her chocolates, to write songs for her, to give her photo albums with stuff we'd done together… and she liked it all, clearly. I thought I was doing things the right way and I guess I was, but it got old really quickly. I couldn't afford every silly romantic card, I couldn't waste an entire day writing up poems that rhymed with her name… and if I could hardly afford things back then, things are even worse now. I have to go out of my way to buy her a bouquet of flowers: when she gets them she'll smile and say they're beautiful, she'll hug me and say she loves me, that I'm the best. But a week later I'll arrive to see that the money I spent on that bouquet went to waste, seeing as it wouldn't even last for a damned week. It's money I could use to pay rent and my bills, money I need to buy food… oh, but I should spend my paycheck giving her stupid things she doesn't even want! Because I'm telling you, she'll forget the ruddy flowers are there only half an hour after I handed them to her and she'll get on with the crap about where our relationship's going… Ugh! It's making me sick! I can't stand it!"

Azula bit her lip, looking over at him. "Just out of curiosity, do you talk to my brother about this stuff?"

Sokka just shook his head with a soft laugh, "Your brother is in a precarious situation with the entire thing. While as he and I have been friends for years, he is also so close to Suki..."

"Have been since they meet." She took a long drink of her beer, thinking about how Suki always seemed to be around during the years after they went to live with their uncle. She found it annoying that she was around so much, but it was the only thing that seemed to make Zuko happy at the time so she chose not to deal with it at all.

"So I talk to him about all this and I know that she talks to him about it and he's caught in the middle. He never says anything about it though, even though I know it must be hard from time to time."

Azula shook her head, her hair falling around her shoulders. "If it's any consolation I think that my brother really likes being a martyr so he is likely loving every second of it."

Sokka just laughed, knowing that in a way she was right. "I'm really so sick of the deal with her, you know?" said Sokka, sighing "I'm not a high school brat anymore, I can't go around being sweet and stupid all day long. But apparently, that's what she wants. That and a huge wedding, with the shiniest reception anyone's seen, with the most beautiful dress, the most expensive champagne…"

"So it's not like what she wants is the marriage itself…" Azula pointed out "… she just wants a big ceremony?"

"I think so" said Sokka "When I suggested to get married in court, if she was really so desperate, she went crazy and called me a cheapskate. Sure I'm a cheapskate, but if I weren't, I'd be dead by now. She doesn't get it… she lives with her parents, and she spends most of her time with her coffee shop buddies. Some of them have these dreamy boyfriends with millionaire parents and they just talk about that non-stop; I guess they got all those stupid ideas into Suki's head…"

"No, maybe you shouldn't blame them for it" Azula said "Those dumb ideas are pretty much engraved in society itself. Women are selfish, they want the perfect life and they believe they have every right to have one. They want a handsome boyfriend with tons of money who can give them everything they want… turns out that even if that happens they'll probably be picking on his every flaw because they need to complain about something, about anything. You can see it in movies, in real life, anywhere. No matter how hard a man tries, it's likely he'll have to sacrifice his happiness to please his girl… and that's what makes everything romantic, apparently. Personally, I don't get it"

"You're right about that…" said Sokka, sighing as he opened another can "So right about it…"

"But" Azula said, lifting a finger "Men can be really stupid at times. I don't think it's your case, but I'm certain most men are pigs"

"Seeing what you've been through, I don't blame you for it" said Sokka, sighing and looking at her sideways "Fact is, after all that, I somewhat thought you might end up… you know… purchasing on the other side of the road, if you know what I mean"

"No, not in a million years" said Azula, shaking her head "I don't like men, and I don't like women either"

"So… you don't like anything?" asked Sokka, puzzled "Oh, well… fair enough"

"Don't get me wrong" said Azula, smiling "I'm not saying I feel no sexual attraction towards anyone or anything… I feel more appeal towards men, despite all that's happened to me. I have to say I wouldn't blow a girl away immediately if she's not a complete moron, but most the ones I know are, so I don't think I'll be swinging that way any time soon"

"Well, you can't close yourself to all possibilities, you know?" said Sokka, smiling. Azula saw his hidden intentions, though

"Oh, I see... you're more of a common man than I thought you were" she stated, judgmental. Sokka chuckled "Lesbians turn you on?"

"Well... it has an undeniable appeal for men, you know? Two women... it's really exciting"

"Well, if that's the way you want it, you can try to get in bed with two lesbians... though I warn you they'll probably please each other and forget you're there even if they agree to do what you want them to"

"You love ruining people's dreams, don't you?"

Azula chuckled and stared at the water, which reflected the darkening skies above. Sokka eyed her with curiosity; they had breached a very touchy subject, but he found himself wanting to talk about it at least a little more… but he didn't want to push his luck anymore than he had so far, not to mention he really shouldn't be talking to anyone other than his girlfriend about sexual topics. They stayed in silence for a while, drinking slowly…

"This is really crazy, you know?" said Sokka, finishing his second beer

"What, drinking in a public space?" asked Azula, smirking "Or giving beer to someone under twenty one?"

"Neither, actually" said Sokka, smiling "You, me… talking just as if we were long time friends or so. It's weird that I'm telling you all this…"

"You think we're not friends…?" asked Azula

"No, that's not really it…" said Sokka, lying down on his back "It's more like… it feels almost as if I were cheating on Suki by hanging with you like this, by talking to you about my random sex fantasies…"

Azula shrugged, looking somewhat pleased and mischievous "Well, it's not as if she didn't have it coming. With the way she's been treating you, you're perfectly entitled to go around cheating on her"

"Uh… am I?" asked Sokka, smiling slightly "I didn't think so…"

"Come on, you'd be giving her a good excuse to dump you already so that she can finally leave you alone and allow you to find happiness" said Azula "Instead of being a beacon of light in your troubled life, she's bringing you down and making you miserable. You deserve much better than that"

"What do I deserve, then?" asked Sokka, raising an eyebrow

"A woman who makes your life lively rather than depressing" said Azula "Someone who appreciates you for who you are… you know, you're by far the best man I've ever met"

"I have to say you don't know many guys" said Sokka, chuckling "What's so good about me anyway?"

"Have you looked in a mirror recently?" Azula inquired, a sly smile playing on her lips. Sokka raised an inquisitive eyebrow

"Huh, so the Princess likes what she sees, huh?" he asked, sitting up again, an arm resting on the knee he had flexed

"The Princess does like it, peasant" Azula admitted, blushing slightly, yet as usual she kept her head held high. He called her princess precisely because of this "Far more than she should, to be honest"

"I guess" said Sokka, leaning on his other arm now as he stared at the water. So… she was attracted to him. It was somehow thrilling to know he wasn't the only one with raging hormones "Well, I have to say that, as a typical peasant, I'm also drawn to you… but yeah, it's really pointless saying it anyway"

"Why would it be pointless?" asked Azula, looking at him from the corner of her eyes

"I just… I'm with Suki, you know?" he said, his heart sinking at the thought for some reason

"I never said you had to stop being with her" said Azula, smiling as she took another beer and downed its content slowly.

Sokka found himself watching the way she swallowed, his eyes fixated on her neck… he wanted her. Oh, damn… he wanted her. The growing erection on his dick wouldn't falter even if he thought about how wrong this was…

"Still… why would you want to be with me anyway?" Sokka asked, sighing "I'm a loser, you've just heard the story of my life… why would the Princess want the lousy peasant?"

"I told you to look in a mirror if you really want an answer to that question" Azula said, smirking "But if you want something else… I… I never really told you this, but ever since we were younger I somewhat… I somewhat had a crush on you. I've never really cared about how much money you have or whatever. I just… liked you"

Sokka stared at her in awe. Never in a million years would he have thought she had been infatuated with him, of all people…

"Truth to be told, the whole Princess and peasant dumb thing we've had going for a while now only makes it even more exciting" Azula admitted, hugging her knees close "It's as if being with you was taboo… as if getting caught would bring forth tons of trouble. Back then it really wasn't so much troublesome as it would be now, but…"

"But you've always been Zuko's sister, you know? I mean we've been close for years." Sokka said, with a sigh "I… I think he'd kill me if he ever saw me doing anything to you…"

"Why would he ever see anything?" Azula asked, chuckling "Well, whatever. You've made your point"

"W-what do you mean?" Sokka jumped up, looking at her with concern as she drank down more of the beer

"Well, if the daring situation isn't enough to drive you over the edge, if the prejudices don't get you going, then I guess it's fine. Besides, I've had bad experiences with men in the past. I'd rather not find out if you're good or not, I'll just take for granted you are… makes my life far easier if I never find out what you can do in bed or what you can't do…"

"Just how bad were all those guys…?" asked Sokka, wincing "I mean… I know about…"

"Yeah, you know a few things, that's true" Azula said "Well, I'll simply say I've never experienced an orgasm when I've been with a man"

Sokka's face fell, shocked. "Wow… that's awful. So you've never ever known what an orgasm feels like…?"

"Oh, no. Don't get me wrong" Azula said, a playful smirk on her face "I've found myself to be a lot more pleasing than any man that's ever approached me…"

Sokka blushed madly at the thought. Azula… she really knew no boundaries, did she? Saying something like that so boldly… the girl turned and saw the expression in his face and frowned, her smirk fading

"That was… quite the mental image" said Sokka, gulping

"Oh, it seems it was" Azula muttered "I would apologize, but it doesn't look like you really want me to… I gave you a good idea of what to jerk off to, didn't I?"

Sokka felt compelled to pretend he was insulted by those words… but he thought about it twice. And rather than brushing off her comment, he allowed a broad smile to appear on his face. "Well, when you put it that way…"

"Oh, my god!" Azula said, staring at him with wide eyes, impressed with how intrepid the man next to her was "And here I was, thinking you'd have at least the modesty to deny it!"

"It's better if I'm honest, isn't it?" he asked, smirking at her "You were the one to give me the idea, so don't get all offended now…"

"Fine" she said, smiling too "I guess that I'll be getting off at the thought of you getting off on me, then"

"W-what?!" Sokka asked, jumping up in surprise "Wait, you really wouldn't, would you?! I mean… it's not as if… well…"

"Sokka, women are just as bound to feel sexual drive as you guys" Azula said, shrugging "I have every right to pleasure myself, and if you want to do it thinking of me, I can do it thinking about you. It might be the closest we'll get to actual intercourse, since you're so unwilling to cheat on your girl…"

Sokka laughed and stared at her in genuine awe.

"You're really something, you know? Damn, there's no other girl like you. I mean it."

"I'll take that as a compliment" Azula said, winking at him.

Sokka thought about her words again, repeating them in his mind over and over again… what was he to do? What should he do? Truth to be told, whatever ethics and morale he had left had pretty much vanished right now. He wanted the girl next to her; he wanted her so badly… he was aware of the consequences, though. Zuko would probably kill him, Suki would dump him, Zuko would kill him again for breaking Suki's heart, his father would be ashamed of him, his sister was bound to stop talking to him altogether… but oh, all those things just drove him over the edge even faster… nothing was as exciting as prohibition.

"What are you looking at?" asked Azula, looking at him from the corner of her eye, still drinking a little more beer. Sokka sighed and turned to the front again

"I'm just wondering… if it's okay to blame all this crazy talk on the alcohol" he lied, chuckling

"If you want to" Azula said, smiling "I'd rather kid myself into believing that, but I don't think I'm drunk at all. I guess I have a better endurance than I imagined"

"I'm not drunk either, but nobody needs to know" said Sokka, smiling

"So… anything that happens here you'll say it was the alcohol's bidding?" Azula asked, putting aside her empty beer can

"Well… it'd make everything a lot easier…" said Sokka, chuckling

"So… what is it you want, exactly?" Azula found herself to be nervous as she awaited his answers… one thing was hitting on each other by saying nonsense, but this was starting to reach a level she hadn't envisioned.

"I think… I think it's damn obvious" Sokka said, unable to look her in the eye "It's your fault, though… you're saying too many things, and you've become pretty much irresistible"

Azula couldn't help but beam with pride. So she was irresistible…

"I've had a long month… awful month, to be honest" he admitted "I think I haven't had sex in over two months, if I think about it right… all I've been doing is working, sleeping, eating and arguing with people. Sitting here with you has been the most fun I've had in ages"

"I'm glad" said Azula, smiling kindly

"But damn, I just want to get laid!" Sokka yelled, shocking her

"Way to be subtle…" she said, staring blankly in front of her as he began laughing.

Before she knew it she had joined him in his laughter, and suddenly their eyes connected. It was clear that they both wanted it… but was it really a good idea? Did they know what they were signing on for?

"This could end badly…" said Sokka "… And I honestly don't know if I can blame it on the beer at all. I'm far too aware of what I want to do… and I think I've wanted it for a long time now, but I just didn't realize it… I refused to accept it. For both our sakes, I'd like to say… but I don't know if I can hold back anymore"

"Then don't…" said Azula, leaning towards him "Don't hold back anymore. There are no strings attached… at least, not when it's only you and me. And that's all we need, really…"

"I guess, but… but what's in store is a little scary" Sokka admitted, as he brushed his hand against hers "I mean… what will we do if others find out?"

"Seems like we won't have to ask ourselves that unless we actually do something…" said Azula, intertwining her fingers with his "I'm glad to see you're not a thoughtless idiot and that you're really trying to reason through this… but if you really want this, then forget about everything for a while… let me give you what she's failed to offer you… I'm not going to ask you to marry me, not going to make you waste your time and money on useless junk… All I want is you…"

Her last words were spoken as a whisper. For how long had she been waiting to say them? Sokka didn't know… he just knew that no proposal he had heard so far in his life had been so enticing as this one. It was Azula… Zuko's little sister, Katara's worst nightmare… it was so wrong, but why did it seem so right? They leaned towards the other a little more, their noses almost in contact now. An image of Suki showed up in his mind right then and there, almost asking him not to do this… but he brushed it away. He had made up his mind.

Because all he wanted was Azula.

Their lips touched, not for the first time, but it was even more enthralling than it had been back when they had kissed many years before; that had been a very innocent kiss, definitely not brought on by the insane arousal and lust that guided this new kiss. Azula had been longing for this for far too much time, the way his lips pushed against hers was just like she remembered, the very same pressure, the very same warmth… He was pleased as well to discover her kissing skills were impressive, no longer as subtle and shy as they had been back then…

Azula lifted a hand to the back of his neck, pulling him even closer. Sokka complied immediately, opening his mouth and allowing his tongue to seek out hers. Azula didn't even think about it twice as she gave in by parting her lips. She moaned slowly into his mouth, making him feel shivers of pleasure down his spine… what was this? Never before had he been so aroused… His hand went to her waist, caressing it… the more he kissed her and the more he touched her, the more he realized she wasn't Suki. Their body complexions were very different… so much that he couldn't help himself but marvel at the thought of being with someone who wasn't his girlfriend, with someone who might as well be the death of him someday, judging by how dangerous she had always been… But the fact that she was such a hazard made her all the more appealing.

Azula's arms went around his neck as she lay down on her back, Sokka's mouth didn't leave hers, not for a second. He was on top of her now, and despite she was usually such a control freak, she didn't want to be for a while. She wanted him to take the lead… because she truly wanted to save him, just as he had saved her on a night when she had thought her life wasn't even worth living anymore… it was time to return the favor. She owed him… and paying him back with sex seemed the best way to remunerate him. She wanted him to claim her as his if only for one night…

They continued kissing for a while, his hands brushing the sides of her body, caressing her in ways she found incredibly exciting. The motions of his fingers were gentle, but she could feel through her layers of clothing that his hands had been roughened by a lot of hard work. She kept thinking about who was kissing her like this, of the fact that the man she had been smitten with for ages was reciprocating her feelings… well, her lust, at least. And truth to be told, she really didn't need anything more than that.

His hands moved upwards, groping her breasts. She moaned again, and Sokka found it hard it keep his cool at the cry that she had been unable to hold back. He was getting hard so quickly… normally it took a little longer, but right now, with her, he wasn't in control of his body anymore, and he likely wouldn't be at all. He wanted to devote himself to her completely… he didn't even want to think straight anymore. He needed her, he wanted her, and he'd do anything to please her so she would want him just as badly…

Azula kept enjoying the way his tongue circled around hers, and seeing as his hands were getting a little ahead of themselves, she decided to follow his lead… but when she swung one of her arms off his neck, she struck one of the empty beer cans, bringing them both out of their trance with the sound.

Sokka pulled away suddenly, and they both panted as they looked at each other.

"Okay… I think that was a wakeup call" Sokka said, his breath heavy "Even if we decide to do this… it's not a good idea to have sex in the middle of a park"

Azula giggled and nodded in agreement, her face flushed. Sokka basked in her beauty, impressed. Her hair was slightly disheveled, her amber eyes were sparkling with emotions, and her full lips were inviting, asking him to continue caressing them with his…

"So… last chance" he said "Are we really going to do this?"

"You're the only one who has to answer that question" Azula said, locking her gaze with his. His face had always seemed handsome to her, but just now he looked like the most attractive man she had ever laid her eyes upon. That tan skin, that small beard, and oh, those eyes, those blue eyes that had been the cause of her infatuation since day one… "I'm damn sure of what I want, I assure you of that… do you want the same?"

To her absolute relief and joy, he nodded, smiling at her.

"I think we're going to face hellish consequences for this" he muttered, caressing her face "But fuck it all. I've never desired anyone this badly"

Azula stared at him through half closed eyes as she smiled in utter joy. Never before had a man's word given her such happiness… and Sokka couldn't do anything but marvel at how beautiful she looked right now. He pressed his lips to hers for only a second before pulling away to ask

"Where to?"

"Huh?"

"Where are we going to do this?"

"Oh, right…" Azula mumbled "My place is a mess right now, to be honest… and there are a lot of stupid college morons around. If we can avoid them, it'll be better for us"

"Then… my place?" Sokka asked, not very pleased with this decision

"Why not?" Azula asked, reading his emotions with ease

"It's not really a place worthy of a Princess" Sokka said, smiling. Azula chuckled and sought out his lips once again, pressing hers against them as she muttered

"As long as there's a bed and four walls, anything works for me tonight, peasant"

Sokka moaned in delight and kissed her again. He was glad she wasn't proving to be half as difficult to please as she was with everyone else… well, she never had been so hard to please for him. She had just confessed she'd had a crush on him… so now he knew why she had always gotten along with him far better than with anyone else, why she wasn't so fussy when it came to him… the thought thrilled him, made him feel incredibly special, unique… as if they had been made for each other…

It took him every ounce of will power in his body to separate from her again and lift her on her feet as he stood up as well. Her eyes didn't leave his for a second.

"Let's go. We really shouldn't do this in the middle of a park" Sokka said, chuckling. Azula smiled and nodded in agreement, completely swayed by him.

They took the two remaining beers and tucked them into the bag, throwing the empty cans into trash containers. They almost broke into a full sprint as they headed towards the motorbike; Sokka gave Azula her helmet quickly and buckled his own as he settled in his seat, turning on the engines. Azula jumped behind him, her body pressed against his, unleashing an unbearable wave of arousal on both of them. She opened her legs a little more than she should have, and she held onto his waist, her breasts crashing against his back pleasantly. Sokka took deep breaths as he tried to keep his cool, knowing he wouldn't be able to drive if he was this aroused.

"Azula… c-could you hold back until we're there?" he asked

"Oh… I guess" Azula muttered, but he missed the malicious smile that spread on her face. Sokka took one last deep breath, begging his erection to quit growing, and he set the bike to move.

He was actually going at a far higher speed than he should have, but that was proof of how desperate he was to get home. Azula smirked, her hands touching his perfect abs… he really was in shape, in such good shape… and she slid down a little lower, making Sokka jump and hit the brakes randomly, almost losing control of the motorcycle as she touched his throbbing penis.

"Azula!" he yelled "N-not now!"

"Come on…" she mumbled, smirking even more "You know it feels good…"

Sokka found himself doing every possible effort to stay in control of his body, but his legs were threatening with shaking and jolting because of the cruel way Azula was stroking his groin. He had always thought it deadly when he saw people fooling around in the front seat of a car in movies… but this was by far the most dangerous sexual practice he could have envisioned. For all he knew, they would end up under the wheels of the truck he had just sped in front of… He couldn't take it. He was going to lose his senses if this continued…

"Sokka!" Azula yelled, withdrawing her hand for a second.

Sokka realized almost a little late that they were in front of a traffic light. He hit the brakes and stopped the bike just in time, panting

"What the hell are you trying to pull, woman?! You want to get us killed?!" he asked, freaking out.

"I actually saved our lives, you're the one who should pay attention" Azula scolded him, and Sokka looked at her in disbelief

"Damn, you really were behaving too nicely… there was not enough Azula back then"

"You're not going to say you'd rather have me passive and submissive than feisty and insane…" Azula said, narrowing her eyes in a surprisingly seductive manner

Sokka blushed and rolled his eyes, knowing that she had won that battle.

"You're insane, no doubt about it…" he muttered "Seriously, though… keep your hands to yourself. I'd rather we arrive at my place in one piece, you know? Else we'll never get on with what we want to do…"

"Ah, but it's so lame sitting back here with nothing to do, and with such a delicious body in front of me…" Azula said, smirking as she touched his abs again. Sokka winced

"I… I'm glad you find me so appealing…" he muttered "B-but this is too much…"

"We're not even moving right now" said Azula "Just relax and enjoy until the light turns green, won't you?"

And with this, her hands slid down to his pants again, fumbling with his throbbing package. Damn, he needed a release and he needed one as quickly as possible. And the more she touched him, the angrier he got… Oh, he would pay her back for this service, he would… and soon she would be the one at his mercy…

To his relief, when the light turned green her hands went back up to his abs, but then they went even higher. She touched his broad chest, imagining what he looked like under all those layers of clothes… she caressed the small nubs she guessed were his nipples, and Sokka let out a gasp. She decided to continue, pressing her breasts against him and moving… moving… just moving slowly… Sokka wondered if this was divine punishment for cheating on Suki. Oh, well…

They arrived at Sokka's ragged building, a very depressing place in Azula's opinion. It was probably over fifty years old and nobody had bothered remodeling it or affording at least to paint it anew… A group of dark skinned men were at the eastern side of the building, chatting loudly. Sokka pulled over his bike at the place he used to park it, Azula still caressing his torso when he did. He jumped off immediately, glaring at her angrily. Azula smirked, getting turned on by his fury… was she a masochist or a sadist? She didn't really know, and Sokka didn't either, but they were about to find out anyway.

"C'mon…" said Sokka, prompting her to get off the bike

"Sorry if the seat is damp…" she said, smiling as she jumped off the bike "I think I got a little too excited with that"

Sokka didn't really care about there being moisture or not on his bike as he opened the compartment under the seat, tossing in both helmets quickly. As soon as he closed it again, Azula walked up to him again, pressing her body against his

"I'd say you should stop being so mad, but it's very arousing to see you so upset and troubled" she said, looking up to him.

"You know, we really could have died out there…" he said, his teeth gritted, but the way she stared at him made him put aside his slight anger for a moment "Oh, well. We didn't die, that's what matters anyway… let's go upstairs now"

"Good idea" Azula said, kissing him quickly.

"Way to go, twenty-two!" yelled one of the guys at the side of the building. The others roared with laughter. Azula herself couldn't hold back a small giggle.

"Go get her, man!" another one called, and Sokka rolled his eyes.

"Come on…" he said, pulling her by the hand towards the inside of the building among hoots and congratulations.

Sokka pressed the button to call for the elevator, and the minute he turned around to face Azula, she jumped on him again, kissing him passionately. His hands went to her waist instinctively although he wanted her to hold back a little… he wanted to get to the bed before reaching his first climax, but at this rate he would get to it a lot faster than he planned.

"What's with those guys, huh?" Azula asked, moving down to bite his neck

"A-aah… they live here…" Sokka said "I guess they're… from some sort of gang… they always make fun of me… they've seen me with Suki… so they're probably…"

"Guessing you're cheating on her" Azula said, smirking with malice "Oh, well. She'll find out eventually, I assume"

"Probably…" said Sokka, not even caring at this point. He just wanted to get inside the woman that kept teasing him… "Hey, hold back, Princess… you're going too far. Wait until we're upstairs…"

"I don't want to" Azula said, still smirking as she tugged at his neck, her hand going down to his cock once again.

Sokka turned to face the elevator, hitting the button again and again. Why didn't the damn thing come down already? He didn't want to have sex in the middle of the lobby, but if the elevator didn't arrive now he'd probably end up giving in to his instincts…

"Azula… p-please…" he begged, the girl still teasing his neck and penis, her free hand roaming over his torso

"As if you weren't enjoying it…" she whispered, just as the doors of the elevator opened up…

… Revealing Mrs. Withers and her sister, two old maids who lived in the seventh floor. And their judgmental eyes were upon Sokka as soon as they saw the black haired girl who seemed to be in the process of devouring his neck.

"H-hey, Mrs. Withers!" Sokka said, forcing a smile. Azula didn't slow down with her motions despite he wanted to push her away immediately "Nice night for a stroll, huh?!"

"It is… Sokka" said Mrs. Withers, still staring at him "I'm surprised you are coming in so early, youths always want to stay out…"

"Where is Suki tonight?" asked Mrs. Withers' sister, who didn't hold her tongue

"I'm Suki" Azula claimed against Sokka's neck, changing her voice in attempts to sound like Sokka's girlfriend, and it was a very nice attempt indeed… but her body figure was more than enough to prove she was lying "I dyed my hair and got extensions, see?"

"Oh…" said Mrs. Withers, a puritan who believed dying hair was a devilish practice "Well, I will see you both…"

"Huh…" said the sister, and they both finally got off the elevator.

Sokka dragged Azula inside the box and pressed the second floor, and Azula didn't stop playing with him. The two elderly sisters turned around to look at them until the doors blocked them from sight.

"You're… you're going to be the death of me, Azula…" said Sokka "Those two gossipy old witches will tell Suki about this the minute they see her…"

"Well, that'll save you the job of telling her yourself" Azula replied, smirking as she continued teasing him.

Sokka frowned and shook his head, irritated

"You're… you're the devil, damn it" he grunted, grabbing her by the neck as he kissed her roughly.

"Woah, what a nice way to treat the devil…" Azula said, chuckling

"You'll pay for this, you know? Both what you did when I was driving… and for being so clingy just a while ago…"

"Can you blame me?" Azula asked, kissing him again "You're too delicious… I can't hold back…"

Her words were alluring and extremely arousing, which is why Sokka was relieved to see the doors opening up again. He found himself dragging Azula again to the outside of the elevator; she was being most uncooperative right now. He fumbled with his pockets, not remembering at all where his keys were

"Damn it…" he said "Where are they…?"

"What, your keys?" asked Azula "I'll help you out…"

And to Sokka's dismay, Azula began sliding her hands in every pocket she could find in his clothes, starting with the ones on the rear of his jeans. She cupped his buttocks tightly, making him moan again at the touch as she muttered

"Huh… not here, huh?" she asked, slipping the hands out and putting them on the front pockets now, sliding them all the way to the bottom and caressing his penis as she did "Not here either…"

Sokka slipped his hands into the jacket's right pocket and found them there, to his relief. He struggled to get the right one and he missed the keyhole, being distracted by Azula's mild bites to his neck to congratulate him for his great achievement of finding the keys.

Finally, the door was open! He pushed her inside quickly, closing the door behind him and locking it quickly as she scanned the place… it was a very small apartment indeed, the living room, bedroom and kitchen were fused in one room, and only the bathroom was set apart by a wall. The two windows stood at the end opposite to the door and they were covered by dark blue curtains.

Sokka realized she was analyzing her surroundings, as she typically did… and that allowed him to take the advantage of the situation if only for a little while.

"How do you like it?" he asked, approaching and surrounding her hips with his arms. Azula smiled

"It's really small, but whatever. It has a bed, and that's all we need tonight… Now, what's with this payback you were talking about?"

"You're about to find out" Sokka said, twirling her in his arms and making her face him. Azula seemed very amused to see his aggressive behavior of the moment.

He picked her up and she kissed him as he did, surrounding his waist with her legs and his neck with her arms. Their tongues found each other once more, trying to dominate their opponent… but Azula was subdued really quickly. She wanted to find out what his revenge was…

Sokka placed her in the bed and jumped on top of her, his hands running amok on her body now as they both shook their shoes off. Her clothes were in the way… but was she ready to take them off? He knew a little about her previous sexual encounters, which was why he wasn't too sure about taking the lead… he didn't want to force upon her anything she might not want. So he tugged at her shirt, pulling it slightly, and she understood the signal.

She pushed him off her and pulled the shirt out, tossing it aside. Sokka stared at her skin, aghast… she became more beautiful in his eyes with every little thing she let him see about herself. He dove into her neck now, starting his payback by biting her slowly, making her giggle.

"Ah, that's actually nice… good job, Sokka…" she said, closing her eyes to enjoy the sensation. She slid her hands down his back, pulling at his leather jacket.

"An eye… for an eye, is it?" Sokka asked against her skin, making her shiver in excitement.

She watched him in delight as he opened his jacket, unzipping it fast and tearing it off his body, revealing a very tight t-shirt underneath… it might not have been so tight if it had been on the body of any regular man, but his muscles looked even bigger now than Azula had expected. She stared in awe, her lips curling into a smile

"Oh, gods… when did you become so hot?" she asked, chuckling

"Around the same time you got so sexy…" Sokka replied, and she licked her lips, enticing him to dive towards her once again.

Their lips locked in another struggle, a new war to seek dominance. Azula's hands caressed Sokka's strong chest, and she couldn't help but wonder how he hadn't ripped the shirt to shreds with such incredible body build. Her hands touched his entire torso, feeling now his strong abs… this was a far better six-pack than the one they had bought earlier at the store. Sokka decided to try his luck and began stroking her hips… and his hands found their way to her breasts quickly. Azula gasped in surprise as he touched her intimately, softly, with those rough hands, which felt amazing when pressed against her skin… his hands went underneath the bra she was wearing, and just as she had cupped his buttocks, he now cupped her boobs. She couldn't hold back a very powerful moan when her nipples were in contact with the palms of his hands. He continued stroking her, prompting her to let out even more whimpers as she tried to control herself… had her breasts always been this sensitive, or was it that her entire body was far more susceptible when it came to Sokka?

Sokka tugged at the bra, irritated. He wanted to see them, he needed to see those breasts now… He forced the clasp to open up brusquely, something Azula enjoyed a little more than she should have. She smirked as she took it off herself, and she blushed slightly, wondering if he'd like her rack…

Well, he must have approved or else he wouldn't have jumped on them as soon as he saw them, his mouth working on her right breast as his hand teased her already erect left nipple. Azula truly didn't recall having such sensitivity, perhaps it was the alcohol? She couldn't reason upon it much, though… her mind was filled with the thought of Sokka pleasing her, sucking on her, biting her, licking her… she hadn't even realized she had been moaning loudly, holding his head to her chest. He moved to her left now, exchanging sides, and Azula couldn't help but smile at the wonderful feeling… he was amazing, really. They weren't even completely naked and he was already the best she'd ever had.

Her body burned with desire, the feeling almost foreign to her. She wanted to be satisfied, but she didn't want this to end so quickly. Sokka knew this well enough, but his erection begged him to tend to it as soon as possible… this was a very desperate situation. He needed her… but he also wanted to make sure she would trust him. She had been penetrated by men before and she had made it clear she hadn't enjoyed it half as much as they had. So he had to change that for the better…

His hand went down to her crotch, taking her by surprise. She gasped again and looked at him, unsure of what he was doing.

"Payback time" he said, pecking her lips quickly as he touched her folds, making her squeal.

"S-Sokka!" she moaned, grasping his arm "Y-you know, you don't really need to…"

"Ah, but how can I resist when you're so delicious?" he teased her, an evil smirk in his face. Azula gulped, wondering if she should apologize for all she had done earlier…

Sokka kissed her abdomen, making her guess what was coming even though she had no idea what to do about it. She had never been given cunnilingus before… would it be any good? She gulped, terrified about losing control of herself if this was as good as it promised to be… Sokka's tongue had proven to have incredibly prowess when struggling against hers. He would surely tease her non-stop, and she wouldn't be able to fight back…

Sokka brought down her pants together with her underwear, taking every layer of clothing off quickly. Azula lay naked in front of him now, and the sight was truly to behold…

"I'm sorry…" she said, looking down at the hair between her legs "I didn't think something like this would happen, so I neglected waxing and…"

"Don't sweat it" Sokka said, smirking "We can have sex with or without hair anyway"

Azula smiled slightly as he moved his head down to her center. She braced herself, her legs slightly apart, as he stared at her most sensitive zone… yeah, that one was sensitive. She knew that well enough.

Sokka caressed her clitoris with a finger, making her jump in surprise. She was incredibly damp… her moisture only drove him far more into doing this, for her sake…

Azula had no idea if she was screaming or simply moaning when she began feeling Sokka's mouth toying with her nether lips. She had been right, he was unbelievably talented with his tongue: he slipped it inside her, teasing her, and afterwards using it to lick over her clitoris, pressing it cruelly. He also sucked on it slowly, making her roll her eyes back as she panted, her breath slipping away from her

"S-Sokka… stop… t-this is too much…" she said

"I promise you'll like it when I'm done" Sokka whispered against her, making her exhale in despair

"B-but…"

"You feel really good, don't you?" he asked, before licking again and having her moan loudly

"Y-yes, but… this is too much… I'd never been so…" she said, her hands grasping the sheets

"Just you wait…" Sokka said, smiling

Slipping a finger into her moist entrance, he pressed his entire mouth to her clitoris and sucked it once, licking it twice afterwards and repeating the procedure. To his delight, her hips were rocking back and forth as she moaned, trying to muffle the screams. Sokka began investigating with his tongue, sliding it to one side to see which effect it caused here… then to the other… then into other sections of the clitoris, finding her core after fumbling around for a while. Azula was already screaming uncontrollably at this point

"Sokka! I can't! I'm going to burn…!"

Sokka had no idea what she had meant exactly until he looked up, her breath coming in short huffs accompanied by blue flames. She was literally on fire, huh? She might even end up setting the place on fire, for all he knew… but he wanted to please her and if that meant he had to buy a new house, then so be it. Well, he didn't have the money for it, but at least he would have had amazing sex… and with this resolution, he sucked hard on her core, slipping another finger inside of her and pushing her over the edge quickly.

Azula hugged herself, trying to restrain the unbelievable emotion that was taking over her, but she failed. She felt like her entire body was being set on fire as she came, moaning and screaming, a blue flame bursting from her throat. Sokka watched the spectacle, ravishing in it despite how insane it felt to be so compelled by the sight of a firebender losing control of her limbs and unleashing a wave of fire that might have killed him if he had been in the way… she was truly deadly, but that only made her even more alluring to him.

Azula kept panting for a while as he sat up, smiling. He took off his shirt slowly, something that turned her on again despite she had just reached her orgasm. His tan skin made her gape at him, enchanted… she wanted that magnificent body… it had to be hers, it simply had to.

"Did you enjoy that?" Sokka asked, smiling

"M-more than I should have…" muttered Azula, sitting up with difficulty "You're… you're amazing… I'd never had such a powerful orgasm…"

"It felt good, huh?" said Sokka, leaning towards her "I can assure you… I'll get down to pleasuring you whenever you need me to do it. You taste great, by the way"

Azula blushed at the last comment, and she pushed him onto his back as she returned him the favor he had just done to her. He deserved it… and she wanted to claim every corner of his body as hers if only for one night. She didn't care if he decided they'd never meet again… she'd enjoy this as long as it lasted. And with this resolution she attacked his broad chest, teasing his nipples just as he had done with hers. Sokka groaned in pleasure, finally able to cut himself some slack and enjoy the excitement.

The raven-haired woman couldn't help but marvel at her partner's strong and broad chest. His entire torso was mesmerizing, enthralling in ways she couldn't define even if she were asked. She couldn't understand the nature of this attraction, but why would she want to understand it? All she wanted to do was let her desire for him dictate her actions, and she obeyed her wishes for once. She used to be far more intellectual, thoughtful… this time it was impossible to stay rational. He had provoked in her an effect no other man had ever managed to produce, he was everything she had ever wanted without even knowing it… she had always thought of him as someone amazing, but this went past everything she had ever expected of him. She continued fondling his strong chest, letting out slight moans as her body tried to regain its balance after the brutal orgasm from only a while ago, but she wanted more of it… She refused to allow this tryst to end so quickly.

Her hands went down to his perfectly formed abs, marveling by their amazing shape. She had began moving down, enjoying the taste of his skin as she rolled her tongue over it. Sokka moaned slightly, his hands in her hair, pressing her down on him slightly. Azula continued touching his body with both her hands and with her mouth as well, kissing him slowly and sucking his skin once in a while as well, sending a thrill down his spine. She teased his navel with her tongue, making him whimper suddenly at the surprising pleasure he had felt when she licked him. Azula would have smirked at his reaction if her mouth hadn't been so busy.

Finally, she decided to bring Sokka's agony to an end. His throbbing erection was in clear sight through his jeans, there would have been no way to conceal what was going on inside those pants of his. Azula, determined, grasped the hem of both his remaining clothes and pulled them down brusquely to his knees… and the prisoner was set out of its confinement.

Even Sokka stared down at his cock in shock. Azula's was agape as she looked at the incredible magnitude of his organ. She had never seen a penis this big, and she could do nothing but stare at it in awe. Sokka helped himself up with his elbows as he saw himself, amazed

"I… I'll say that's a record" he said, gulping

"World Record, you'll mean…" Azula corrected him, making him laugh

"It'd never been this big, seriously…" said Sokka "You're to blame for that…"

"Well, then… I'd better honor this magnificent manhood, right?" she said, smirking as she looked at the cock hungrily.

Before Sokka knew it, her mouth was already fumbling with his hardened penis. She ran her lips all over it; kissing it slowly and making Sokka throw back his head in pleasure. He moaned slightly, hoping she wouldn't speed up or grow much wilder… he was enjoying it just like that, and if she kept going at this pace she would surely give him a long and nice blowjob… but Azula didn't proceed that way. Her tongue darted out of her mouth and ran over his sensitive skin quickly, making him gasp for air. Now he knew his wishes wouldn't be fulfilled.

"A-Azula! P-please, d-don't…" he said, his hands on her hair again

"Oh, don't worry" she said mockingly "I promise you'll like it when I'm done"

"Q-quit making f-fun of me!" he said, and as response she simply licked his penis again "GAH! A-Azula!"

"That's right, babe…" she muttered, an evil smirk on her features as she fondled his balls with her hands "… Scream my name…"

Sokka knew well enough she was simply making fun of him, but the sensations were so many at a time that he could hardly think straight anymore. Her hot breath against his aching cock, her hands massaging his testicles, the way those amber eyes flickered towards him, her evil ways becoming more exciting by the minute. He grit his teeth, trying to keep his body in check, but it became even more difficult to do so when Azula moved up slightly and enveloped his manhood with her mouth, dipping the tip inside her as she licked it teasingly and slowly. Sokka's hands left her head and clawed at the sheets as he groaned furiously, desperate to keep control of his own body, but it was becoming increasingly difficult. He had already put up with her cruel caresses on his bike, with the way she had fondled him while waiting for the elevator… he'd tried to hold back, but he feared his penis would explode if he kept restraining himself.

And the pressure was even more unbearable when she took his entire shaft into her mouth, gagging slightly as his tip crashed against the roof of her mouth. Her tongue danced around the organ, caressing it slowly as she moved to find a more comfortable position, moving the cock in and out of her mouth to achieve her goal. Sokka moaned and gasped for breath repeatedly, unable to believe he was losing his mind in this manner over a blowjob… Suki had done this to him several times before, but Azula was nothing like her. The way she played around him sent him on a pleasure cruise he couldn't control anymore, and when she rubbed her tongue roughly against the very tip he yelled her name loudly as he set his sperm free, no longer aware of what he was doing or what was being done to him. His head was someplace else, his body had just undergone such a potent orgasm that he couldn't even remember who he was…

When he did, he also recalled who the woman responsible for servicing him was. He reincorporated himself by hoisting himself up with an elbow, still panting, and he looked at Azula, who was still holding his dick in her mouth. She withdrew herself slowly, a streak of white on her chin

"I'm so sorry…" said Sokka, but before he could do anything, Azula swallowed. He stared in awe as she wiped the sperm that had fallen out of her mouth and licked it off her finger afterwards

"You seem impressed" Azula stated, smirking

"Y-you just…" said Sokka, his eyebrow twitching "Suki would have never…"

"Do I look like your petty girlfriend? Do I do things the way she does?" asked Azula, raising an eyebrow

"Not in the slightest…" said Sokka, blinking repeatedly

"Then don't compare me to her" said Azula, her hands massaging his testicles again

"W-what are you doing? I just came!" said Sokka "Wait for a little before you…!"

"But that's no fun…" she said, and to Sokka's surprise, she proceeded to lick his cock once again.

She was truly a sight to behold. Azula was completely focused on what she was doing, tucking some sweaty strands of hair behind her ears once in a while as she played around with his cock, which had gone limp after the previous climax. She slid the still enormous penis inside her mouth, as Sokka gulped, thinking she wouldn't manage to get him going so quickly after such a brutal orgasm…

And she proved him wrong. The same waves of pleasure began washing over him before he knew it thanks to the way her tongue, lips and teeth combined their efforts to send him over the edge again. Her hands still massaged his sacks slowly, in circular motions, until she decided to suck and lick his testicles too; Sokka groaned loudly when she did so.

"A-Azula… cut it…" he said, prompting himself up to a sitting position. Azula frowned and bit his tip in quite a childish manner, as if refusing to quit teasing him "You've got me running again… isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yeah, but…" Azula whined, pouting slightly "Your penis is so big I just wanted to have fun with it for a little while longer…"

Sokka would have complied happily, but he wanted to reach his next orgasm in a very different way. He smiled and prompted her to sit up, which she did albeit still staring down at his penis, her eyes burning with desire.

"Hey…" Sokka called her, and she looked up again. He pressed his lips against hers and Azula moaned into the kiss, her hands going behind his head and loosening his tied-up hair. Was there anything this man could do wrong? He was an amazing kisser, he had given her an incredible orgasm and his penis was the greatest she had ever seen…

Sokka took her into his arms and rolled onto the bed, shaking off his pants as he did so. He was on top of her, their tongues clashing as they tasted their own juices off the other's mouth. What a confusing mixture of fluids indeed…

"Shall we…?" asked Sokka, touching her legs. Azula opened them widely instantly as she smiled

"Be careful, damn… it's huge. I don't know if it'll fit in there or not" she muttered

"I'll be very nice" he promised, kissing her again. His hands played with her breasts as she moaned slightly, enjoying his touch. She had been so focused on pleasing him that she had forgotten he could return the favor, and he could do it really well…

Sokka placed his tip on her moist center, which was even wetter than before; she had grown even more excited as she played with his cock. He continued kissing her slowly, reassuringly. She had been penetrated before by other men, men who hadn't delivered any pleasure to her… but he would make sure it was different this time. He would make sure her mind would fly with bliss…

"D-damn, it's too big…" she said, as he pressed inside slightly "I don't think this is going to…"

"Shhh…" Sokka said, kissing her lips again "It'll be fine. Trust me"

And she did. He was the only man she had ever trusted.

When his tip entered her she winced, not truly expecting any sort of pleasure from the activity. She wanted him to be pleased, though, so she would try to put up with it quietly… but then he drew back slightly and an unprecedented shiver of pleasure ran down her body. Sokka pulled in again, and this time it was far more enjoyable. She gasped for air again as he withdrew and filled her up again, pushing in slowly, sliding a little more of his penis with each new entrance. Azula surrounded his neck with her arms as she moaned into his ear, making him smile as he enjoyed the pressure around his cock: perhaps she was right, she seemed a little too tight right now, but it felt so good he was glad he was so big. He slid inwards even more, pushing all the way inside. Azula screamed in pleasure, clawing at his back. Sokka winced at the pain.

"S-Sorry!" she said, but she couldn't stop digging her nails into his back. Sokka chuckled and moved out slightly, but she let out a cry unlike any other so far

"A-are you okay?" he asked, surprised. Azula's brow was covered by a film of sweat, her eyes were completely open and she was breathing with difficulty, staring at him in shock

"Y-you just… th-there was something in there you touched, I don't know what it was… it just… was too good to… to bear…"

Sokka smirked, glad to have discovered her G-Spot. He launched himself forward again, brushing against the very spot that had driven her crazy before, and Azula screamed, hugging him close as her nails ran all over his back, leaving a trail of gashes behind them. Sokka was thankful for the pain, or else he might have ejaculated immediately. He continued his thrusts; Azula's shivering body beneath him warned him that she was at the verge of her own orgasm. She clawed at him, still yelling as she placed her head on his shoulder, unleashing flames from her mouth again as she came. The danger only aroused Sokka more, prompting him to continue shoving himself into her. Azula's eyes rolled back, her toes curled up as she felt the heat washing over her, so much heat she almost felt like she was going to burn out her body if this was to continue like this.

Sokka panted and groaned slightly, trying to focus on the wounds on his back and forget the pleasant pressure around his entire shaft: he had penetrated her completely. He gasped for air as he continued thrusting, bringing Azula close to a new climax as he unleashed his seed inside of her. She was the one crashing her hips into his now, prompting him not to give up just yet: they both had enough to last at least for one more orgasm… Sokka hugged her tightly as she clawed at his lower back now, her lips and his coming together in a hungry and savage kiss as they both moaned into the other's mouth, still moving one against the other, the heat of their bodies rising to extraordinary levels as they reached their culmination at unison this time, the overwhelming excitement making them feel they were beyond their bodies, beyond the regular plain of life they were used to… they had reached something above this, their own Eden…

Luckily for Sokka, Azula hadn't unleashed flames during the last climax, thus she didn't scorch him up despite there was a risk that she would. He collapsed on top of her when they had exchanged their fluids, and they gasped for air for a while, their bodies demanding they would stay still for a moment as their heart rates returned to normal, as everything returned to normal…

But as Sokka panted, his breath combined with hers, he realized nothing would ever return to normal; his life would never be the same. What he had done tonight was a promised catastrophe; his girlfriend would never forgive him if she found out, his sister would kill him, his father would be disappointed in him, his best friend would despise him…

But the woman in his arms made sure none of that would matter, at least, for tonight. Her amber eyes had a glow he had never seen in them before, she seemed completely satisfied, in peace… happy. Sokka smiled and pressed his lips to hers softly; Azula lifted her hands and caressed his hair, parting her lips and allowing him to caress her tongue with his own. Since they were still out of breath they were forced to break the kiss quickly, and Sokka disengaged their bodies, making Azula moan in disapproval; she had loved the feeling of penetration, the feeling of being united as one… Sokka turned around and lay next to Azula, his chest still heaving, a hand resting on his forehead.

"That was… too much…" he said, smiling "The craziest sex I've ever had…"

"I hope that's a roundabout way to say it was the best…" Azula muttered, staring at him with such hopeful eyes that Sokka found himself unable to lie.

"Yeah. It really was the best" he admitted, looking straight into her eyes. Azula beamed and let out a relieved sigh as she surrounded his burly torso with her arms, her breasts crashing against his ribcage. Sokka embraced her as well, amazed to see her acting so docile. He felt like protecting her, like holding her in his arms forever…

But he knew things weren't so simple, they just couldn't be. He grew stiff under her, his eyes becoming a little colder as he forced himself to think about whatever the future would bring to him after what they had done tonight. He should tell Suki, he knew he had to… she would be glad, probably, since it would mean she was free to go looking for the fairytale prince she had wanted all along, the prince he could never become. Still, his life would be so much simpler if he kept quiet, if he pretended this meant nothing… even though it meant everything.

Azula looked up to him, realizing something was bothering him. His eyes showed he was absentminded, probably wondering what awaited them at dawn. She knew well enough that what she had obtained tonight had been a bite out of the forbidden apple, that she wasn't the one for him… she never had been. And she wouldn't delude herself pretending he could grow to love her, she didn't care for love anyway. But she cared for him, and she didn't want to cause him more trouble to put on top of what he was already dealing with.

"Is… is something wrong?" she asked, staring at him with slight concern

"Uh?" Sokka said, blinking. The way Azula looked at him compelled him to lie until he realized he wasn't dealing with any common girl. It was Azula, and he had no reasons to cover the truth, not for her "I'm just wondering what's going to happen tomorrow. It's a little disturbing to think about it…"

"Yeah, it must be" said Azula, surprised he would disclose his troubles so freely. She pressed a kiss on his shoulder, making him smile happily at the contact

"I have work really early in the morning" he said "So I don't really know what to do about you"

"You can drop me off at college, if that's okay with you" Azula replied, settling her head down on his chest again

"I'll be up at five-thirty, though… can you bear with that?" asked Sokka

"I'm used to sleeping a little later than that, but I'll probably get up when you do. Once you drop me off at college I'll head to my room and sleep a little more over there if I need to"

"Good" said Sokka, hugging her tightly. Azula smiled as he did.

There was a lot more she wanted to ask, many things she wished to know, other topics they had to discuss at some point… but she didn't wish to spoil the perfect night. She enjoyed the friction between their bodies as she closed her eyes, muttering

"Good night, Sokka"

He kissed the top of her head before replying

"Good night, Azula"

Not once did he exchange her name for his girlfriend's, something that relieved her. He truly saw her for who she was. He was the only person who had ever done that. And even if this turned out to be simply a one-night stand, she would always treasure it as the greatest day of her life. She could only hope he felt the same way.

She didn't know he did, actually. And it terrified him to think he had never enjoyed anything as much as he was enjoying this extravagant affair. He didn't want it to end, he wished to freeze time and spend the rest of his life holding Azula, only Azula… she was cruel, she was vicious, she would make his existence a living hell, but he wished she would… He wanted her in ways he had never wanted anyone before, and the last thing he wanted to do was let go of her. He would only have the chance to hold her for one night, though… and he would enjoy every second of it. She drifted to sleep calmly after a few minutes, and Sokka fought the drowsiness to his best, his eyes never leaving her beautiful naked figure. Eventually, though, tiredness got the best of him and he fell fast asleep as well.

* * *

Sokka didn't need alarms anymore; his body had become used to waking up at five thirty. He took a look at the clock on his night stand and confirmed it was time to get up… but it wouldn't be as easy to get out of bed as it usually was, seeing as somebody was lying atop his chest, sleeping soundly. He liked waking up with company, he often woke up before Suki and he had the chance to see her sleeping face and to greet her with a smile when she opened her eyes… well, this happened seldom nowadays. Even if they shared their bed, she would ignore him as he got up, seeing as he had to wake up at unreasonable hours almost every day. But this time it wasn't Suki who shared his bed… it was Azula.

The events of the previous day hit him with the force of a train racing at full speed. He had slept with Azula. Not only that, she had given him the most incredible sex he had experienced so far, and he had quite a fair share of experiences in bed. He ran his eyes down her naked figure, amazed… she had to be the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. It wasn't as if Suki wasn't beautiful… it was simply that Azula held a charm upon him that he couldn't quite place. She had mesmerized all his senses completely…

But he had to get up, no more dawdling. He was very careful as he slipped out of bed, placing her head carefully on his old, flat pillow; she didn't move an inch, to his relief. He had hoped not to wake her up just yet, despite last night's agreement.

The clothes scattered all over the floor made him grin in satisfaction. This probably was amongst the craziest things he had ever done… it wasn't as if clothes didn't fly around the room when he was with Suki, but for some reason seeing Azula's fine high-class garments made him realize just how ridiculous this extravagant affair was. She had been through a lot in life, but both Azula and Zuko had always been in a superior social group than his. He had been on the verge of poverty his whole life; clawing his way to survive… she had it easier, since her family, despite all the messed up history they had, was considerably wealthy. Thus they had joked, ever since their childhood, about Azula being a Princess and Sokka a peasant. Now it became even more apparent to him… it really made no sense for her to be with a guy like him. He had so many problems to deal with, he had nothing to offer her other than his body, he couldn't give her the perfect life everyone strived towards… and he had a girlfriend, to boot. It was as if the universe gave them a million signs to remind them that their affair was doomed to fail… and when he thought about it rationally, he agreed with the universe. But when he turned to look at her, at that body with pristine skin, that dark, disheveled hair, those beautiful lips… everything about her attracted him. And apparently, everything about him attracted her, too. He shrugged off the universe's opinion when he thought about it in simple terms. They were two people who liked each other a lot… what was so wrong with that?

He took several clothes from his closet, some for him to wear and some of Suki's so that Azula could go back to her dormitory with a clean outfit. But as he browsed Suki's garments he realized the girl in his bed probably wouldn't want to wear any of this… He sighed and clad himself with his boxers and jeans, but before he could put on his shirt, he realized Azula was awake. Her golden eyes were only small slits right now, but she had moved her head and was staring straight at him. Sokka flashed her with a friendly smile as he put on his rugged and old shirt, another one that fit his body in a perfect way…

"Morning" he said, tying up his hair now "Slept well?"

"Yeah…" replied Azula, drowsily "Why didn't you wake me…?"

"I wanted to get breakfast done before waking you" he admitted "Just so you could get a little more sleep"

Azula rubbed her eyes and covered her mouth to conceal her yawn. Sokka grinned, wondering if he was the only person who had ever seen Azula in the middle of waking up. A mild headache was bothering her right now, probably due to the alcohol she had ingested the day before. She looked at Sokka, feeling like a schoolgirl again by having someone taking care of her like this. Somehow it felt really nice, though undeserved. She really wasn't expecting him to show her so much kindness the next day, seeing as he was probably thinking clearly now and he knew well enough that whatever they had was doomed to fail. But once again, she refused to address this issue when she talked to him.

"You… can make breakfast?" she asked, blinking

"Uh… not exactly" he said, looking a little troubled "You see, I'm not really a great cook or anything of the sort… so all I can make are sandwiches"

Azula sat up, careless about her nudity. She frowned at him as he took a few things out of his small fridge to make their breakfast.

"You… can only make sandwiches?" she asked again "Is that what you eat every day?"

"Yes, I guess" said Sokka, shrugging "Unless I drop by at someone else's house and eat up whatever they have over there. If not, just sandwiches… I'm like a dog, you know, eating the same thing every day…"

She couldn't do anything but stare at him with compassion. How he managed to live like this, she truly didn't know. How she wished she could give him a hand and get him out of the horrid economic situation he was in…

"Maybe we can go out and eat at some fast-food restaurant" she suggested "I could buy…"

"Well, if you want to get something else it's okay" he said, turning to face her "But I don't want to owe anything to anyone, especially to you. You've given me enough as it is"

"What exactly did I give you?" asked Azula, surprised

"A reason to smile, I guess" he replied, grinning at her. Azula blushed both at his words and the sight of his grin.

"G-good to know…" she said, smiling slightly as well. Things were faring far better than she had expected if he was truly thankful for what she'd done the previous day…

"There's some of Suki's clothes in the closet, if you want to get dressed in something clean" he said, working his way with the food.

"I don't think so" said Azula, looking at the clothes from the bed and telling immediately they weren't anything she'd like to wear "I guess I'll retain some of my charm if I go around dressed in something 'dirty'"

Sokka rolled his eyes and stared at her with disapproval, but smiling. Azula gave him a mischievous grin as well as she climbed off the bed and gathered her clothes, getting clad in them as Sokka finished the first sandwich

"So… you're eating here or somewhere else?" he asked, looking at her. Azula approached him and looked at the messy sandwich that sat on a plate and she smiled

"Well, if you're so willing… I'll take one of these" she said

"As you wish, Princess" said Sokka, working now on the second sandwich. Azula smiled and her hand went to his back; she was surprised when he flinched at the touch. She withdrew her hand immediately, just in case she had hurt him somehow.

"Are you okay?" she asked, concerned. Sokka smiled sideways at her

"I am, but my back isn't doing so well… let's say your nails did quite a number on me last night"

Azula grimaced as she recalled how she had clawed into him without regarding if she was inflicting pain on him or not. She looked at her nails and was appalled to see they were stained with his blood.

"Oh, gods… I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you like that…" she apologized, and he chuckled

"It's no big deal" he said, brimming with confidence "It's the kind of injuries I'm proud of bearing"

Azula smiled slightly but frowned, staring at his back. He hadn't even cleaned himself up, surely… She turned to the bed and saw red stains where Sokka had been lying. Just how messed up could she be? How come couldn't she control herself properly to avoid hurting him?

"Still… take off your shirt" she ordered him, surprising Sokka

"Huh? What are you…?"

"I'll clean you up or something, I don't know… I can't believe I did something like this to you" she said, shaking her head as she headed into the bathroom "You have a first aid kit somewhere?"

"Not really…" said Sokka, embarrassed "I didn't have money to afford something like that… even though I should have, but yeah…"

"Well, something will have to suffice… come here" she ordered him, and he complied immediately, taking off his shirt as he headed towards her.

Azula had to use all her willpower to hold her horses and avoid devouring Sokka again when she caught sight again of the broad chestnut chest that had captivated her the night before. Sokka didn't miss the way she had looked at him, but he knew they couldn't fool around anymore. He had to get to work, and despite he would have preferred to take the day off and loiter around with Azula in his apartment, he had to work every single shift to get back on his feet someday.

"Turn around" said Azula, and Sokka obeyed her.

She took a sponge from his shower and dipped water on it, and she superficially cleansed his wounds slowly.

"Does it hurt?" she asked him, and he shook his head

"It feels nice, actually" he muttered, chuckling "I would have never imagined you'd be the type to do something like this"

"It's the least I can do" said Azula, still cleaning his wounds "I always take responsibility when I mess up… well, when the consequences go beyond what I had planned originally"

"I thought so" said Sokka, still smiling "You're the type to cause a mess and walk out of it with your head held high"

"You cannot be implying I'm a troublemaker…" said Azula, smirking also.

Sokka snickered as Azula ran her hands over his damaged back. She pressed a kiss to it, making Sokka close his eyes in bliss. Azula wrapped her arms around his waist, her face pressed against his injured skin as she kissed him over and over again. She had no idea if she was allowed to do this, if their crazy tryst had ended already without her knowledge of it, but since he didn't complain at the touch, she didn't stop. He intertwined his fingers with hers and turned his head around, looking down at her from the corner of his eye. She really seemed troubled over what she had done to him unconsciously.

Sokka turned around and cupped her face with his hands. His touch felt so soft that the roughened up hands seemed smooth to Azula. She only looked up to his eyes, telling him she was sorry yet again, and as a response, he kissed her lips gently, as if saying she should forget about the pain she had caused him. Azula caressed his strong chest as she kissed him back, thrilled to see things hadn't ended just yet… Sokka pulled away after a while and looked at her sweetly.

"Let's go eat now, shall we?"

Azula smiled and nodded as a response, and he pulled her by the hand to the kitchen. He had a simple table and two chairs right next to the counter, and he set both plates upon it. They both sat down and began eating slowly and quietly, unsure of what to say or do now. When he was halfway finished, Sokka smiled and finally found the courage to ask:

"So… is it to your liking, Princess?"

Azula giggled and nodded positively.

"Send word to the chef that I have enjoyed his dish most thoroughly" she replied, and Sokka laughed.

"Well, now in all seriousness… how is it?"

"How could it be? It's a sandwich. It's not like it can really taste bad" said Azula, smiling as she took another bite

"Well, at least I can count on you being honest with that" said Sokka, shrugging. They settled down in silence again for a second as he frowned again, wondering what was in store for both of them.

Once they were finished, they sat quietly at the table, still thinking hard upon the situation. Sokka sighed and rubbed his forehead with his fingertips before muttering

"Azula, I…"

"Don't" she said, and he looked up at her, worried "I don't need any explanations and I don't want you to sugar-coat what happened here. I understand your life is too complicated to deal with a high-maintenance girl like myself on top of that annoying girlfriend of yours who only makes your life more miserable by the minute"

"I… I guess" said Sokka, tapping the table with his hand "But that's not really it, I guess. I mean… things are a bit complicated with me, you know it. I'm standing at the edge of a cliff and someone has a gun at my back, pushing me off the ledge. A guy like me… you could do a lot better"

"Huh…" said Azula, raising her eyebrows "I disagree, but it's fine if you think so"

"What's to disagree about? My life is a disaster" said Sokka

"I disagree because I would never find a better man than you no matter where I looked" said Azula "You don't give yourself the credit you deserve. And you know I'm not one to lie about that"

"You're brutally honest about everything, true" said Sokka, smiling "I'm glad you have such a great image of me… but I mean it, things will only go downhill for me from now on. It's better if you keep your distance for a while"

"What? Why?" asked Azula, raising an eyebrow

"Well… I have to tell Suki about this, don't I?" Sokka asked "I don't know how that will turn out, but it's not likely to be good. I'd be depressed and down-cast, feeling like the biggest shit in the world. You shouldn't see that side of me, I think… else all that illusion you've got about me being awesome would crumble to pieces"

"So you want me to retain the illusion until you're ready to get involved with someone else?" asked Azula, thoughtful

"I… I guess" said Sokka, unwilling to pressure her by telling her he wanted to become a man worthy of her. He wanted Azula to have all options open, for her to choose him if it was what she truly wished to do.

"You know the part I'm bothered by? The part where you HAVE to tell her" said Azula, her gaze drilling into the table

"Uh… it's the way it should be, you know?" said Sokka, staring at her with disbelief "If you cheat, you have to admit it…"

"I'm fine with that, admit it, but why to her?" asked Azula, raising her eyebrows again. Sokka found himself staring at the wall, dumbfounded

"Okay, you've officially lost me"

"Listen… you're in a lot of trouble, and she's one of the worst problems you're facing, even if you'd rather deny it because she's your girlfriend and you love her and all that bullshit. I don't see why should you go out your way to tell her you've cheated on her when that's probably what she's been betting on for all this time, seeing as she's bound to understand now that you're not going to comply with all her nonsensical demands. If you say you cheated on her, she comes off as the victim and you're the bad guy. My brother will think you're an ass for betraying her, and he wouldn't even need to know I'm the one you were fooling around with to think this way. Everything will come pouring down at you, everyone will throw crap at you non-stop, hoping you atone for your sins and whatnot… are you really willing to put yourself in that position? Do you want to go through something so horrible?"

Sokka rubbed his forehead again, thinking. The horizon looked really grim when she painted it that way…

"But there's another alternative" she continued "You can shut up. You can continue with that crappy life of yours, but you can bask in the glory of having had a fun and nice affair with the least expected person. I won't demand you to make this a regular thing or anything of the sort; it'd be irrational of me to do so. All I want is for you to make the right decision for your own sake. Sure your father taught you to be a strong willed man who would say the truth and nothing but the truth, but there are times in life when you need to lie to carry on. Believe me on that"

Sokka looked at her, knowing that she spoke the truth.

"So… you don't want anything from me?" he asked, slightly disappointed

"I want a lot of things from you" Azula admitted, smiling slightly "But I'm not going to push you to extremes unless you want me to. If you want an affair with me, I'm fine with it… as long as it doesn't cause more trouble than I want to deal with in my life. If you'd rather just leave this off where it is, it's fine too. I enjoyed it while it lasted, and I hope you did as well"

"I can assure you I did" said Sokka, smiling "And there's one thing I can promise you: I'll never regret it. Hopefully you won't either…"

Azula smiled back at him and reached out for his hand over the table. She lowered her gaze, knowing this was it. Their strange affair wasn't meant to become anything bigger than it had been… well, she had been waiting for this her whole life, and Sokka hadn't disappointed her. Without a doubt he was the sexiest man she had ever been with, and most certainly the best lover she'd ever encounter. She'd treasure what had happened between them forever, no matter the circumstances it had happened in. All she cared about was that it had been the two of them, together at last.

Sokka hated to do so, but he had to let go of Azula's hand when he caught sight of the clock: he had to scram or he'd be late.

"Time to take off?" asked Azula, as Sokka took a clean shirt from the closet and nodded

"Yeah, else I'll be late" he said, avoiding looking at her. He knew that if he looked into her eyes again his resolution to go work would vanish instantly.

She seemed very reluctant to leave the apartment, but she did anyway. Sokka opened the door and they waited patiently for the elevator to arrive. Azula couldn't help but chuckle as she recalled what had happened when they had entered the building; Sokka raised an inquisitive eyebrow as they walked inside the elevator.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, surprised to see her so amused

"Just wondering if those guys will still be out there to congratulate you, twenty-two" she said, smirking.

"Oh, they might" said Sokka, smiling too "But they'll probably be passed out on the floor or something. They won't bother us right now"

"A lot of weird folk live here, huh?" said Azula, as the doors of the elevator opened again.

"Most of those guys are drug dealers" Sokka admitted, shrugging "I'd rather have none to do with that kind of people, but I can't afford moving anywhere else"

Azula nodded in understanding as they headed into the parking lot, where Sokka's bike stood. As he had predicted, the group of men of the previous night were lying on the floor, passed out after drinking late through the night. Sokka handed Azula her helmet as she eyed the men, but before fitting his own he glared at her angrily.

"One more thing…" he said "Do not, and I mean it, DO NOT do the same thing you did to me yesterday on the bike, got it?"

Azula stared at him, apparently indignant

"Oh, so now you think you can go around bossing me around like this? I don't think so, peasant"

"I do, Princess, seeing as I'm the one who drives" he said, putting his helmet on "Please, Azula. I really would rather make it through the day without an unresolved boner, because I won't even have time to deal with it myself"

"You're no fun" said Azula, rolling her eyes. Sokka hoped that final statement was proof that she would follow fit with his request.

He settled on the bike and Azula sat behind him, her arms embracing Sokka closely, as if unwilling to say goodbye to him. He turned on the engines and sped away, trying to stay calm as he felt her body pressed against his. Sokka found himself wishing he had another chance at life, a new opportunity to start over… so that when he was younger he would have realized how amazing Azula was. So that instead of pursuing Suki he would have chosen Zuko's sister… but it was too late for regrets. Life was too short to live it based on regrets; it was a motto he told himself often.

Azula actually dreaded the moment she would have to let go of him, he moment she wouldn't be able to feel that strong, powerful body under hers… she wanted him to belong to her, but she knew she wouldn't get away with it. She had had it all in her life, everything she could have asked for… except the sole thing she wanted the most.

To her mild contentment, Sokka drove slowly, as if he also wanted to make the hours longer, to make sure they could enjoy every second they spent on the other's company. But eventually they had to reach their destination, and Sokka stopped by the gates of the university. Azula had never felt so oppossed to heading inside the campus before.

She unleashed her grip around him unwillingly and they both climbed off the motorcycle. Sokka took off his helmet for a moment and placed hers inside the compartment, closing it definitively. Azula stood there, watching him, her heart aching at the thought of watching him leave.

"So… I guess this is it" said Sokka, his hands in his pockets "I had a lot of fun, more than I thought I'd ever have. Thank you. You really… you really made my day"

"I'm glad" said Azula, smiling "Watch out for Mrs. Withers"

"Yeah, that I'll do" he replied, chuckling

They stood silently for a moment before he sighed, looking miserable

"Look, Azula, I…"

"I don't want to hear it" she said, reading through him quickly "I know what you've chosen. It's okay. I don't mind. Just… take good care of yourself. And make sure that dumb girlfriend of yours understands she's dating a sex god, that she'll find no man like you anywhere else"

Sokka smiled and so did she, as she turned around to leave

"Goodbye, Sokka…" she muttered, holding back the flurry of emotions that were taking over her.

Sokka watched her leave only for a second before realizing he had lifted his hand to stop her unconsciously. Oh, darn it all. He knew what he wanted. She had been right, following the path of truth was a good thing at times, but not this time. If being with her was so wrong, then why didn't it feel wrong? Why did it seem as if their bodies had been meant to merge into one, as if they had been waiting for each other their whole lives…? He shook his head and found the resolution to jump towards her, stopping her by grasping her shoulder

"No… I refuse" he said, as she turned around, surprised "You were right, I was going to choose telling Suki and facing the consequences… but damn, I can't do it. I don't want to. I… I want you. I need you. I'll never get you off my mind anyway, so why not sleep with you as well? It'll be far more fun to do that than to jerk off while thinking of you…"

Azula couldn't help herself but giggle at his words. She smiled broadly as he caressed her cheek kindly.

"So… you really want to have an affair with me" she muttered, smiling "Do you know what you're signing up for?"

"Tons of wild, hot sex?" he asked, making her laugh again

"Well, that's the main course, yes" replied Azula, taking his hand in her own "This could be a mess, though. Zuko might find us, or Suki… or just plain anyone and the secret would be out"

"That just makes it all the more exciting" said Sokka, flashing her with a seductive smile.

Azula couldn't control herself anymore. She swung her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, their tongues greeting each other again. Sokka embraced her tightly, knowing he had taken the dangerous path… but knowing it was the only path he would ever want to take.

They drifted apart, their gazes locked together but no longer looking discouraged; now they were joyous, proud and uncertain of the future that awaited them, but they hardly cared at all. Life was all about present, after all.

"So… meet me here, today at 7:00 PM" Azula said, smiling "Unless you have any previous arrangements…"

"Oh, I'd postpone anything if it means I can be with you again" he said, making her giggle

"We can keep in touch on our phones anyway" she said "In case I need you to save me from class before the appointed time…"

"Sure thing" said Sokka, smiling as he leaned down to kiss her again. Azula reciprocated the move with utter joy "See you, then…"

"See you" she said, as he finally walked back to his bike. He was damn late for work, that much he knew well enough… ah, but it had been worth it. He was certain she was the best thing that had happened to his life…

Azula watched him race away, smiling like a dumb schoolgirl in love. Well, she was one, in a way. She had been one. And she had given up on him, but he had returned to her when she hadn't seen it coming. She couldn't be happier about it… and she'd see him again today. She'd keep meeting with him, and they'd make love passionately, just as they had the night before…

She turned around and headed inside, lost inside the dream that the recent happenings had been. He really was her dream lover… she hadn't been wrong, never been wrong about him. He truly was the man Azula had always been waiting for; and she didn't know it, but she was also the woman Sokka had been hoping to find some day. And they were together, at last…

The world had never been brighter for either of them.


	2. Chapter 2

_6 Months later_

**Zuko – 12:25 pm **

**Are you ok? **

**Suki – 12:25 pm **

**Why do you ask? **

**Zuko – 12:26 pm **

**You keep quoting Augustana on Facebook. **

**Suki – 12:27 pm **

**Lol. Fair enough. Sokka and I are just going though a hard time. I have the feeling he is going to break up with me. **

Zuko looked up from his phone, blinking slowly as his heart started to race. It's not that he wanted them to break up, nothing was further from the truth. He just felt a soft tingling sensation come over him at the thought of Suki being unattached.

He was sitting at a table in the library, his computer open with books spread all around him. He was in the process of studying, but he knew that with this text there was going to be no chance of him getting any work done. His professors were always talking about making priorities, about putting more important things before the less important ones. Their intent was to say that school work came before anything personal, and Zuko agreed to an extent, but there was an exception.

Suki was the exception. She was always, and would always be his priority.

**Zuko – 12:28 pm **

**Do you wanna talk about it? **

**Suki – 12:28 pm **

**Aren't you busy?**

**Zuko – 12:29 pm **

**I'm never too busy for you, you should know that. **

**Suki – 12:30 pm**

**You're wonderful. Lol. Meet at my place? **

**Zuko – 12:31 **

**Sure. We can get something to eat if we want. **

**Suki – 12:31**

**Deal. 3 **

He was out of the door of the library before she was even able to get the last text out.

* * *

Suki wished that she could say that could not remember the last time she cried like this. The fact of the matter is that she knew it had been less than a week since her boyfriend had left her sobbing in bed for hours. She always tried to justify it, to tell herself that they were going though a rough patch. She loved him after all, and she knew that he loved her. As long as she had those things she knew that it would be alight. She knew they would get through this, that they did have a future and they would both get there together.

She knew that if she was patient enough it would pass, that things would be ok.

**Sokka - 12:47 pm **

**You're unbelievable. **

To be honest she could not even remember what they were fighting about this time. Something to do with either sex or his bike. He kept asking her to get parts from her father's garage to fix it, but then would not even be that grateful for it. He would just drive off on the damn thing and leave her behind.

The sex thing was another matter all together. He had been detached. Like he did not even care. He never took his clothes off for her anymore, something that she found actually quite upsetting. She had grown to love his strong build since he had started working at the factory and always wanted to touch it when she could. He never gave her the chance though.

Whenever they did make love it was short and uninspired. She had read a few books and got several issues of Cosmo in hopes of spicing things up in bed. Whenever she proposed these ideas he just rolled his eyes, and told her that it was not needed, that she was enough. His actions were quite different though.

**Suki - 12:48 pm **

**I'M UNBELIEVABLE!? You act like we arn't even dating! You never want to do anything anymore! **

**Sokka - 12:40 pm **

**I'm just busy.**

If he was as busy as he acted then he should be living someplace other than that crappy apartment. He would not be begging her to fix his bike when something went wrong. But both of those things were happening, leaving Suki confused as to what – or who- he was so busy with.

**Suki - 12:41 pm **

**But all the time? You never wanna do anything and then you act like I'm the one who is just over thinking things. **

**Sokka - 12:42 pm**

**Perhaps you are over thinking it. **

**Suki - 12:42 pm**

**Oh, so it's my fault now? **

**Sokka - 12:43 pm**

**No. It's no one's fault Suki. **

Another lie. She knew that he blamed her for it. She was used to it. He used her an outlet for his annoyances in life. If he had a bad day at work he would blow up on her when she asked him about his day. If he was behind on some bills, he would get pissed when she would talk about going on a date. It had been like this for months. He expected her to be the loyal little girl to stroke his ego at the end of the day, while she got nothing.

She just wanted her to talk to him. She just wanted to know what was going on and she did not think that was so unreasonable.

**Suki - 12:43 pm **

**Then tell me why are you so distant? What is going on?**

**Sokka - 12:43 pm **

**It's nothing Suki. There is nothing going on. **

Suki threw her phone on the over stuffed green chair on the other side of her room, flopping down into her bed. She wrapped herself in her thick blankets, pulling her them close to her as she cried silently. She tried to think about why she was dealing with this at all. Why she bothered with a man who was not at all interested in moving forward in life.

She just wanted to future, she wanted a family, a house, a wedding. She had always wanted those things for himself, ever since she was a girl. She could not understand why he was not wanting them as well. Things had been so promising, so perfect for so long. He was always so sweet and kind with her. Doing little things that made her heart melt, that made her feel loved and wanted, that made her feel like she was the only girl in the world to him.

In exchange he was the only man in the world to her. I mean there was Zuko of course, but that was different. Sokka was her love and nothing would ever change that. She stood by him, and comforted him when he needed it, loved him when he needed it, and did all those things without him even having to ask. All she asked for was the same in return and never got them.

She was not expecting to get married tomorrow, but she did want to know what was in store for them. She wanted them to talk about it, so that she knew they had the same goals, the same plan. Suki simply did not want to waste time on someone who was not going to give her what she wanted to bad, be it next week or ten years from now. She had hoped that he would have grown up as they had aged, but nothing was further from the truth.

She just wanted her Sokka, and wanted that for the rest of her life. Was that really so much to ask? She could not figure it out anymore, and part of her was too emotionally exhausted to do so.

Zuko pulled up to the house that Suki shared with her parents. It was a little ways out in the country, but not far from the garage that her father owned and she worked in from time to time. He spotted her light blue, 1965 Mustang Convertible in front of the white house, the windows of her bedroom open. Her bedroom was atop the detached garage, with a sturdy wood staircase leading up to a balcony. He had climbed these stairs countless times to come to his best friend's room, but today he climbed them with a bit more urgency. He could not tell if it was from knowing that she needed him, or just wanting to be close to her.

He let himself into her apartment, like he was used to. He was standing in the larger of the two rooms that made up the space. It was her craft and living room. He loved this room, it seemed like every square inch of it was covered with things that she loved, with things that reminded him of her. Sevral of the items that they had acquired together in their years of fiendship, as well as pictures of them. It was his favorite place on earth, because he knew it was her's. He called out for her, even though he knew that she would be in the next room.

He sat down his bag on the floor next to her blue crushed velvet sofa that was covered with pillows and blankets, most of which she made herself. In any other living space it would have been tacky, but it blended in wonderfully with her colorful eclectic décor. It was like everything else in the apartment, in her life really. Taken out of context it was just not the same. In context he loved every part of it, of her.

He walked into her small bedroom, which was about two third the size of her main room. It was decorated just like the other one, but just felt cozier, always had to him.

It could be that he knew she slept there.

"Sorry if I don't get up to greet you." Suki mumbled from under her blankets. He could only see her head of auburn hair sticking out from under the comforter. He had found her like this more and more recently, epically in the past six months.

Zuko just sighed a little bit and walked over to her big bed where she was laying, running his fingers though his dark shaggy hair. He laid in the bed next to her, a totally platonic action that he had done several times with her, and she with him. He reached up and pulled the blankets back from her face, looking at her tear stained eyes. "Hello beautiful." He told her with a smile.

Suki just laughed, cuddling close to him through the blanket, "I don't look anything close to beautiful." Zuko and her and been close ever since he was 13, and had just grown more so over the years. They understood one another in ways that they did not even fully know. There was just something there that they could not even really put into words. They both loved what they had and would not trade it for anything the world.

"Well…" One side of his mouth curled into a smile, "I've always thought that when you cried it just make your eyes look bluer."

She rolled her eyes, pulling her blanket up over her mouth, "Somehow I don't feel any better."

He rolled over onto his side, propping himself up with his elbow as he gave her another soft smile, "So what's wrong?" She shook her head, clenching her eyes tight as more tears fell from them. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what is wrong." Zuko reached out and brushed some hair out of her face.

Suki smiled, ever so lightly at the contact, at the feeling of his warm skin so close to hers. God, how she loved that skin. She had, more than once, cuddled close to him when she was cold to get more comfortable. Over the years she did it less and less as his body had changed under her. She remembered the first time that she had felt muscles on him, she remembered the look on his face when she got a little too close and she felt the reaction his body gave her.

It was one of their many jokes that they still had and used all the time with one another. They joked, it was how they dealt with the things that held them down. After Ozai's conviction, after Suki's grandmother died, after Mai left, all of those things were made better with one making the other laugh, helping them move past what bothered them. He knew that if he could just maker her laugh she would be ok.

"If you don't tell me I'm gonna have to force it out of you."

"And how will you force me, Mr. Kasai?" She smirked ever so lightly, looking into his honey eyes. Those eyes that seemed to defy logic to her.

"I will figure something out." He twisted his mouth as he looked her face over.

"If anyone can make me smile, it's going to be you Zuko."

"Well good." He smiled kindly at her, "I'm glad that I can be of some use to you."

"Some use?" She lifted herself out from under the blanket, sitting up in bed. He took one long, aching moment to take her all in. He never thought that someone would look so beautiful in tank tops and sweat pants. "You have always been extremely useful, to me anyways."

"Then tell me what is going on." He mumbled, reaching over and showing her hip playfully. He had seen those hips grow over the years, from the time that they meet when she was twelve, till today as she was about to turn twenty two. Her hips is what had grown the most during her development, and it was the thing he like best about her appearance.

He remembered the first time he had gone to one of her volleyball games, sitting next to her mother in the stands of their middle school gym. Her had been surprised at how much he liked the way she looked in those little black shorts as she moved. She was so quick, so good at what she did. It was like this when she played basketball too. She used sports as a way to get out her frustrations and annoyances with life. He loved watching her play, he loved watching her move.

She still gave him that feeling every time he saw her move. Now he was just better at controlling it, and knew how to look at her ass too much around her father. He had learned not to do that the hard way.

"If I'm so useful, let me help you." He sat up, crossing his legs in front of him.

Suki reached out and brushed some hair out of his face, "You need to get a hair cut." She joked lightly.

He just smiled, flipping the hair out of his eyes, "Stop changing the subject. Tell me what is going on Suki." He looked into those eye, the ones that he could never tell what color they were. They were both blue and grey at the same time, leading to them looking like a totally different color.

She looked at him for a long moment. She was not really sure what she was so scared of, she knew that she could tell him anything. She sighed heavily, her head leaning back on her shoulders as he hands lay in her lap, "I think Sokka is cheating on me." Her voice shook as she spoke.

Zuko frowned heavily, feeling the pain seething from her, knowing that his friend was hurting in ways that he could not help her. The best thing that he could do is to be honest, "I think he is too."

Her eyes snapped to him, "What do you know?" If Sokka would talk to anyone about what was going on it would be Zuko. They talked about everything after all. They were best friends. He was both of their best friends. In the next room there were several pictures of the three of them, hugging and laughing together. For so long they had just been a unit, working like a set of well oiled cogs. It was another reason that she loved Zuko.

"Nothing." He insisted, shrugging lightly, "I just feel like he is keeping something hidden. He's been off recently."

Suki nodded in agreement, looking over at him. "He won't reply to my texts sometimes, and when he does he is always so short with me. When we are together it's like he is someplace else. I will ask him something and he will not even know that I've been talking to him. It will be like I pulled him out of some kind of day dream. Like he can't be bothered to even pay attention to me.

"And I'm not just being a needy brat about it! I think there are some things that are just a given with couples, and even they have gone out the window.

"And it's even worse when we have sex. He never kisses me, never makes eye contact, none of that. He refuses to even take off his clothing for me. He will just do it so I can get off, then either leaves or goes to sleep."

This was the not first time he had heard her talk about sex, and he was somewhat used to it by now. Not to say that it did not bother him, it did. When ever she talked about it he would shiver internally as thought of them being together. His best friend's tan skin touching the milky white skin that he wanted so much to be his own to touch. He put up a good front though, "He is not even reaching climax with you anymore?" His role was the friend, that is what he did.

She shook her had, crying more now, "Its like he does not even need it anymore. And even that never seems to happen anymore. We used to have sex a few times a week, and now he acts like I'm…." Her voice trailed off.

"Don't think that Suki." He whispered, brushing some tears off her soft cheeks. "You are totally worth getting off to." He chuckled lightly.

She just laughed a little bit as well, shaking her head. "That was one of the best complements you have ever given to me."

"I'm glad." His hand went to her hair, brushing the back of it comfortingly.

Suki pressed her knees to her chest with a heavy frown. "it's just not been the same."

He sighed heavily, looking at her distraught face, "It may not be that. It could be that he is just-" She shook her head, going to speak, "Let me finish Suki…" She looked over at him, tears gathering in the bottom of her eyes. "He is having a really shitty time night now. I mean he is working that job and has to do all this really bad grunt work all day long and it's killing him. He can't talk to his father like he wants to, or even Katara and Aang. He is making so little money, and he has that piece of shit apartment."

She didn't say anything as tears rolled down her cheeks, watching Zuko speak.

"So he is just going though a lot, and I'm sure that he is more than happy that he has you. He just may not be in the best place to show it right now."

"But it's me Zuko."

"I know, Suki. But you just have to be patent with him."

"I am being patient! I've been waiting for all these things for years. I mean we have been together for four years and he still refuses to talk about our future!"

"That's another thing." He sighed, "I know that you want to move forward and life and get started on things, but you can't expect him to think about the future when his present is so shitty."

"But I'm in his present!" She said, tears falling more freely now. "Aren't I enough Zuko?"

"Of course you are." He scooted closer to her, letting her head lay on his shoulder, his hand rubbing her back lightly, "You are more than enough Suki." He felt his heart fall into his stomach as he said this, "I've always thought you were enough."

She pulled her head away from him, looking at him with a soft frown, "What?"

He pulled his arm away from her, looking at her with wide eyes. "What?"

"What did you say?"

He blushed over deeply, stumbling over his words, "I've… I've always t-though you were enough?"

"Enough what?" She was not crying anymore, her eyes instead looking serious and focused.

"Everything." He whispered, his eyes locking with hers. Neither of them moved or breathed for one long, still moment as they looked into one another's eyes. He felt like his heart was about to explode out of his chest as they were looking at one another. He had thought so many times about kissing her, but this was the first time that he actually was going to do something about it.

He closed his eyes, quickly leaning in and pressing his thin lips to her full ones, stealing the gasp that came from her.

This was not the first time they had kissed. The first time came when he was 14, her 13. They were under one of the cars in her fathers garage, her showing him the different parts of the car. He had always been a curious boy and found the Kyser garage to be a place so far from his life that he ate up every piece of knowledge that he could out of that location. It was while under this car that they had tilted their heads, looking at one another as they talked. She leaned in and kissed him. It was little more tan a nano second of lip contact, but it was a kiss none the less. It just seems like the right thing to do at the time and ended with them both just laughing and then getting back to taking about fuel lines.

This time it was different though. This time their were adults, they were in her bed, and they did not stop after a nanosecond of contact.

She wanted to pull away, she wanted to push him away and yell at him for stealing this kiss from her when she was already so down. She wanted to hate him for this, she wanted to never talk to him again for it.

But he was far too delicious, too sweet, too warm, too perfect for anything of the sort. His lips were not anything like Sokka's, who's were hard and powerful, just like the rest of him. Zuko's lips were so soft and warm and she could feel herself melting into them. It felt to her as thought these lips were created to fit with hers.

It was for that reason that Suki did not resist. Her arms went around his neck, her fingers digging into the dark hair at the base of his skull. She didn't want Zuko to get away from her.

It was when those big ruby red lips of hers parted on his that his eyes shot open. The sudden realization of who he was kissing hit him like a truck. Yes, it was the girl who he had been infatuated with years, his very close friend, his most trusted confidant. On the other hand, he was kissing the girlfriend of his best friend of 15 years.

The realization apparently hit her at the same time, making her pull away from him. They both just looked at one another for a long, aching moment, the air between them feeling like it was on fire with electric charge. She panted lightly, her fingers petting him softly.

She melted when she saw him tongue slide out of his mouth and run over his lips. It made them glisten in the low light of the bedroom and made her so hungry for those lips again. Suki leaned in again, trying to press their lips together.

He moved his face, looking to the side and forcing her lips to go to his cheek, "Suki..." Her grip on him became tighter, her lips searching for his for another kiss. She wanted those lips on hers, she needed it.

He sighed her name again, drawing a whimper of pleasure from her. His hands went to her shoulders, pushing her away lightly. She pulled her hands off him, placing them on the bed to keep her self up.

"I'm sorry." She breathed, "I just..."

"It's my fault." He insisted, pulling further away from her and going to get off the bed, "I shouldn't have done that."

"Zuko, I'm-"

He got off the bed, looking away flustered. "Just..." He held up his hand to say something, sighing heavily, "Forget that happened." He left the bedroom as quickly as he could, going into the living room to grab his bag.

She pulled herself out from under her blankets, taking to her feet. "Don't walk away from me, Zuko."

"It just best that I do." He reached down and grabbed his bag, throwing it on his back.

"You can't just kiss me like that then walk away!"

He spun around to her, a heavy from on his face. "I told you, I should not have done that, it was a mistake."

"Kissing me was a mistake?"

"Yes..." He swallowed hard, his face flushing over. "Yes it was."

"You've always been the worst liar."

He smiled, laughing a little bit, "So you want the truth?"

"Yes... tell me the truth, Zuko."

He took a deep breath, looking at her. He was not even sure that he could tell her the truth after keeping it inside for so long, after not even letting himself fully know the truth.

"The truth is that I love Sokka, he is my best friend and will always will be." He sighed heavily, looking at her face fall, "But he is a fucking idiot."

Her eyes questioned him, her arms crossing in front of her chest. "What do you mean?"

He gave up on keeping things hidden and just let go, "He as an idiot because he has you, in all of your perfection and he just tosses you aside like you are nothing." Suki's eyes widened as he spoke, her heart beating up in his throat. She wanted to look away from him, but her eyes were locked with his honey golden eyes. "He doesn't respect you, he treats you like crap, and now he may actually be cheating on you!" he laughed loudly, shaking his head as she looked at him, "Any man who is lucky enough to have you should do nothing but love you. And he's a fucking idiot for not doing just that, Suki."

She sighed his name, reaching out for him. He took her hands and pulled them to him. Their foreheads went together, their breath hot on one another's skins. He was shaking like mad as his hands went around her waist, holding her tightly there. She smelled so good, she always did.

"I would never treat you like that Suki..." His eyes were glossed over with tears as he looked at her, "I would never treat you like anything less than the goddess you are."

She knew he was right. She had always known that was exactly how he would treat her. She saw the way he had treated Mai, and Jin for that matter and she had always known that her would treat her that same, amazing way if she was his to have in that way.

There was no Sokka in that moment, no pain, no tears, no saddens. There was just her and Zuko. Her Zuko. That beautiful, sweet boy who she now knew was so much more than just a friend. He had always been more than that, she just never saw it. She was angry at herself for never seeing this but she did not have time to relish in that feeling. She was having too much fun in this moment when she found herself in his arms.

"Zuko," she said in a low voice, pressing her body against his. She had already decided in her mind that she was going to have him for as long he would stay still for her.

He took a deep, shaking breath as he felt like those eyes were looking directly into his soul. He knew that look in her eyes only meant one thing. It filled him with a terrifying mixture of pleasure and fear, a mixture that made him want to continue all the more. "I don't know if..."

"I don't care." She protested, her hands pushing his bag off his shoulders. He moved his hands from her waist, letting the bag fall to the ground behind him. He licked his lips, searching for words in her face to explain what he meant.

"Suki, we-"

"Zuko..." Her hands went to the back of his head, digging her nails into his hair. "You can't walk away from what you just said even if you wanted to." She shook her head, her eyes locked with his, "I won't let you walk away."

"It's not that simple Suki."

"Then we make it simple." She leaned in and pressed her lips to his, parting them as her pink tongue slipped into his mouth.

Something clicked in Zuko's mind, turning off his inhibitions and forcing all his senses into high gear. His hands went to her hips, grabbing them forcefully as he pressed his tongue back onto hers. Suki moaned hard, her arms going around his neck as they kissed one another forcefully. She took the bottom hem of his shirt and into her hand, lifting it up. With his help she was able to remove the shirt, a smile playing across his lips as she looked at him.

Zuko went to kiss her again but she pulled away, taking her hand into his and pulling him softly towards her bedroom. He moaned a little bit at her gesture, following her back into the room he had just fled from. She spun him around with a smile, pushing him down onto the bed. He scooted back towards the top of the bed, her eyes locked with his as she followed him hungrily.

She smiled happily, sitting on his hips, her knees on either side of him. "How long have you wanted to do this?" Suki asked him with a sultry voice.

He flipped some stray hair out of his face as it flushed over, "Since I was 14."

Suki could not help but smile. She had not known it had been there for that long, that his infatuation ran that deep. She was not surprised though, it all made sense now in fact. He was not alone in those thoughts. "I used to think about you when I would I touch myself." She just looked down at him shitless before her, tingling with pleasure at the thought of finally having the body that she had thought about so long ago.

His eyes got wide at her confession, a shock of excitement tearing though him, "Me too." It was in this second that he thought of Sokka for the first time since they had kissed. It was just fleeting one, but one none the less. He had considered about it before, about having to choose between Suki and Sokka. It was no choice as he saw it. Suki would _always_ be his priority.

Her hands running over his warm skin. Zuko watched her intently, his eyes following her every move. His erection had become apparent, and she knew so as evident by her hips grinding down onto him. His bottom lip was caught between his teeth, his hands going to her hips, kneading the skin in a silent plea for her to stop teasing him.

She was in no hurry to stop though. She wanted to touch and taste every inch Zuko that she could. She wanted to give him something though, something to hold him over. She needed to get some of her clothing off anyways.

She took her tank top off over hear head, slowly as to show him the level of her resolve. When the fabric was removed he looked up at her with one long, lingering stare, his eyes shinning. The look on his face made her blush, a smile on her face.

He had seen her in a bathing suit, several times in fact and then one time in a bikini. He had just blushed, looking for a long second at her half exposed chest. At first she had been embarrassed, but then flattered at the attention. The only think she knew to do was just punch him in the arm and tell him to keep his eyes to himself.

That was nothing compared to what he was seeing now tough. Added with the fact that they were his to touch as he wised, he felt an overwhelming pulse of excitement flow though him. Her bare breasts were exposed to him, those perky mounds of flesh laying for him to take in, for him to devour with his eyes.

"Are they want you expected?" She tucked some hair behind her ears, looking down at him.

His eyes snapped up to her's, "You will always exceed my expectations." He breathed, making her smile and blush.

Suki giggled lightly, her hands going down and undoing the fly on his jeans. "I can only assume that you will exceed mine as well."

"Suki, wait." He reached down and took her wrists into his hands, pulling them away. "I have to know something."

She knew what he wanted to know, and she was more than happy to tell him, it was the truth after all. She had known it for years, just never wanted to admit it, never wanted to think about it. It hurt too much. Not now though, now she knew it, and she knew that she had to tell him, "Yes. I love you." She croaked, her voice firm and sure.

His eyes widened, a smile on his face, "And you're not just doing this to get back at Sokka?"

Her hands went into his, her fingers in between his, "I could care less about him…" She whispered, "I found something better, something amazing."

"But I've always been here." His voice was sad and far away as he spoke. The look in his eyes forcing Suki's heart into her throat.

"I know." She sighed, "I never knew you felt like this though, you never told me."

"Would it have mattered if I did?"

She looked down at him, a heavy frown on her face. She did not know how to answer him. Things between them had always been so muddled. He was so troubled when they first meet, in those first few years. She knew no matter how much she liked him or him her, it was just not possible. They both needed to grow before anything could happen.

And then when things were better and he was claimed. Mai and him had not even dated. It was like she was not there at all one second, then with him the next. She did not even have a chance. So she moved on. She fell in love with Sokka. Then Mai left him. She left him to go after her dreams, which she made clear he was not part of. She was there with him, holding him as he cried, telling him that things would be ok.

So he was single. He dated here and there, including one experimental phase with a handsome earth bender named Karoo. For the most part he was a student, Sokka and Suki's friend, and he was content. And she loved him for that. She never thought of leaving Sokka for him though. Things were really well for a while with him after all. But now as she was sitting over the dark haired boy that had held her hand, and held her heart for years, she questioned why she had ever even thought of him as anything else.

"Don't answer that." He mumbled, "It's irrelevant." His eyes were still on her's.

"I'm sorry, Zuko." She whispered. Pulling his hand up to hers and kissing the top of it. She wanted to badly to make it up to him. She let got of his hands, her's going back down to his hips, undoing his fly. He did not stop her this time, but just watched her hand sliding into his pants. They both let out an audible gasp when her fingers made contact with the soft skin of his cock.

It had been almost a year since he had called it off with Jin, a girl that he had a friends-with-benefits type relationship with. She was the last to touch him, the last one two do anything with him. It had been so long, that he had forgotten the touch of anyone other than himself. Suki's fingers were so careful, but so sure in her movements.

"You've been holding out on me, Zuko." She cooed, pulling him out of his pants. He was much thicker than Sokka, which brought a surge of excitement to her lower stomach, knowing that she was about her have her way with this thing in her hand. "It's beautiful." She thought about him being inside her, about the pleasure that she would get from having him make love to her.

His breath shook as she started to play with him, her long fingers wrapping around his soft shaft. "I never thought of it as beautiful." He was getting harder in her hand, his boxers cutting into his tender skin as she pulled at him. His hands went to the waistline of his pants, trying to push them down.

"Hands off." She snapped, removing her hand from him and pulling the pants and boxers down herself. He lifted his hips up, letting her slip the pants down. She crawled off him, her hands going to his beloved Macbeth shoes. She tugged them both off at the same time before pulling his pants all the way off, letting them pool on the floor.

She stood at the foot of the bed, looking him over with eager eyes. She had always knows that he had a beautiful body, but seeing it now, laid out before her, gave her goose bumps. She could see the insecurity in his face though, an unsurety in his eyes as she looked him over.

All doubt left him when she got back on the bed, crawling over to him with a smile on her lips. His hands went to her chest, the feeling of her soft skin making him moan as she hovered over him. Suki let his rough hands explore her as she reached over onto the bedside table, grabbing a bottle of clear gel and sitting it on the bed with them.

Her attention then went back to him, hands going to his chest as she lowered herself down. Her lips went to his neck, kissing and sucking the skin there. Her hands were on his rib cake, rubbing him there as her arms went around to her back. He buried his nose into her hair, taking in the soft smell of her. That sweet smell that he had always loved.

She just laughed a little bit as she started to kiss down his chest, her hands touching every inch of his skin that she could reach. She did not dare touch the one part of him that he needed touched the most, despite the verbal protests that were coming from him. She wanted to make up for lost time, to make him feel more amazing than he ever had with a woman.

She attacked his nipple with her lips, swirling her tongue around it with a heavy moan. Zuko's hands went to her hair, digging his finger into her scalp. Her lips teased his sensitive skin, her hands trailing down his torso, rubbing his lower stomach.

He was not as built as Sokka was, but she did not seem to mind as was apparent by her touching and licking him, by the way she was devouring him. He wished that she would go back to touching his cock, and just stop with this teasing.

Suki had other things in mind though as she sat up, her hands now running along his outer thighs. Her fingers traveled in, fingertips teasing his sensitive inner thighs, her bottom lip now between her teeth. He inhaled sharply though his nose, his hips arching towards her. He felt like he was going to rip in half unless she did something but could not find the words to communicate as much.

He was further frustrated when she leaned down, only to have her kiss the soft skin of his thigh that she was just touching. He parted his lips, a soft cry forcing out of his lips and filling the air in the room. She just laughed at this reaction, nipping at the skin between his legs.

"Fucking Christ, Suki." He groaned, his hands gripping the sheets tightly.

Suki just looked up at him, a large smile on her face. She did felt her own arousal growing every moment as she teased him, the smell of him flooding her senses. She finally felt the need to touch him in that place that he needed her to. She breathed a hot breath on his shaft, leaning in and brushing her nose against him.

He had to fight back to urge to come as soon as he felt the contact. The feeling of her full lips dragging the length of him in one fluid, agonizingly slow movement forced his hips upwards, begging for more. Her slim fingers went around the base of his cock, gripping him tight and making Zuko moan forcefully.

He wanted to enjoy this as much as he could, knowing that those full, beautiful lips were kissing him in the way that he had wanted for so long. He stopped fighting, stopped wanting anything specific, stopped trying to over think it and just relaxed his body, letting this wonderful woman just have her way with him. It was when she felt this relaxation that she finally started what she had thought about doing to him for years now. Her ruby red lips when to his tip, placing a soft kiss on it. Her lips spread open, moving down on his skin. She pulled off him and did it again, her lips puckering and spreading in a steady movements.

Her free hand reached out on the bed, finding the bottle of lube that she had gotten off the bed side table earlier. Suki pulled off him, her hands applying some of the gel to her hand, rubbing it in to get better converge. Her hand went to him, rubbing up and down him as her lips went back to his tip. The lubricant made it easer for her to gain moment on him, and for her to go a little faster with her pulling.

The addition of the cold lube made him shiver, his balls jerking up with each pull of his cock. Suki just looked up at him, her blue eyes flashing with passion. Zuko looked down at her, gasping heavily as she slipped her mouth over him again, but pushing him into her mouth further. Their eyes were still locked as her lips moved down him, making him shutter and shake with a heavy moan.

His hands went to her hair, running his fingers though those soft locks. He was trying to hold himself off, to not come too soon. But with everything she she was doing he knew that he was not going to be able to last much longer.

Suki closed her eyes, making soft sucking sounds as she pressed his tip at the back of her throat, fighting back the overwhelming urge to gag. It paid off, causing his hips to lift off the bed and towards her. He was tugging on her hair in short, loving tugs as his hips twisted under her. He moaned her name, his foot dragging along the bed as he felt himself getting closer.

She tightened her grip on him, running her tongue over the bottom of his cock slowly. Zuko gasped, pulling on her hair a bit more firmly as his one knee drew up. He clenched his teeth, his eyes fluttering as he felt a climax cut through him, releasing himself into her. Suki was watching him, her checks flushed over as the milky substance flooded her mouth. He tasted so much better than Sokka ever had.

She left her lips around him for one long and agonizing moment before sitting up and pulling herself off him. He just moaned again, his head rolling to the side as his hands went from her head to the bed, palms up and arms limp. He was panting as her tongue snaked out of her mouth, licking some of him off her lips. Suki smiled as she watched him laying before her, her hands traveling up from his hips to his stomach and rubbing him lovingly.

She laid herself down on him, her lips going to his cheek in a soft kiss. He summoned his strength to move his arms to around her waist, holding her there as he went to kiss her. She smiled into the kiss, a soft moan on her lips. One of her hands went to his left eye, running her fingers over the scar tissue. Despite what he thought about it, she had always thought it made him handsome. It had been what had brought them together and what she loved most about his appearance.

He pulled away from the kiss, a smile on his face, "You are amazing." He whispered, blushing some of her hair out of her face and behind her ears. She nodded in silent agreement, her lips seeking his. He just laughed softly, his thumb grazing her cheek as they kissed.

It was so tender, it was so beautiful, it was exactly what she had been missing in her life. It was all that she wanted from Sokka, from anyone actually. And here it was in the arms of her most loved friend. She made a promise to herself that she would never let that go, let him go. She couldn't.

"I'm sorry, Zuko." She mumbled into his lips, her arms locking around his neck.

"There is nothing to be sorry about, Suki." He told her, still rubbing her cheeks, "We just have to move forward." She watched his cheeks flush over, pain in his eyes, "I don't know what forward is though."

She held his cheeks, placing a few quick kisses on his lips, "I don't either." She sighed, looking into those golden pools that were his irises, "But I know I want you."

"So you'll leave him?"

There was a long painful moment of her saying nothing, just her blinking slowly, his face falling. He rolled his eyes, sitting up and shoving her off him and onto the bed. He was trying to fight back tears as he felt his heart breaking.

"Zuko..." She watched him get up, her face falling.

"Don't bother." He got to the end of the bed, reaching down and going to grab his jeans and boxers. She looked over his glorious, strong back with a frown, just wanting to be close to him again. He Stood up, pulling them up on himself as tears started to fall from his eyes. He did not face her, he did not want to. He never wanted to look at her again.

"Don't go." Her voice shook, "I just... I just need a second to think about this."

"W-what is there to think about?" He stammered, crying more now, "After all those things you just told me, after what you just did to me how can you even think about it for a second?"

She jumped out of bed, grabbing him and spinning him around to face her. Her heart sank when she saw the tears on his cheeks. She had always hated seeing him cry, those gold eyes flooded with hurt brought nothing but anguish to her. The thought that she was responsible for these tears made it hurt even worse.

"Please don't cry." She whispered, pulling him close into another kiss.

His lips were still under her's, his eyes clenched tight. He pulled away after a second, walking away from her.

"Zuko don't do this!"

He grabbed his shirt from the floor in the main room, taking his bag into his other hand. He went to the door that lead out to the balcony, opening it.

"ZUKO KASAI! DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE WALK OUT THAT DOOR!" He froze, looking back at her over his bare shoulder. She went to him, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind. "I love you Zuko, and I won't let you just walk out."

"Do you really?" He whispered, he spun around in her arms, looking at her with a stern look in his eyes.

"Yes!" Her hands went to his face, holding it in place, "I do and I want to be with you!"

"Then what is the confusion!?" He pulled away from her again, going back into the living room and sitting his things down, "Cause right now I feel like I'm getting played, and I don't fucking like it Suki."

"For fuck sake Zuko, but yourself in my shoes!" She followed him, finding one of her shirts on the floor and throwing it on, "I'm going though a hard time with my boyfriend of five years, I think he is cheating on me, when all I want to do is just be with him and start our lives together. Then I found out that my best friend has had a thing for me that entire time, while most of the time I've felt the same way about him! And he is amazing and I feel like an idiot for not seeing it sooner."

His hands were on his hips as she spoke to him, tears still on his cheeks. "Is that what you are confused about?"

"Kinda." She ran her fingers though the tips of her hair, "I'm pissed at myself, yes. But I'm also really confused because I know that you are ten times the man he is, and I know that you will be wonderful to me just like you always have been."

"So what is the issue?"

"Because I still have this feeling that I should stay with him." Her hands went to her eyes, trying to hold back tears. "Because I know that you are perfect but I still love him."

Zuko felt his stomach drop, feeling very selfish for expecting so much from her so fast, knowing how much she loved Sokka. He went to her, wrapping his arms around her slim waist and pulling her close to him. Suki's arms went around his neck, her lips on his cheek, "I'm so confused Zuko."

"I know." He placed his lips on her forehead, closing his eyes.

"I'm not playing you, I love you, but I love him, and I feel like I have to stay committed to him."

He sighed heavily, closing his eyes, "Then you have to follow your heart, and so what you think is best."

She could feel the sadness in his voice, making her heart break. She just held him tighter, tears rolling down her cheeks now. She could not tell if it was just her imagination, or if it was from being lonesome, but she felt like she fit in his arms. She felt like her and Zuko fit together like long lost puzzle pieces. The more she thought about it the more and more she just only ever wanted to be in his arms, his warm, strong, perfect, warm arms.

"I just want you." Suki breathed into his skin. "That is all I'll ever want."

He looked at her after pulling away, his eyes looking like they were on fire, "Then let me have you, let me take you."

The words made her gasp as she nodded and leaned up, kissing him lovingly on the lips. He embraced the kiss this time, letting his lips part and her tongue slip into his mouth. She couldn't stop kissing him, could not bring herself to pull away from those warm lips, she never wanted to be away from them again.

He was trying to pull her to bedroom, but her feet were planted on the ground ware she stood. Zuko just wrapped his arms around her hips, lifting her up into his arms. She just continued to kiss him as she was carried to the bedroom, her tongue exploring every inch of his warm mouth as she wrapped her thighs around his hips.

He took her to the bedroom, lowering himself onto the bed with his knees, laying her down. With his help her shirt was removed again, throwing it on the other side of the room in a swift movement. He was standing up on his knees as her attention went to his fly, undoing it quickly. He laughed a little bit as she leaned in, licking her stomach.

"None of that this time." He said playfully, pushing her down to the bed. "This time I take care of you." His hands went to the waistline of her sweat pants, pulling them and her black underpants down to her hips. He licked his lips when he finally saw the smooth skin between her legs, thinking about all the things that he would be doing do her there.

She laughed at his reaction, lifting her hips up so Zuko could pull the pants down and off her. It left her laying naked on the bed before him, a wide smile on his face. His mind raced with what he was going to do with her now that she was his to have. He just wanted to take her, to make her his. He wanted to show her that he was better than Sokka at this, and would be better at everything else that may come up in their lives. He wanted to be the one to take her breath away, the one who filled her, the one who was her man; and he was going to do just that.

His cheek went to her chest, feeling the heart that was thumping in her chest. He loved doing this with his lovers, feeling their very life force so close to him. There was something very sexy, very personal about it. He just smiled warmly at the contact, his eyes closing. "I don't ever want to let go of you, Suki."

"Then never do." She cooed, kissing his ear. He moved his mouth to hers, bringing her in for a soft and tender kiss. His hand went behind her head, digging her nails into his hair as if to hold him in place.

Her hands went from his back to his pants, pushing them down past his ass as her legs spreading to let him rest between them. Without their lips parting he pushed his pants down just past his ass, letting his cock press up against her soft folds. She felt his tip on her, making her shiver in pleasure as the thought of having him inside of her. Suki nodded softly into the kiss, egging him on to do what she wanted.

He reached down, taking his cock into his hand and pressing it against her soft center. She moaned into their kiss as he trusted his hips forward, pressing himself into her. Her moaned turned to a groan as she felt her insides stretch to make way for his thickness.

A groan was forced from the back of Zuko's throat as he pulled out, then trusted back into her. She pulled away from the kiss, arching her head back with a heavy smile on her face. "It's so good." She moaned happily.

His mouth went to her chin, biting at it softly as he started rocking his hips against her, letting himself fall into a steady rhythm of movement. Suki's fingers dug into his hair, her hips meeting his with each thrust, him filling her like she had never been before. The room was filled with masculine and feminine moans as they moved, hands in hair and on hips.

He was too busy just enjoying the moment with her, wrapping up in the pleasure of being inside of Suki to know what was going on any place other than the bed. Suki did not see anything either as her eyes were closed, her lover's name on her lips.

Neither of them saw the tall, tan skipped, blue eyed man in the door way; his face motionless as he saw his girlfriend and best friend having sex.


	3. Chapter 3

**After much delay here we have it! Further more if you are artistically inclined and ever feel like drawing something for ANY of our stories we would be more than happy to use them. That and we would love you FOREVER! **

She didn't know when she had grown used to being taken care of, to letting him take control of the situation. She had always been the one in charge in every single one of her endeavors, even as a child, but now she was submitted to him, completely submitted to him.

And she loved every second of it.

His thrusts had been steady and rhythmical for a few minutes now, bringing them both to an edge as she ravaged his back's skin with her nails as she usually did. After six months of sneaking around and meeting in secret in many locations, which included her college's library, Sokka's workplace, the bathroom during a gathering of their group of friends and many more, she had almost grown used to being filled by him completely. It was something neither of them could explain nor comprehend entirely, but all of sudden both their lives seemed to revolve around getting together to have wildest sex they had ever enjoyed. And they could only get to it when it was the two of them… what they shared was special; they both had known it was ever since they had their first tryst.

Sokka feared Azula's nails might reach his bones if she kept ripping his skin in this manner, but for some reason the pain had become unbelievably enjoyable, he even looked forward to having those pale hands running up and down his back in that savage manner. As for Azula, she truly couldn't even think straight as he entered her repeatedly, crashing against every zone in her body he had to touch to make her scream his name out loud uncontrollably.

The entire dormitory was aware now that the scary firebending girl from the fourth floor was getting laid often: it wasn't easy to ignore her cries of passion at the most random times of the day, since whenever Sokka dropped by to see her they would get it going, and if he didn't go to her room, he'd give her a ride to his. All in all, they had barely stopped their carnal activities in half a year. Sokka even helped her study at times, whenever she had to face tests and the sort in school… although his method of aiding her wasn't a conventional one at all, but Azula was most enthusiastic about it.

Azula gritted her teeth, trying to control the screams somehow, but she couldn't stop herself. His penis seemed to grow larger with each thrust, and the friction between them was sending shivers down Sokka's spine. She was so hot he feared she'd melt down his cock if they managed to hold on any longer… but it was so enjoyable he wanted more, just a little more…

He couldn't hold back his orgasm when it hit him, only seconds after she had reached her own. They kept crashing their hips together amongst moans and groans, seeking another immediate release and obtaining it, making the experience so pleasant it couldn't be real…

Sokka collapsed on her heaving chest as his hands held her in place by holding her hips. Azula kept panting, still moaning slightly as the arousal began subsiding. Their surroundings returned to them as they recalled they were in her room, the place they usually met in since it was the safest, although Zuko had almost run into them once. Sokka had been forced to hide under Azula's bed as she pretended she had been about to take a bath when Zuko had barged in. Seeing his sister's naked body by mistake had probably scarred the man for life, but if he had known the truth he probably would have gotten a heart attack.

"Damn, that was…" said Sokka, struggling to get his breath back

"It gets better every time…" Azula said, a smile spreading over her face as she caressed his damaged back "There's no way this would happen if it were anyone other than you…"

"Or you…" he said, chuckling "It's almost as if we were meant to fuck for a lifetime… we're so damn good at it…"

"We are…" she said, touching his cheek now. He moved towards her face and joined their lips together, basking in the contact, enjoying it to its best…

"I love you…" he muttered when he pulled away, not even thinking about what he had just said.

Azula's eyes opened wide when she heart those three words coming out of his mouth. Sokka's dreamily smile faded instead, and he just stared at her in slight concern, wondering what was so wrong about what he had said… and then it sank upon him. This was a relationship based on urges, on desire, on the crazy rush of doing something that should be banned, forbidden, off the rules… never had they talked about love. And everything had been perfect so far… why did he have to blow it? He was a fool…

"Uh… I…" he staggered, getting off Azula and unlinking their bodies.

Azula hoisted herself upwards with her elbows as Sokka sat up on the bed, her eyes never leaving his despite he was avoiding her stare.

"W-what did you just…?"

"It… it's nothing, really" he said, smiling "I just blurted it out, some nonsense, it's just because I'm still with the stupid idea that you're the kind of girl who needs to hear that after sex…"

"Oh… so… that's it, then?" she asked, feeling somehow unsecure about the situation now.

Sokka still avoided looking at her before he realized what he was doing, before he understood that what he had just said was something he had been holding in for a long time, even if he hadn't processed it. He had wanted to tell her he loved her almost since the very first time they had shared a bed… and now it had come out. He couldn't hide it anymore, he couldn't lie about it: he wouldn't lie, not to her.

"No" he said, taking a deep breath "No, I was being stupid. I… I actually said that because… I do, Azula" he said, finally daring to look at her in the eye.

His confirmation left her aghast, staring at him in absolute disbelief.

"Y-you… y-you love me?" she repeated "W-wha-… how did that happen?"

"I don't know, really" he admitted, half laughing "It just happened, I guess. When it's you and me, it feels so right… it has never been like this with anyone else. We're pieces of a puzzle no one ever thought would match, but when placed together, it clicked. Well, that's what I think, at least"

"H-huh…" she mumbled, completely confused "S-sorry, I just don't… I don't have a clue of how to respond to that, really…"

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything or do anything…" he said, smiling as he patted her on the shoulder "Nothing has to change because of this"

"Oh, really?" she asked, regaining some sense and staring at him with skepticism "Sokka… do you have a clue when was the last time someone said those words to me?"

"Uh… not really. When?"

"I have no idea! That's my point!" she said, staring at him in shock "I just… I… it's the first time in hell knows how long that someone said that to me. I… I didn't think it'd ever happen, I just… don't think I'm really worthy of…"

"Not worthy of getting loved?" asked Sokka, shocked

"No, no…" she muttered, shaking her head "I mean, I never thought I'd meet anyone who would love me. I never thought anyone… I just can't understand it. I pretty much had cast away all hopes of getting loved and I was fine with it, and now I don't know what to think or say or do…"

"You don't have to think or say or do anything" he said, moving in bed so he could surround her shoulders with his arm "I mean… ever since we started out with this I was sure we would only ever go around having sex, and that's pretty much what we had in mind. This isn't the sort of deal that revolves around getting married and being happily in love… we're just having a blast by having the best sex we've ever had. So, really… if it bothered you, I'm sorry. But don't fret; I'm not trying to put any pressure on you or anything"

"Right…" she muttered, lowering her gaze. Sokka couldn't help but chuckle and sigh, rolling his eyes as he did. Azula frowned and looked at him "What's the problem?"

"This is awkward" he said, still laughing "It almost feels as if I were the girl in the relationship and you're the guy"

"Huh?!" asked Azula, astonished

"You know, you always hear that girls are the ones to drop the 'I love you' bomb and guys chicken out on them…" he said, giggling as he laid himself across the mattress "Well, it feels like we've swapped the usual way of things here…"

Azula watched him as he lie down in the bed and she climbed atop him with her head leveled with his chest.

"I'm sorry, Sokka" she said, and he laughed again as he played with her hair

"What're you so sorry for? You didn't do anything wrong, girl" he said, smiling kindly

"I just… I can bet what you were expecting to hear when you said that" muttered Azula, troubled "But I just…"

"I know, Azula, I know" said Sokka, still grinning "It's okay, I said. Don't get hung up on it, it won't do you any good"

"I can't let it go, though" she said, sighing "The problem is, Sokka… that I don't think I've ever been in love with someone. So even if I loved you… how would I ever know if what I feel towards you is love?"

Sokka blinked, surprised, and she looked up at him with the eyes that you might see in a stray puppy begging you to be his friend. He smiled and kissed her brown before lying down again and staring at the ceiling.

"Well, let's see… how can I explain this to you so you get it?" he muttered, still playing with her hair as she got into a comfortable position "Being in love is something strange… you don't really think it through, you just go with it. You notice it when you can hardly get that person off your mind, when everywhere you go, everything you see you link it with that very person… when you've only been away from her for ten seconds and you're already longing to meet her again. Everyone sees faults and flaws on her, like her attitude or her way of looking at the world, but you don't think those are flaws… you think they're what turns that girl into who she is, and you love every aspect about her. Even when she throws sassy remarks at you that make you scowl, even if she goes around doing dangerous things and causing a ruckus you'd rather avoid, you just enjoy every second of it… because it's her. Because the world only was worth living in when she reentered your life…"

Sokka looked down on Azula then and was slightly disappointed to see she had fallen asleep. Still, he didn't feel particularly bothered by what had just happened. In fact, he was pleased… he had finally realized the truth: he loved Azula. And he loved her in ways he had never loved anyone before her. Not even his first girlfriend, Yue, had held a sway like Azula did over him. And definitely, he didn't love Suki half as much as he loved Azula. After six months he finally could accept it… his relationship with his girlfriend was doomed to fail and he was only causing her pain by keeping this charade up. He had to break up with her, no matter if his relationship with Azula would remain purely sexual… he was obliged to break up with Suki now that he knew he couldn't live without the firebending beauty in his arms.

Unbeknownst for Sokka, Azula was not really asleep. She lay awake after hearing all of his explanation and understanding now the true nature of her feelings for him. If all he had said was actual love… then that probably meant she loved him too, but she was terrified of telling him for some reason. Maybe she'd say it the next day, or next week, or on their next life… but right now it was too terrifying a thought to admit her feelings for him. She had no clue what that would entail, and truth to be told, she wasn't sure if she wanted to find out…

* * *

Sokka had woken up a few minutes before his phone's alarm clock startled Azula. He reached out and shut it down, his eyes hardly leaving her beautiful sleepy figure. She had, as usual, slept with her head on his chest since she believed he was far more comfortable than any pillows. It didn't bother Sokka at all having her curled up on top of him, he enjoyed the closeness thoroughly.

"Morning" he said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. Azula looked up, her eyes unfocused as she regained her consciousness

"You have to… to get up now…?" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes

"Yeah, I've got to go to work" he muttered "So if you got off me I might just get going…"

"Then I'm not getting off…" was her reply as she snuggled in his chest, hugging him closely. Sokka chuckled and sat up, to Azula's slight irritation. The worst part about being together was when they knew they'd have to be apart eventually.

"Come on, silly" he said, hugging her back since she hadn't let go of him "If I don't work I won't get any money and I won't work out at all…"

"I'll pay you for sex… that's exercise too, you know?" she said, caressing his back

"So now I'm a male prostitute…" said Sokka, wincing "I've fallen really low, haven't I?"

"You sure have" said Azula, smirking now, proof that she was finally regaining her senses.

Sokka grinned as he lifted her head and leaned down towards her.

"Fine, then. I'll be your personal hooker if that's what you want from me" he muttered, kissing her lips lightly. Azula kissed him back, intensifying the contact as her tongue darted into his mouth.

"I like the sound of that" replied Azula, placing her head on his shoulder when she interrupted the kiss.

"But sadly, the hooker has stuff to do" said Sokka, pushing her away lightly as he got off bed

"Can't you call in and say you'll be late…?" asked Azula, pouting in a way that Sokka couldn't help but find adorable

"What's my excuse?" he asked, chuckling as he turned to face her

"You have an obligation to give me morning sex… that'll be your excuse" she said, beaming in quite a silly manner

"I don't think that's gonna work" he said, laughing. He went to Azula's closet, where he had begun stacking his own clothing some time ago, when they'd realized this affair was bound to last for a long time "Has Zuko been around lately?"

"Why do you ask?" mumbled Azula, getting off the bed as well and fixing her hair with a soft brush.

"Because of the clothes…" said Sokka "If he shows up, he might see them"

"If Zuko goes through my closet, I'll kill him" said Azula simply, making Sokka chuckle

"And what if you forget to tidy up after I'm gone and he sees some of my stuff lying around?"

"I'll tell him I'm crossdressing now" said Azula, smirking "He wouldn't be surprised from anything of the sort if it comes from me"

Sokka laughed and rolled his eyes as he took out a shirt, pants and boxers.

"Still, some of these things are distinctly mine… anyone would tell, especially someone who has been my friend for ages"

"Oh, so Zuko finds out we're having an affair, big deal" said Azula "Would you chicken out just because of that at this point?"

Sokka frowned and shrugged

"Nah, I probably wouldn't, to tell the truth" he said, and Azula smiled as she approached him

"Good. That's why you're the kind of guy I need" she told him, kissing him lightly.

They helped each other to get dressed up, a practice they had gotten used to doing. Often they would caress each other in an extremely enticing manner and rather than getting dressed the clothes just flew off again and they ended up tangled up in bed again. This time, though, Sokka managed to hold back from kneading her breasts and she avoided groping his manhood, both knowing that he really had to get to work. When they were done they couldn't help themselves but lie down in bed again for a while as they kissed softly, just enjoying the last minutes of intimacy to their best.

Sokka lifted her up, snatched his leather jacket and led her all the way through the dorm to the open campus, and hand in hand they walked to the spot where he usually parked his bike. Azula, as usual, admired his figure as he climbed aboard. Sokka turned to her before setting his helmet in place and he gave her an extremely alluring smirk

"Can I get one last kiss for the road?"

"You can get a thousand if you only ask…" she said, leaning down on him and bringing their lips together.

He caressed her cheek kindly, their lips moving around the other in a very soft but meaningful way. He had never kissed her so gently before… and neither had she, for that matter. Something new was being brewed between them, something born from his confession during the previous night…

Sokka hated pulling away from her, and he did unwillingly, wanting to spend every single moment of the day with Azula.

"When will I see you again?" she asked him, crashing her body against his. Balancing the bike became only slightly more difficult, since she often leaned on him in this manner and he had grown used to it.

"Uh… I'll be free tonight" he said, thoughtful "But I have something to do after work. We can meet when I'm done…"

"Good" she said "We'll meet here again, then?"

"Sure thing" he replied, smiling kindly.

"Sokka…?" she started, her arms around his neck

"Yeah?"

She wanted to say it now, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. His kind blue eyes seemed to freeze her in her spot, and she had no idea if she had the strength needed to speak those damned three words, to tell him what she truly felt…

"Have a nice day at work…" she muttered, her eyes unable to hold his stare anymore. He smiled and sought her lips out one more time.

They kissed again in the same manner; Azula's hands ran over his hair as she tried to compel him to stay if only a little longer… Sokka found himself forced to push her away again, knowing that the longer he stayed, the more difficult it would be to part from her… He smiled cheerfully at her as he placed his helmet on and she took a few steps away, leaving him room to turn on his engines and head into the streets with a small rumble from his bike.

Azula saw him leave and felt herself longing for him already. A resolution was brewed within her… she'd tell him today, she would. When they met again, she would finally say it; she had the guts to do it…

The day went by extremely slowly for Sokka, which gave him the time he needed to think his situation through. It didn't matter much if Azula hadn't known how to react to his revelation, he couldn't change the fact that he had fallen in love with her. And even if he still cared for Suki, it made no sense to stay with her; it had never made any sense in the first place. A short argument via texts sealed the deal for him, he knew that he had to do it.

Things with Azula had felt so right… so much better than they ever had with Suki. He had to break up with the latter already, and he'd have to tell her the truth too… it was likely his family and friends would shun him away for being a cheater and his relationship with Azula would like be despised and condemned by all of them, but he had to do this. Being rejected by their peers no longer mattered… he didn't care anymore. All he wanted was Azula; all he could think of was her…

He felt a twinge of anxiety as he rode to Suki's home, hoping she'd be home. He hardly even knew what shifts she took nowadays, he could hardly even recall when they had met last… his life was revolving around his beautiful firebender now, and he hardly felt any guilt about it anymore. Sure he wouldn't be comfortable telling Suki about this… but he was proud of his new relationship and was certain that, despite how superficial it seemed since the sole thing they ever did was have sex, he and Azula were perfectly matched together.

He started pulled up to Suki's home, noticing a car parked on the far side of the garage. He did not get a good look at it though and just figured that it was one of the cars that Suki's father was working on. There were always cars all over the place at the house. He took the stairs to Suki's apartment slowly, half regretting what he was about to do. The door was open, a slightly odd occurrence but he did not think too much about. It was only when he was in the apartment that he heard the first few sounds that suggested that Suki was not alone.

Although he could tell there was something sexual about whatever activity was happening up here. He could hear with a little more clarity now the voices of two people, a male and a female, moaning in quite a passionate manner.

His stomach lurched when he realized the feminine voice belonged to the very girl he had come to break up with. For some reason he felt betrayed for a second before realizing it was perfectly fine for her to cheat on him, he had been doing the same to her. But who was her companion?

He walked in her room's direction, his heart beating wildly in his chest as he had no idea how to face this situation. There was a gleam from the window that invited him to look into the ajar door, and almost unwillingly, he pushed the door slightly inwards as he took in the sight that awaited him.

"It's so good." He heard her moan, his eyes falling on the activity on the bed.

His assumptions had been right: of course she was having sex, those sounds were unmistakable. Sokka felt horribly uncomfortable as he took in the sight, watching the pale body of a man atop his girlfriend.

A pale strong body with his pants down past his hips, his ass exposed. The skin tone reminded him of someone right away, the dark shaggy hair on his head giving flight to his suspicions.

"OH MY GOD THIS IS PERFECT!"

Zuko flew off Suki and onto floor next to the bed, pulling his pants up frantically. Suki sat up in bed, pulling one of her blankets over herself. She looked at Zuko, then to her boyfriend in horror. "Sokka…" She croaked, finally seeing the smile that was on his face; turning her embarrassment to confusion.

Zuko wanted nothing more than to crawl under the bed, to hide from the gaze of his friend. He had been so excited about the prospect of just being with Suki that he had not really thought about the fact that Sokka would have to find out that he had been with with her. All other circumstances aside he still had slept with his best friend's girlfriend.

"This solves everything!" He looked between the both of them, a huge smile on his face, "I was just coming here to break up with you!"

Zuko's eyes were locked on Suki's face as the news hit her. She looked a bit more surprised than he thought she would be, considering the climate of the conversation before they had gotten physical. He could still see the hurt, still see the pain in her eyes.

"You were what?" She whined. His bottom lip shaking, a sign that she was about to cry.

"Well I've been cheating on you for six moths. I thought that breaking up with you was the polite thing to do." Both Zuko and Suki dropped their jaws and the confession. Suki was not longer on the verge of tears, but we eyes were filled with anger.

"Polite?" Suki was getting off the bed slowly, the blanket still wrapped around her. Zuko stood up too, his eyes locked on Suki.

"Yeah. You see I realized last night that I love her way more than I do or ever did you and thought it was only right if I stood up and dealt with it." He laughed to himself, "You know it's funny cause I was really nervous about this, about confessing to you that I was cheating, but then I walk in to find that you are **FUCKING** my best friend. So needless to say I don't feel like such a sleazy whore cause I know that you are one now too. So I guess I should thank you for that."

Zuko had decided half way though Sokka's tirade that he was going to let Suki punch Sokka in the face, but only once. He felt like she, by right, could have that. If she went in for more than that he would stop it, but one was alright. His thoughts were confirmed as the red faced, auburn haired young woman came at the tall, blue eyed man with a clenched fist, her arm drew back. She and Zuko had learned to fight the same way, by a former boxer who worked in her father's auto garage. They were taught how to fake their way though an opponent who was, obviously, not as smart as you. Suki knew that Sokka feel into this category. He should have noticed that Suki was coming at him with her right fist drawn back, when she was deciding left handed.

Her right fist went to make contact with Sokka's stomach. It was deflected by his arm trying to protect himself. He was busy with that so he did not see her left first being drawn back, then forward and making contact his Sokka's face.

Zuko heard Sokka's nose break from across the room. He was on Suki as quick as he could be. The blanket that she was covered with had fallen off, leaving her naked as Zuko wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her away.

"YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" She was screaming at Sokka now, her arms reaching for him, "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME!"

Sokka's hand was on his face, having stumbled back when she had hit him. It was not the first time that he had been punched, but nothing was quite like that one. He hissed in pain, feeling the broken bones in the bridge of his nose, "Do what to you?!" He snapped back, removing his hand to find blood in it from his nose.

"TREAT ME LIKE THAT!"

"You mean like you did!"

"This is different!"

"HOW!? He is my god damned best friend and you FUCKED HIM!"

"That's right, I FUCKED ZUKO!" Zuko's face turned ever redder, trying to her hold her as best he could, "And I can assure you, that not only is his cock WAY nicer than yours, but his come tastes better THAN YOURS EVER DID!" Zuko frowned a little bit at this, looking away from Sokka, who was smiling now.

"It must be a family thing." Sokka laughed, his hands going to his hips, blood dripping from his nose.

Both Zuko and Suki froze, their eyes wide as they looked at their friend who was laughing lightly. "Huh?" Zuko croaked, his heart pounding up in his ears.

"I'm fucking your sister." Sokka hissed, a gleam in his eyes.

"What?" Zuko's stomach dropped, images of Sokka and his baby sister mid-coitous filling his head.

"You're fucking awful." Suki growled, shaking her head.

"The only thing awful is your sexual performance compared to hers." He sneered, looking over Suki, who's naked body now did nothing at all for him. For a second he even wondered what he ever saw in it at all.

Zuko was thinking about letting Suki go, letting her take care of Sokka in the way that he wanted to. He did not have the chance to though, as Sokka made his exit shaking his head.

"You both can go fuck yourselves." He mumbled as he walked away, leaving the apartment, blood still dripping from his nose.

A naked Suki and shirtless Zuko were left standing in her bedroom, either of them really sure what to say or do. They were both shaking light from the interaction that had just happened and Suki's hand was hurting from the punch she laid on Sokka. His hands snaked from around her waist, going to his side, pulling up his pants a little bit.

She spun on him, grabbing his face in her hands and pressing her lips to his in a flat, forceful kiss. He blinked in surprise at the kiss, looking at her with confused eyes. After a second though he just went with it, closing his eyes and his hands going back around her waist as they kissed. It was after a few moments of this that he opened his eyes and looked at her, seeing tears flowing on to her cheeks.

He pulled away, his hands going to his cheeks and brushing the gathering tears away. She laughed lightly, looking up into his lovely eyes with a smile, "I should not be sad." She sighed, "I should be happy that I have you to myself."

His lips went to her forehead, his arms going back to her waist and holding her close, her face going to his shoulder and she started to cry.

* * *

Sokka had gotten the bleeding to stop by the time he got to Azula's dorm. He knocked on the door, which opened swiftly. "Hi."

Azula's jaw dropped when she saw Sokka standing before her, a large smile on his face and blood smeared all over his mouth, "I knew you were into some freaky stuff, but even that is a stretch." He could not help but laugh, walking into her room and taking off his black leather jacket. Azula went into her bathroom, wetting a towel and bring it to him. He thanked her with a smile, sitting down at the chair at her desk. "So are you going to tell me what happened?" She was looking his face over, noting the now definite curvature that the bridge of his nose was taking on, "Someone got you good."

"Don't remind me." He sighed, looking in the mirror that hung above her desk, "My perfectly shaped face is ruined." He wined.

"So what happened?" She asked, sitting on his gaze to her, "Who hit you?" She took the cloth from him, wiping the rest of the blood off his face.

"If I tell you, you can't get mad, ok?" Azula knew she was going to get mad anyways, but agreed to this simply because she wanted to know who she was going to have to beat up later. "It was Suki."

"WHAT?! Suki?"

Sokka laughed, knowing that he should not have said anything about it to her, "I told you not to get mad."

"Damn right I'm mad." She hissed, a frown on her face as she was trying to clean him. Most of the blood was done but there was still this red stain on his skin which she was determined to get off, "Wait… why did she hit you?"

"I told her about us."

Her jaw dropped, looking at him with a stunned look. She never though he would tell Suki. She expected Sokka to come to her one day and tell her that he was getting back with their Suki, that relationship had to end. She never expected him to tell Suki, not even after what he had said to her last night.

"And she hit me." He laughed, looking at his reflection in the mirror, "It was the hardest punch I've ever taken before."

Azula shook her head, standing up with a frown, "I can't believe she would do something like that." She walked to her mini fridge, opening it and pulling out a drink for him.

"In all honesty I had it coming." Sokka stood, taking his shirt off as he looked his face over in the mirror, frowning heavy as his eyes were still on his reflection.

"Cheating or no you don't act like that." She opened the beer, giving it to Sokka as she sat back down in the chair.

"Well…" Sokka smiled, "There were extenuating circumstances."

"How so?"

"I walked in on her having sex with your brother."

Azula's eyes widened, a horrified look coming across her face, her right eye twitching. "What?"

"Yeah… they were going at it when I walked in."

Azula's lips pressed together, her eyes looking away. She was not really sure how to react to this news. She was actually really disturbed that Suki would have sex with her brother when she had the beautiful Sokka to be with.

"So I busted in, there was an argument, she said some things, I said some things… mostly me. She punched me, I told them about us, Zuko shit a brick, we argued more, then I left."

"I still can't believe she hit you." Her hand went to his face, running it over his skin, "I can't believe she hurt you, why would a woman do that to a man she supposedly loved?"

"Don't be angry with her over this…" He whispered, looking into her eyes, "I mean it."

"How can I not be mad?!"

Sokka shook his head, "I know that you are upset..."

"Upset does not even begin to describe the way I feel right now." She hissed, trying to clean up her room out of nervousness, "She assaulted you Sokka, and you don't seem to give a damn!"

"I don't." He asked, watching her as she walked around in her underwear and a tank top.

She looked back at him surprised, a frown on his face, "How can you not!?"

"Because I have you to myself now."

Azula smiled with sad eyes, looking over the strong man who was sitting before her. "And you always will." She sighed.

"You mean that?"

She laughed, nodding a little bit, "I..." She took a deep breath, swallowing hard.

"You...?" He looked at her a little confused, his eye brow raising.

"I love you." She finally croaked, looking at him with a soft smile, "And I only want to be with you."

Sokka could not help but smile wide as he looked at her. She was the last person that he ever expected to fall in love with. However as he looked at her now it seemed like she was the only person he would ever want. He rested his beer on the desk, standing up and walking to her.

"I love you so much Azula." He whispered, seizing her up in his arms and pressing his lips to her's in a soft kiss.

She laughed into the kiss, into the lips of her Sokka. He was just that now, her's. And would be for as long as she could have him.

* * *

"Dose it bother you?" They were in her living room, both laying on the sofa naked, stomachs pressed together.

He had been too busy counting her heartbeats to pay attention to what she was asking, "Huh?"

"That your sister is… having sex." She shifted nervously at the thought, knowing who his sister had been having sex with.

"Oh…. Not really." He shrugged under her, His one arm draped lazily behind the arm of the sofa that his head was resting on. "I'm just kinda surprised at the execution of it."

"Execution?" She was dragging her fingers nails over the skin over his ribcage lightly, leaving white marks.

"I always kind of imaged my sister like a spider when it came to sex. She would only do it before killing and eating her partner." This made Suki laugh, the side of her head going to his shoulder. He could not help but laugh softly as well, shaking his head as his one hand continued to play lazily with her hair.

She nuzzled her nose into his neck, a frown on her face. "I can't help but think that there is something wrong with me." She closed her eyes tight, "I mean why else would he do it?" She was more talking to herself than to him at this point in time.

"I meant what I told you earlier." He whispered, "That I find nothing wrong with you, I never have." She looked up as he turned his head to face her, their eyes meeting one another's, "Do you remember when you found my cuts? The ones on my arms?" She nodded, one of her hands going up to his face, running the tips of her fingers over his scar. "I was so worried. I was scared that you would be disappointed in me, knowing that I had been hurting myself." He smiled warmly at her, "And you just looked at them with this look of worry in your face, that you were scared for me or something."

"I was scared for you.."

"I just remember watching you as you looked them over, touching them, all of them. Then you wrapped your arms around me, held me tight, and told me 'Please never hurt yourself again'." Suki nodded, tears in her eyes as she remembered the exact moment that he was speaking of, "And your voice was so real, so sincere that I never wanted to hurt myself again because I knew that it would be hurting you when I did so. So I never did it again."

Suki smiled, tears dripping from her eyes now, "I never knew that is why you stopped."

Zuko nodded, a soft smile on his face, "I never told you, I figured that you would think it was dumb."

She shook her head, "That's nothing even close to dumb, Zuko."

He just smiled, "So see… I've never found anything wrong with you, nor will I ever."

Suki sighed heavily, leaning in and pressing their lips together, her hand holding his jaw in place as they kissed. Both of their lips smiling in the embrace.

* * *

Sokka was sitting up in bed, looking at himself in a hand held mirror. He could not help but frown, still getting used to his new face. "You know you might not find me attractive anymore." He was still naked, Azula's dark people sheet draped over his legs. He always felt comfortable when he was naked with her, or had on anything for that matter.

Azula laughed, her head on his lap as she looked up at him, studying him. "I don't think I could ever find you not attractive, you know." She had nothing bothered to get dressed either, or even put a sheet over her. She was laid out for him like an offering, her milks skin totally exposed.

Sokka rolled his eyes, "Well I don't think I'm as good looking." He smiled at his reflection, "However I'm so damn handsome there was no place I could go other than down."

It made her giggle again, snuggling closers to him, her arms going around his waist. Azula buried her face into his lower stomach, her lips nipping at the coarse brown hairs there. Her skin tingled as she took in the thick smell of masculinity on her lover.

Sokka smiled, sitting the mirror aside, and running his fingers though her raven hair. He looked her over, over every inch of her skin that was on display for him, for him only. He loved her now, and he could not see himself every loving someone else. Even with that overwhelming feeling in his heart and mind there was something that he needed to tell her, a boundry that needed to be laid, "Can we talk about something?"

"Sure." She said into his skin, laying kissed up to his navle.

"You know we…" He sighed, sadness in his voice. The tone made her sit up, looking at him with a frown. "We've never really talked about us."

She looked Sokka over. His thick brown hair was down and hanging around his strong face. She loved it when he had it down. It was just another thing for her to hang onto while they made love. "Well I never thought there would be an us." This was the first time that it occurred to her that there was a them, that her and Sokka had a relationship. She was just thinking that it was sex this entire time. It made her heart flutter to think that she had been wrong this entire time.

"Well of course there is." He laughed, kissing Azula on the cheek. "I just thought we might wanna talk about what there is to us… to our future."

She nodded slowly, looking him over. She had thought for so long about him, about them together. However now that there really was a them it totally took her by surprise and she had no idea what to say. "Sokka I…"

"I know Azula." He reached out and took her hand into his, holding it tight.

"I love you." She said with a frown, "But I don't want a relationship right now."

"Neither do I." Sokka smiled, "But I still want to see you."

"Well that goes without saying." He laughed, "I still want to see you, all the time."

Azula climbed into his lap, a smile on her face as they wrapped their arms around one another. He just held her, his lips going to the side of her head. Whenever they were close like this he wished that time would stand still, that he would never see or touch another person as long as he loved, only her. "I think that what we have is ok." She whispered, a smile on her face, "Don't you?"

Sokka nodded with a smile, "I think so, yes."

She looked up into his eyes, her hand reaching out and stroking his strong dark cheek, "So then we continue."

Sokka brushed some hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear and they nuzzled their noses together. Neither of them knew it, but the other was thinking that even if they were not together, they never wanted to be in another pair of arms as long as they lived. Even if they were not in a relationship, they already were totally committed to one another.

* * *

Alma Kyser climbed the stairs to her daughter's room, concerned that she had not seen her yet. Suki usually came to the house for breakfast before she went with her father to the shop. If she was going to go in later she would at least text one of them and tell them. Alma had even texted her a few times to see if she was ok. It was when no texts were replied to that she took it upon herself to seek her daughter out.

She found Suki's door unlocked, her walking in quietly as to not wake her only daughter who might still be sleeping. She noticed a dark back pack on the floor, haphazardly thrown to the side along with a dark red t-shirt. Alma knew that neither of these things belonged to Sokka, not that he would be spending the night here anymore.

It was them that Alam looked in the bedroom, not at the bed but at the foot of it and the items on the floor. It was when she saw the shoes that she knew who they and the other items belonged to. The realization made her smile and sigh happily. She left the apartment and went back to the house, finding her husband in the kitchen drinking his coffee.

"Is she alive?" Ed Kyser asked, looking at her as she came in.

Alma just smiled, nodding lightly, "She is very much alive." She laughed to her self a little bit, "I'm afraid she won't be joining you at the shop today though."

Ed's ear perked up, looking at his wife with a smile, "Oh, did Sokka stay the night?" Alma took a seat at the table, drinking her tea slowly, not looking up at her husband. "Not… Sokka?" Ed raised his eye brow, looking at his wife concerned.

"Drink your coffee Ed." She scolded lightly, looking at the newspaper in front of her.

"Who is it?" He asked, sitting down at the table next to her.

"Ed, stay out of this."

"Alma." His voice was serious, "I've been accepting about our daughter and her… needs, from the beginning. Only because I knew that it was with Sokka, and I knew she was safe." Alma was looking over the rim of her cup at her husband as he spoke, "So either you tell me who that boy is, or I will march up there with my shot gun and let him know exactly who is looking out for that girl of mine."

"Quit being so dramatic." Alma sighed, rolling her eyes in the exact fashion that Suki did so often, "Suki is perfectly safe."

"And you are sure of that?"

"Positive." Ed looked out the kitchen window at the over the car garage with a frown, still unsure. Alma shook her head, sitting her cup down on the table, "For Christ's sake Ed, don't you think that if I was concerned I would say so?"

"How can you not be concerned with some strange boy in bed with her?"

"Zuko is not even close to a stranger."

"What the hell are you talking abo-…. Oh." Ed's eyes got wide when the realization struck him, his coffee being sat down on the table. He looked for the words to say what he was thinking about the thought of his daughter with her long time friend, but could not seem to find them. Alma laughed, standing up and going to the sink.

"Don't worry dear." She said, patting his back, "It's a new day."

"It certainly is." He mumbled, taking a drink of his coffee.

* * *

Sokka woke up when the sunlight hit his face, something that took him by surprise. He had forgotten to set up his alarm, and he was likely very late for work already. He'd probably have to call in later to let them know he'd work a double shift later to make up for his absence.

He looked down at the beautiful girl in his arms and smiled to himself. He was slightly uncomfortable after the strange place their relationship was at… they were together, but not really together. Full commitment would take a lot of work, and he didn't feel quite comfortable to jump in a full-fledged relationship again after the catastrophic failure his long-term relationship with Suki had become.

Azula twitched slightly in her sleep and Sokka kissed the top of her head gently. His movement woke her, and she looked up to him drowsily. Sokka grinned at the sight.

"Why can't you stop being beautiful? Other girls are supposed to look like a mess when they wake… but you can't do that" he said, chuckling.

Azula flashed him a very innocent smile, something that didn't quite go with her character.

"I'm always beautiful…" she muttered, rolling over to one side of the bed "Well, if I am I think you should be used to it by now. It's been six months and you're still amazed by me… there's something wrong with you."

"Nothing's wrong with me" said Sokka, snuggling close to her again as he pressed his face to her shoulder "But I'll never get used to you, believe me on that" he said, as he kissed her softly "It's one of the things I love the most about being with you. There's nothing predictable about you"

Azula smiled, allowing his arms to surround her. She clasped his hands with hers as he continued caressing her kindly.

"I think I'm only beautiful when I'm with you, though" she said, chuckling "You bring out something I didn't even know existed within me. Who would have thought I could fall in love?"

"I did" said Sokka, chuckling "Legend says you had quite a crush on me when we were little…"

"I didn't fall in love, though. Not real love." said Azula, beaming "It was just a crush"

"But it's not anymore…" Sokka muttered, moving to her neck as he bit her slightly

"No, not anymore" she replied, turning her face around to him.

They kissed passionate and gently at the same time, something they didn't even think possible, but ever since they had come to realize their feelings for the other, something had changed in both of them. The kisses had become loving, just as the sex had suddenly become love-making. Everything was still as wild as it had been before… but now there was something new, something that hadn't been there before. They couldn't stop smiling as they looked into the other's eyes. Azula couldn't help but feel her heart expanding somehow as she allowed herself to be enveloped by him completely…

"Wait…" she said suddenly, surprising him

"What?"

"Why are you still here? Don't you have work?"

"Oh, right" he said "I think I'm taking the day off, though. I'm already late, so it's better if I just don't go altogether. I'll just take a double shift on another day, no big deal"

"Gee" said Azula, grimacing "So that means I'll have to make the most of this since you won't have time for me that day…"

"I won't say no to that" he said, grinning as he kissed her again.

Azula dived into the kiss a little too wildly and their noses collided for a moment. Sokka withdrew himself with a whimper.

"Sorry!" she said, as he chuckled slightly

"D-don't worry, it's okay" he muttered, touching his still hurt nose

"You should go to a hospital or something" she suggested

"I've got no money for that" he said, shaking his head "It's not really that troublesome, don't worry about it"

"She should be the one paying for it, really" grunted Azula, still annoyed "She broke my man's nose."

Sokka laughed at that again as he hugged her tightly and kissed her brow again.

"Still…" said Azula, frowning now "… is everything really over between you two?"

"Well, yeah" said Sokka, shrugging "I'm with you, she's with Zuko… it's pretty clear that we're not together anymore"

"It sounds like a pretty bad place to be, though" said Azula, looking at him "You used to love her, didn't you?"

"Uh… yeah, but that's not…"

"Then… why don't you try to set matters straight with her?" she asked "You can tell her to pay for your nose surgery or something…"

"She's probably as broke as I am" said Sokka, chuckling "But I guess you're right. It's a little weird that things ended so badly with us. I don't really like it"

"I'd be pretty bitter if you suddenly told me how you've been cheating on me for six months" said Azula, sighing "But I still wouldn't want things to end like this"

"You're right" said Sokka, kissing her head "I'll get things straightened out with her, promised thing"

"Also…" said Azula, looking up at him with some worry "It's going to be out now, isn't it? Everyone will know that you and I…"

"Yeah, probably" said Sokka, shrugging "I doubt Suki or Zuko would keep quiet about it… and I'm pretty sick of hiding around, really. I might as well go out in the open and just tell everyone"

"Still…" muttered Azula "It's not going to be good on us, really. It looks like you and I were just fucking for the sake of it, that you hurt Suki and that Zuko came to her rescue. You and I look like the bad guys, she's the victim and he's the hero"

"I thought you'd like being the bad guy" said Sokka, smirking

"I do" she said, smiling too "But I don't think you'd like that much. I'm talking about being despised by your friends and family just because you're with me. It… it's not going to be easy. I just wanted to make sure you were aware of that…"

"You know, they can talk crap about me if they want" said Sokka, shrugging "They can go ahead and think we're only doing this for the sex. But you know better than that. And so do I"

"I guess, but… isn't it troublesome anyway?" asked Azula

"I knew I was getting into a ton of trouble when we first kissed" he said, smiling "And I'm perfectly fine with that, in fact, I love that. If they don't like it, it's their problem. I'm in love with you, and love only takes two"

"True" said Azula, smiling "Then, no matter the outcome of this mess… no matter if your sister tells you to get away from me or she'll freeze your balls up or something, you'll still be with me?"

"Of course, silly" he stated, hugging her closely "But I do hope she doesn't come up with that sort of punishment… it sounds damn painful"

Azula chuckled as she pressed her face against his strong chest. Sokka reached out for his phone in her nightstand and typed up a text really quickly. Azula took a peek from the corner of her eye, realizing the receiver was to be Suki. Sokka sent the message and smiled down at Azula. She gave him a weak smile too, at which he raised an eyebrow

"Something wrong?"

"Just thinking… won't she fall back in love with you if you two meet up again?"

"She might" said Sokka, smugly "I'm still damn handsome even if my face is wrecked! But even if she does, I'm all yours now, Azula. She can't change that no matter how hard she tries"

Azula smiled as she lay down her head on his chest again, feeling perfectly safe.

"So, you'll meet her at your place… at four, right?"

"Exactly" said Sokka "You'll be in classes by then, so it's not a problem… is it?"

"Not really" said Azula, shrugging "Will you meet me back here when that's done, or do you want me to go there?"

"I'll be here, I think" said Sokka "Waiting for you. In bed. Maybe naked. No, DEFINITELY naked"

Azula chuckled and smiled at him

"Sounds like a plan" she muttered, kissing his hurt nose again "Want to go get some breakfast?"

"How about I just eat you up?" he asked, rolling her in bed as he got on top of her, covering her chest with kisses.

"You really must love me" said Azula, beaming "I can't believe you'd rather eat me than actual food. This is true love indeed"

Sokka couldn't help but laugh at that comment. There was something so ridiculously accurate about that… He crawled upwards again and kissed her lips as he caressed her face kindly. Azula closed her eyes and enjoyed the touch, forgetting about breakfast altogether… if she could have him, she wouldn't need anything else.

* * *

Suki forgot who she was sleeping next to for the briefest second, the hair that he face was buried into feeling unfamiliar to her. It smelled spicy, it smelled warm, and so very sexy. She wondered how it was possible, about how someone could smell like this. It was then that she felt the warmth from the skin of the man in her arms. It occurred to her then who it was, making her smile and tighten her arms around her tall handsome fire bender.

The added pressure on her abdomen woke him, making him groan as his hands went to his eyes. She just smiled again, her lips pressing to his hair covered scalp. She got a tingle down her spine, thinking about how even his hair follicles were wonderful.

"I'm all for doing again today what we did last night, but I'm gonna need to get something to eat first." Zuko sighed, still half asleep. Suki laughed, kissing the back of his neck as she cuddled closer. "I want Waffle House."

"I'm really not sure if I want to share you with the world right now." She was kissing and nipping him all over her neck and shoulders, leaving behind little red marks on his skin. She was calming him. Making sure that anyone else who saw this beautiful man that he belonged to someone, to her.

"We will have to leave your room eventually." He laughed, spinning in her arms and facing her. He had to stop himself from gasping when he saw that it was still her in the bed with him. He half expected it all to be a dream, for everything that had happened the day and the night before to have never happened. So when he saw her full lips, felt her skin on his, smelled her in the air around him, heard her breathing: He knew that she was not dream, that this was real.

She saw the look of disbelief in his eyes as he was looking her over. She could not help but laugh at his expression, "I'm happy to see you too."

He just smiled wide, "I could get used to waking up next to you like this."

"And I you." She sighed, running her fingers though his hair.

After a quick shower, together, and getting dressed they got ready to get something to eat. It was getting to the point that she could hear his stomach growling even from across the room. It made her giggle but she knew that he would start getting cranky if he did not get something to eat. He had always been that way. Little did she know that nothing today would make him cranky.

She went to her big chair, grabbing her cell phone as Zuko was holding her from behind, biting and sucking on her neck. She just laughed, looking at the texts that she had missed.

**Mom – 6:45 am **

**There is bacon and sausage downstairs. **

**Mom – 6:55 am **

**Not feeling well? **

**Mom – 7:15 am **

**Have a good morning Suki. I love you. **

**Sokka – 9:37 am **

**We need to talk. My place at 4? **

They both read the last one, looking at each other for a second. "Do you think I should go?" He pressed her lips to her shoulder, closing his eyes. "You're right. I should."

"I can go with you if you want." He mumbled into her skin. She shook her head.

**Suki – 11:17 am **

**Alright. **

"I will be ok." She kissed him on the side of his head, pulling away from him as she slipped the phone back into her pocket.

"We can just stay here if you want." He half hoped that she would say yes, that he could stay with her for the entire day, holding her in his arms until they fell asleep like they had last night.

"We could." She raised her eye brow, smiling back at him, "But you kinda got my heart sat on Waffle house." She felt his stomach groan again, "And don't you have class today?"

He pulled away, his eyes raking over his body with a smile on his face. "Do you really think I'm going to sit though three hours of monetary policy theory when I've been waiting to kiss and touch you for 9 years now and I finally get to?!"

She giggled at this, turning to him and wrapping her arms around his neck, "Well when you put it like that."

He leaned in and kissed her, a smile on his face, "Lets go eat." He said into her lips after pulling away. Even he was having pain in his stomach as he was wanting food.

She laughed, her hand going to his stomach, "God even your hunger is sexy."

He laughed loudly, flipping some of his hair out of his eyes.

* * *

It was over matching All-Star Specials that Zuko and Suki laughed and joked, just like they always had. It was all the same. The same feeling, the same happiness, the same smiles. But every part of it was saturated with total admiration, with love.

He was using a sharpie to draw a hart on the top of her hand, his tongue sticking out as he took great care to decorate it with swirls and lines. They used to do all the time when they were in school. They sat by one another but were not allowed to talk as much as they liked. This resulted in them having a small notebook that was filled with drawings and little notes that was passed between them. There had been several of these books over the years, all of which she still had.

When he was in an especially bad mood she would take it another step, drawing things on his hand so that it would make him happy. It was a small thing that always had the effect she wanted. He would take great care of the next few days, washing his hands in a way that would insure the drawings would last as long as possible.

She tried to do it with Sokka once. He acted happy about it at first, glad even. She noticed though that after only an hour the drawing of a happy cupcake had begun to ware off from him washing his hands. She never did it again.

Zuko tried it once with Mai; only to have her stop him before the pen even made it to her skin.

"Are you worried?" He mumbled into his work.

"About?" Her eyes were fixated on him, watching him intently.

"Well…" He took a deep breath, glancing up at her with his hair in his eyes, "We were one thing for a long time, and now we are still that, just with more to it." He shrugged, "I don't want it to change what we already had: Or worse loose it."

"I never thought there was much of a different between best friends and boyfriend and girlfriends."

"Just the addition of sex." He smirked, looking back down to her hand.

"It didn't feel like that though."

"What do you mean?" He mumbled.

"That having sex with you doesn't feel odd or different." He looked up at her as she spoke, a smile on his face, "It just feels right."

He blushed, "I thought the same thing."

She smirked, her hand still in his, "So see… if we add the extra variable and things are the same, what do we really have to be worried about?"

"I love it when you talk math to me." He chuckled, pressing his lips to the hand that was in his own. Suki grabbed his hand and pulled it towards her, the rest of him following. He smiled and kissed her, a large smile on his face. "Same thing with that." He whispered.

Suki laughed and pushed him back down, going from her side of the booth to his. "So see, there is nothing to worry about." She took the pen from him, taking his hand into hers. "It's only to be amazing."

He kissed the side of her head, his nose in her hair, "I know, darling."

"Darling." She sighed, starting to draw on his hand, "I like the sound of that."

* * *

Zuko looked at the drawing on his hand of two dinosaurs kissing. The one had a definite scar on it's eye, which made him happy in ways that he had not felt in years. He half wanted to never wash the hand again or to get it tattooed right in it's place. He had already taken pictures of the drawing, thinking one day that it would be on their wedding invitations or something like that.

She just laughed from the edge of the bed as she looked back at him, seeing the funny look on his face, "You're welcome."

He smiled, his head and shoulders resting on her headboard as his eyes went to her, "I really do love it."

"Well there is more where that came from." She stood up, pulling up the underwear as she did. He watched her intently with a smile, her full hips filling out her pink lace thong perfectly. She walked to her dresser, pulling out a bra and going to slip it on. She turned back to him as she did so, finding the strange look on his face. "What?"

Zuko just shook his head, looking over at her with a growing smile, "I was just thinking about us."

"What about us?" She fastened the bra before pulling her hair back.

"About how I will tell people." He laugh laughed, sitting up in bed with a blanket over his naked body, "You know Uncle, Lu Ten and Kenton, All them."

Suki just shrugged, grabbing some black leggings from her drawer and slipping them on. "Well I'm not going to tell anyone anything."

"Oh so now I'm your closet lover now?" He tried to sound playfully insulted, but worried that is just came out as mean.

Suki giggled, "It's not that." She threw on a long yellow tunic that covered her torso and arms that she retrieved from the closet. "I guess I would rather show them then tell them."

He looked her over again, his hands running though his hair. "So that means I can keep you?"

Suki could not help but smile, walking over to him on the bed and sitting in front of him, "I thinks it means that I **get** to keep you."

Zuko just leaned in and kissed her on the lips, their tongues slipping into one another's mouths. They had just finished with this sort of thing after returning to breakfast, wasting away the afternoon talking and exploring one another. However it still felt like it was the first kiss all over again. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his naked body, both of them moaning into the kiss. Suki laughed and Zuko laid down on the bed, pulling her with him.

"Zuko…" She moaned into the kiss, her knees going on either side of his hips as her hands explored his chest, her hunger for him apparent.

He pulled away from the kiss, looking up at her, "You need to go." He whispered, "You will be late getting to Sokka's."

She nodded, her hands moving to his head, fingers in his hair. "I will be back."

"I have to work at the tea shop at 5." He whispered, "I don't think uncle will let me get out of that." He chuckled.

Suki laughed as will, kissing him on the cheek forcefully, "So we will just fuck there tonight."

He laughed again as she got off him, going to put things in her purse, "So… can I ask you something?" He got out of bed as well, standing by the bed naked.

"Of course." She threw a hair brush in the bag.

"Am I your boyfriend now?"

Suki froze and smiled over at him, "Yeah…" She sighed, "And I'm your girlfriend." The statement brought a smile and blush to Zuko's face. Suki giggled and ran over to him, crashing into him with their lips pressing together. He lifted her up off the ground, their smiles both wide as they broke from the kiss.

"I gotta go." She whispered as he sat her back down. She kissed him quickly, "I will come to the tea shop when I'm done, ok?"

He nodded, brushing some hair out of her eyes, "I will see you then." He kissed her again, "I love you Suki."

The statement made her heart hurt, knowing that this beautiful, kid, sweet boy loved her. He always had and always would. She looked into Zuko's eyes and saw not only her past and present, but future as well. This was something that she could never really say about Sokka, and it gave her goosebumps as it occurred to her now. "And I love you Zuko." It was all that she could bring herself to say, but it was all that he needed to hear.

They kissed again, their arms wrapping around one another in a tight embrace. It was her that pulled away after a moment this time. She really did have to go. "I will see you tonight." She whispered, removing herself the from room before she forced herself to stay. He stood by the bed and watched her leave, her looking back at him with a smile as she did so.

When the door closed and she was gone he finally let himself swoon freely like the fool in love that he was. He laughed loudly, flopping down on her bed.

Suki heard the laugh, a smile on her face as she descended the stairs from her apartment. She walked to her Mustang, pulling her keys from her purse. It was then that she saw her father watering some plants in the yard by the car. His eyes were wide as she walked up to him, not looking at her.

"Hi dad." Suki told her father with a smile.

"Hello dear." Ed croaked, still not looking at her, clearing his throat. "Tell Zuko that is right rear tire is low on air."

Suki could not help but smiled at the auburn haired man, "I will." She shook her head and reached out, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him on the cheek. "I love you, daddy."

Ed could not help but laugh at this, "I love you too, Suki." He kissed her on the forehead, a small smile on his face.

She pulled away and continued to go to her Mustang and getting in. She started the old car and waved good bye to her father as she pulled away, a smile wide on her face.

Ed just waved back, still smiling softly. "That girl is gonna be the death of me." He chuckled, going back to his flowers.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm trying guys… work and school is keeping me busy, and some writer's block is keeping me from really committing to anything. **

Sokka was sitting on the small sofa in his one room apartment when he heard the knock at the door. Usually a knock would make his heart leap, knowing that someone was coming to see him, for either sex or whatever. This time was much different though.

He got up and slowly walked to the door, opening it with much hesitation. He at the woman standing at his threshold and could not help but frown. She looked at him with a frown as well, but then let out a soft giggle when she got a good look at him.

"I really did break your nose, didn't I?" Sokka rolled his eyes, standing to the side to wave her in. Suki laughed lightly as she walked in, looking around. She had not been in here for months, and it showed. Sokka was always a bit of a slob and she was the one who cleaned up for him. With her not coming around it was no wonder that things looked the way they did. She noticed a few articles of clothing that were not hers, them making her stomach churn.

After a few moments she looked back at him, a frown on her face, "I'm sorry I hit you last night."

Sokka just shrugged, "I had it coming."

"Well at least we agree on that." She sighed, sitting her green purse on an unoccupied chair, walking into the kitchen. He raised an eye brow, watching her as she started taking the steps needed to wash dishes.

"What are you doing, Suki?"

"Well it appears that Azula is not cleaning this place up for you, so I will have to."

He ran his fingers back behind his head, pulling on his pony tail to tighten it, "I don't want you to clean Suki."

"Well I do." She was doing it mostly to keep herself busy, to keep herself from noticing the smell of a perfume in the apartment that she knew was not hers.

"Can't we talk?"

"We can." She sighed, "We need to."

Sokka nodded, looking a her with his hip leaning on the counter. "I think we should break up."

"HA!" She laughed, shaking her head, "You don't say."

He rolled his eyes, "Well one of us had to say it."

She looked down into the sink as she washed, shaking her head, "I guess I'm just confused."

He crossed his arms over his chest, watching her. "I…" He sighed, "I guess…"

"Did I do anything wrong?" She asked, whispering to him, "I mean…" She looked over at him, "Why did you do it, Sokka?"

"Because we were in a rut, and you know it."

"When most couples are in a rut they TALK about it. They don't go off and have sex with their best friend's little sister."

"Does it really matter at all that it's Azula?"

"YES!" Suki took a deep breath, looking away, "Yes, it matters Sokka."

"I don't care that you slept with him."

"You can't compare what we did to what you and her did!" Suki shook her head, tears rolling down her cheeks, "I did it once, not even total sex."

"He was INSIDE YOU!... That was sex!"

Neither of them said anything for a long, painful moment, their minds alive with activity. They should have been thinking about what their next step would be as a couple, but nothing was further from the truth. They were both just thinking about the respective fire benders that now had the majority share of their hearts. Suki just washed the dishes, the started to clean the apartment. Sokka helped her a bit, but mostly just watched her, not sure what to say or do.

"Come on." Suki sighed after a while, motioning to the bed, "Let me fix that nose."

"Fix it?"

"I've taken enough volleyballs to the face to know how to fix a nose."

Sokka could not help but smile, walking to the bed. Suki picked up a cloth, wetting it before following him. He sat on the bed, Suki standing over him. She instructed him to hold the towel under his nose, warning him that it was going to bleed.

"I just wanna know how long... how long were sleeping with her?"

"I don't think you want to know." He sighed.

Suki's thumbs went to both sides of his nose, feeling out the bones. "Was it weeks? Months?"

"Suki..."

"We had sex what... a month ago?"

"Six weeks." He flinched as she felt out his nose.

"I guess I'm just kinda freaked out at the thought of you having sex with her around the same time I was" She felt him sigh under her, "You did do that... didn't you?" She shivered in place.

"The last time we had sex I came to your place from her dorm."

Suki frowned heavily her thumbs making a quick movement as she snapped the cartilage in his nose back into place. He yelped in pain as blood flooded from his nose. She pulled away, going into the bathroom. Sokka laid down on the bed, feeling light headed from the blood loss.

Suki brought him some pain killers which he took, the cloth still at his nose, "You know I always knew it would be you too."

"Huh?"

"You and Zuko." He was looking up at her, "The first time I meet you, when I saw him with you, I just knew."

Suki blushed a bit, looking away as she thought about Zuko, who she knew was waiting for her. "You think, huh?"

"Yeah. You're soul mates."

Suki looked back at him, a soft smile on her face, "You're right. We are."

"So really this was all for the better."

"Whatever." Suki laughed, "So... that's that?"

"I..." She was looking for the right words, what to say to this boy that she was breaking up with, the man that she thought she was going to spend the rest of her life with. She had made plans, and set the expectation that he was it. She was going to be Suki Kimura. She was going to have a couple kids with him. Fat, happy little things that her parents would fawn over.

Now, that last name, and the owner of it and the life that was attached to it seemed so far away, and she wanted it that way. She had something else, a fire breathing dragon curled up around her heart that was the only source of warmth she needed.

Suki laughed a bit, "I will see you." She whispered, taking her leave without saying another word.

* * *

Across town Zuko walked though the large double doors of the university library. He knew that his sister would be here. She was always in the same place when she had to study. It had been her spot since her freshman year, and was where he knew he would find her at.

He sat at the table across from her, her gold eyes flicking up to meet his. She pulled her white headphones out of her ears, a frown on her face.

"Hi." He whispered.

"Hi." She snapped back.

Zuko looked across at his sister, thinking intently about what he wanted to say. He had been thinking about it since Suki had left him in the apartment, and was still not really sure.

He took a deep breath, "Why aren't we friends?"

"We're siblings, we are not supposed to be friends." Azual sighed, shutting her book.

"But there should be basic communication, right?" His elbows were in the table in front of him, a frown on his face.

She rolled her eyes, "Since when have we communicated?"

"Since never, and that's an issue."

"Says you."

"Says the fact that you were fucking my best friend behind my back." He sounded a bit more upset and was too loud. The statement drew some looks from the people around them.

"And what's so wrong about that? It's not as if you informed me of who you fuck. I don't care. Why should you?"

"Cause it's not just anyone, it's Sokka."

She looked away, slightly annoyed, "I was unaware that he was sacred ground or something."

"It's not that..."

"Then what is it? I don't give a fuck who you have sex with. In fact you are the one who set the entire 'lets fuck your siblings friend' precedent."

Zuko rolled his eyes, "That's not even real."

"Yes it is Zuko! You started having sex with Mai without asking me, without even thinking about me and my friendship with her."

"What the hell? Why would I need to check in with you about who I have sex with?"

"Exactly." She hissed, narrowing her eyes.

Zuko shook his head, looking away, "I guess I see your point."

"Damn right you do." Azula shook her head, highly annoyed, "And you **cannot** lecture me about morality when you are the one who fucked your best friend's girlfriend." Zuko sighed heavily, leaning back in his chair annoyed as he ran his fingers though his hair. "Looks a little different when you look at it like that, doesn't it?"

"I've loved Suki longer than he has." He mumbled, smiling at the thought of the beautiful woman that he would see tonight.

"So does that make you entitled to her or something? Make sure you tell her that, she'll find it so romantic." Azula rolled her eyes.

"Can we leave her out of this?" Zuko sighed, sitting up in the chair again, "She has nothing to do with this."

"I think she has everything to do with this, big brother. You wanted her, have for years. For whatever reason, I'm clueless on that. You saw and opening, took it, never thinking about the person or people you were hurting. You just wanted her. Right?"

"Right."

"Which is exactly what I did Zuko... And if you wanna play the seniority game I will win cause I've wanted Sokka for almost twenty years."

Zuko said nothing because he knew that she was right, right about everything. He looked away, biting his lip.

"Another thing." She sighed, "Suki? Zuko, you really could do better."

He shook his head, looking back at her, "I don't think so." He thought about her, about the way she smelled and tasted, the sound of her voice. He started getting wrapped up in the moment, at the thought of her "Doesn't get any better than her"

Azula felt her stomach growl in annoyance as her brother seemed to drift off into his mind, "When she's fat and old you'll think otherwise..."

"I doubt it." He smiled a bit.

"You don't see it now because you're too in love to get it. The term 'idiot in love' is invited for this very reason."

"Yeah." He took his hand into his hand, looking away with a far off look in his eyes, "I love her."

Azula sighed, "I'm not going to get through to you, am I?"

"Nah..." He looked back at her, a smile on his face, "Too damn happy to listen to you."

"You know you're kids are gonna be fucking gingers, right?"

"Beautiful gingers." He sighed.

"Riiiight..."

"Gingers with freckles and a learning disability."

Azua just rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "You're insane."

"No, I'm in love." He clarified.

"What's the difference?"

"I'm not sure." He chuckled a bit, "And I'm ok with that."

"You disgust me." Azula growled, "Now get out of here, I need to study and your overly romantic gushiness is making me sick at my stomach."

"Fine." He sighed with a smile, "I have work tonight anyways." Zuko stood up, smiling down at her. "You're not gonna kill Suki or anything, are you?"

"I would not waste my time on that ugly little girlfriend of yours."

"Yeah..." He sighed happily, "She's my girlfriend."

"Gross." Azula groaned, pulling her headphones back into her ears. Zuko didn't even hear what she had said, his head in the clouds as he thought about his girlfriend.

* * *

Iroh Kasai had bought the three story structure on Upper Bing Street after he had sold his shares in Kasai Corp to his brother. He was going to realize a life long dream of opening and operating a tea shop. Iroh, with the help of his son and sister-in-law refurbished the old building into a tea shop, apartment combo. The shop was on the bottom floor, and Iroh would live on the second and third.

It was a simple, quiet life. It was exactly what he wanted.

Six months later Ursa disappeared and four years after that Ozai was sent to jail. The result was his niece and nephew coming to live with him in his two bedroom apartment. Azula moved out a month or so later and moved in with her cousins. She had her own room there and didn't have to share with Zuko.

It had been Zuko and Iroh for almost ten years now, with Zuko both living and working in the building. Zuko was an acceptable employee, neither great nor horrible. His tips were good, which was his payment for working. The nice tips usually came from girls who would come into the shop to see Zuko and bat their eye lashes as him. He was cordial, never mean but never flirted back.

On this night Zuko was off, and it was worrying Iroh a bit. The 22 year old kept smiling, kept laughing to himself at random moments. Iroh would look at him with concern, worrying if he had drank some poison or was coming down with something.

When Zuko's long time friend Suki Kyser walked though the door of the tea shop Iroh could not help but sigh in relief.

"Suki!" He hissed, motioning her towards him. Suki walked to him, a smile on her face. "I need you to talk to Zuko, I think he is having some sort of a break down."

She tilted her head, "Break down?"

"Yeah." His eyes were wide, a frown on his face. "He keeps smiling and laughing for no reason. I think he may have snapped."

Suki suppressed a goggle, but nodded, "Is he in the back?"

Iroh nodded, "He actually wanted to do dishes!"

Suki laughed bit, shaking her head and walking into the back room of the teashop.

She found Zuko standing before the double slop sink, his back to her with his hands in the water. The closer she got to him he could hear him humming softly, something that he only did when he was truly happy. When Suki reached him her arms went to his head, wrapping around it and covering his eyes.

"I missed you." She hissed into his ear which make him smile wide.

"You know its only three hours," He chuckled, "And I missed you too."

Her arms went from around his head to his waist, pulling him close. "You know that we may have a problem." She kissed the back of his neck, placing her face into his mess of dark hair.

"Problem?"

"Yes, I won't ever want to be apart from you."

"Well..." He turned off the water, reaching for a cloth off to the side. "We don't have to be apart from one another." He dried off his hands, turning on her. "We can be together all we want now."

Suki sighed in relief, a smile on her face as she looked into those gold eyes of his. "You know your uncle thinks there is something wrong with you." He raised an eye brow as his hands went to her hips, holding her in place. "He is worried that you are too happy."

Zuko could not help but chuckle, "Well he is right about that."

Suki smiled a bit, her thumb running over the edge of his scar, "It's great to see you like this..."

Zuko nodded slowly, looking her face over, "So h-how did it go?"

"It went." She sighed, looking up at him. "We broke up, I fixed his nose."

"That was very nice of you." He whispered, "Are... things ok?"

Suki shrugged, "As close to ok as they can be." Zuko gave her a sad smile, one of his hands going to her hair and petting her there. "When do you get off?"

"I close." He frowned, "So it will be a few more hours." He let go of her, leaning back onto the sink. "You can wait if you want."

Suki nodded, smiling at him softly, "I can go upstairs."

"A pretty girl waiting in my room for me to get off of work?"

"Your pretty girl." She corrected gently.

"Mine." He sighed happily. Suki reached out and took his hand into hers, pulling him up off the sink.

"Yours." She whispered, leaning in and kissing him on the lips. Zuko could not help but smile into the kiss, his eyes fluttering closed as they had one another tight.

Iroh walked through the swinging door that lead to the back room. He stopped in his tracks when he saw his nephew and Suki entangled in a passionate kiss in front of the sink. He backed out of the room, a smile on his face as it became away of why Zuko was in a such good mood. Saying that he approved was an understatement.

* * *

The bus stop was a block away from the old, tattered building in which Sokka lived. Azula was already used to having to walk the distance to his place, but it didn't make it any less displeasing to pass by the hobos and druggies loitering in the streets. Sokka sure could use moving to a nicer environment… Azula's nose wrinkled when she passed by a man sitting on the doorstep of a liquor store, downing a bottle of whiskey. It wasn't even six in the afternoon yet and the man was obviously drunk…

Azula did her best to ignore the stench and the rest of the filth as she finally got to Sokka's building. It wasn't as if she feared these people could bother her in some way, she could fend for herself with her bending and make them wish they'd never messed with her, but the mere sight of so much vermin repelled her completely. Sokka really had to appreciate what she put up with for his sake…

She headed up to his room when the elevator finally arrived. She slipped her hand into her bag and looked for the key he had given her.

Azula entered the room to find Sokka lying on his bed in his usual tangle of sheets and limbs. Azula had come to notice he was quite a sloppy sleeper… save for when he was holding her. She smiled as she approached, but her face turned into a frown as she caught sight of a bloody cloth lying on the floor. She turned towards Sokka again and realized his previously broken nose seemed to be back in place… How? He couldn't have fixed it himself… had he gone to a hospital earlier? It didn't seem like it…

She caressed his cheek softly with her fingers before leaning down and pressing her lips against his, avoiding his nose deliberately in case it still hurt. Sokka groaned a little, not expecting to be woken by a kiss from the woman he loved. He lifted a hand to her head, pressing her down on him as he opened his mouth, his tongue sliding into the territories he'd claimed time over and time again, yet he still couldn't get enough of them. Azula would have smiled at his response if he hadn't been busying her lips with his own.

Azula pulled away after enjoying their contact to the fullest, her fingertips on his cheekbones.

"How did you fix it?" she asked.

"Hmm?" Sokka's mind refused to work properly yet, his mental abilities weakened

"Your nose…" asked Azula "It's back to the way it used to be"

"Right…" he said, his eyes fluttering open to find her face a few inches from him "Morning"

"We're in the middle of afternoon, you know?" said Azula, raising an eyebrow and pulling away from him swiftly.

"W-where are you going…?" asked Sokka, sitting up in the bed and following Azula with his gaze as his sheet slipped off his bare chest. She dropped her bag on the floor and took off her jacket, staring around the apartment in surprise.

"Did she clean up here?" Azula asked, raising an eyebrow "Did she… fix your nose too?"

"Oh… yeah" said Sokka, rubbing his head with the palm of his hand "I told her not to bother with either thing, I just wanted to talk… but she's authoritarian when she wants to be"

Azula looked at him again, worried.

"Did things go alright this time? Please tell me she didn't have second thoughts…"

"None of that" said Sokka, lying down on the bed again and smiling at Azula "She seemed really happy about whatever's going on with her and Zuko. I told her they were soulmates, and she agreed"

Azula sighed in relief, finally letting a small smile appear on her face.

"Good to know"

"Now, now, enough about that…" said Sokka, shaking a hand carelessly "Time for you to crawl in here with me! Weren't you up to something by waking me up like that?"

Azula couldn't help but smirk as Sokka closed his eyes, a dumb grin on his face as he tried to pretend being asleep again. He loved playing games with her… and she sure loved playing with him, too.

She sat by him and leaned over his body. She kissed his lips once again, her hands moving down to his strong body. Sokka smiled and mimicked her, caressing her hips gently. He pulled her into the bed, positioning her body atop his. Azula dragged her fingernails down his neck slowly, making Sokka shiver in excitement. He bit her lower lip, eliciting a gasp. Azula smirked at his roughness, sliding her tongue into his mouth and prompting him to release her from the mild bite as he greeted her tongue with his. Azula stroked his chest gently, pleased to discover he had kept his promise about being naked when she came back to him. One of his hands slid to her lower back, pressing her against him, while the other traced its way over her back, playing with her soft and straight hair.

Their lips continued locked together for longer than they could tell. They parted at times to regain their breath, but they kissed again even before they had recovered completely. The other's taste had become their addiction, and they couldn't get enough of those lips, of that tongue…

Azula pulled away shortly to remove her shirt. She had nearly forgotten she was still dressed while he wasn't. Sokka smiled as he watched her strip her upper body, his hands slipping up to her abdomen as she took off the shirt. Azula beamed back at him after tossing the shirt away and working on unhooking her bra. Sokka sat up in bed and trapped her lips in his once more as he surrounded her with his arms, helping her unclasp the garment with a delicacy most unusual in him. Azula looked into those blue eyes, mesmerized, as he slid the bra off her shoulders, revealing the breasts he would always be fascinated by. He pecked her lips softly once more as Azula threw her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss quickly. She could never have enough of being linked to him through their mouths, inhaling his breath as he took in hers…

Sokka caressed her bare torso with his expert hands. He had come to know every little inch of that body a long time ago, yet he was still completely smitten by it. Her back was arched elegantly as she pressed herself against him, her breasts colliding with his broad chest. Sokka kept wondering how had he earned himself a woman like Azula… she was so beautiful, so amazing, and she could be doing so much better… yet she had chosen him. She had chosen him.

His hand went to the nape of her neck and he held her in place as he pressed his lips softly to her cheek, moving down slowly towards the sensitive skin on her neck. Azula moaned as he kissed her, his tongue darting out between his lips time over and time again, his teeth leaving a trail of reddened skin behind them. He sucked on her skin as her hands went up to his loose hair, pushing him closer to herself. Her breath left her as his mouth worked harder on her, delivering the pleasure she could always count on when she was with him.

Sokka slid down his hands to her pants now, unbuckling her belt quickly and casting it aside. At times he would like to use it to bind her down and make his way with her, but not today. Not if it wasn't wild, raw sex… not if they were making love. He opened her pants and slid them down, taking her underwear with them. Azula chuckled and threw herself on the bed so he could remove her remaining clothing with further ease. She suppressed a giggle as he struggled to take off her boots and socks too. Sokka gazed at her fully naked body with a grin on his face before going down on her again.

While exchanging another hungry kiss, their hands devoted themselves to stimulating the other's body. They had come to memorize all their weaknesses and sensitive spots by memory only within the week of sleeping together, both eager to please the other in the ways nobody had ever pleased them before. And they had accomplished that. Neither of them had ever been intimate with anyone who understood them as well as they understood each other.

Sokka's hands cupped her buttocks and pressed them softly as she slid her hands down his back, her nails grazing him and branding him as her own.

"Say… did she ever notice… the trail of my nails over your back?" asked Azula, kissing his strong jaw as she spoke.

"No idea…" said Sokka, chuckling "We didn't sleep together that much ever since you and I got involved… and I used to just please her and get out of there before she could ask for more"

Azula couldn't hold back a cruel smirk at that. She should stop comparing herself to Suki… but doing so boosted her ego brutally. Sokka had never wanted to get away from her. He even asked her if she wanted him to attend school with her just because he wanted to stay close to her, and more than once he asked her to come to work with him. Those had been silly whims of his, yet they had showed Azula the depth of the connection between them. It had showed her how badly he wanted to be with her. And it was more than she had ever thought she would get from him. In her years of having a childish crush on him, Sokka had been nice to her, yet he had always been busy with other matters. He would play house with her, yet he'd run off to play robots with Zuko after a while. That was what Sokka used to be like when it came to her. But now, so many years later, he had chosen her over everything else. And the more she thought about it, the more she came to love the man in her arms.

Sokka moved down her body, kissing her slowly as he found his way to her breasts. Azula closed her eyes and smiled, ready for the pleasure she knew he would gift her with. Sokka smirked and kneaded both boobs with his rough hands before taking her left nipple into his mouth. Azula's moans grew more urgent when he began devouring her skin eagerly, sucking and licking her in a relentless manner.

"S-Sokka…" she whispered, her legs flexing and her toes curling as the waves of pleasure she knew so well began washing over her.

Sokka smirked when he heard her say his name. It was music to his ears. He also found himself calling out for Azula often, and more than once he had been on the verge of doing so while with Suki… he'd had to hold back to avoid getting skewered alive by saying the wrong name in bed with another woman. But there was simply no risk of doing that when he was with Azula. And he knew she would never call out for anyone else. They belonged to each other in every possible way. The rest of the world could blow up for all he cared, so long as he could stay in Azula's arms forever.

He moved onto the second breast, making Azula draw her head back in excitement, her hands in his hair again. Her body was arched against his, and she had opened her legs to him unconsciously. Sokka sucked on her erect nipple one last time before sliding down her abdomen, his tongue leaving a trail as he reached her core. Azula's hands went to the bed, clawing at the sheets as he pressed his mouth lovingly against her nether lips. He took her clitoris in his mouth, fascinated by its taste and smell. He fumbled with it with his tongue, stimulating her with his every move. Her moans were becoming shriller and far more desperate, as if she were in the verge of release. Sokka smiled and pulled away, leaving her in the midst of her arousal.

"You're… not gonna finish with that?" she asked, gritting her teeth as her chest heaved with every breath she took.

"I thought we could finish together…" he admitted, smiling at her.

"Gods, Sokka…" said Azula, throwing her arms around his waist and pushing him down on the bed, her lips on his again.

Sokka chuckled as Azula's hand worked over his erection. She would always caress him roughly when it was flesh against flesh, get at times she would caress him with the tips of her nails, never raking him harshly enough to hurt him, yet always managing to turn him on when he felt how she grazed his skin. She did so this time as well, her mouth busy on his chest as her nails stimulated him quickly with her superficial touch. She rubbed his shaft with her fingertips, pressing the palm of her hand against his throbbing gland. Sokka was the one throwing his head back now as he tried to catch his breath.

"So… together?" asked Azula, looking straight into his eyes.

Sokka gasped and nodded, rolling her on the bed until he was on top of her. He kissed her again, having it hard to move as she continued fondling his manhood. Her legs surrounded his waist as he positioned himself in the right place, and her hands guided his organ towards her moist opening. Sokka took a deep breath, overwhelmed by her touch.

"Y-you can let it go now…" he muttered. Azula couldn't suppress a chuckle as she obeyed, knowing she had driven him a little further down the road of arousal than he could handle.

"Got it" she whispered back at him as his hands glided down her thighs, rising up to her breasts. Azula surrounded his neck with her arms again, devouring his lips with her own as she felt the way his tip began probing her.

Sokka moved his hips forward and his cock entered her swiftly. Azula gasped as he filled her, her walls spreading to make way for his massive penis. Sokka's hands continued brushing against her silky skin, moving up and down her body as he continued kissing her, their tongues reaching out for each other subtly. Azula didn't claw at his back this time, unwilling to hurt him. He'd suffered enough after that punch to the nose.

His thrusts were slower than usual, without the urgency that Azula had become used to. He was taking his time for once, and Azula was perfectly fine with that. She moved her hips as well, following his rhythm and enjoying every caress from his tongue and his hands.

Their mouths parted and both of them panted heavily. Their hips continued moving as they had, the stimulation reaching unexpected levels due to their gentle love-making.

"I… I love you, Azula…" said Sokka, between gasps.

"Me too… I… love you, Sokka…" Azula managed to utter before all she could let out were moans.

Sokka beamed and dove into her lips once more, his thrusts becoming more potent as he penetrated her completely. Azula moaned into him with each movement, her heart beating intensely inside her chest at the rate as his. It was just as if they were merging into a single being…

Their lips were forced to part when they reached the pinnacle of the experience. Azula threw her head back as she screamed his name while Sokka whispered hers against her breasts, his hips still moving back and forth to make the most of their arousal. He stopped thrusting and lay atop her for a moment, regaining his breath as she did the same, feeling her heartbeat against his cheek while she felt his on her belly.

"That was… that was…" said Azula, still gasping.

"That was love" finished Sokka, smiling sneakily as he looked at her, marveling at the way her hair looked when in disarray, at the way her cheeks were flushed, at the way her sweat glistened in her skin. Who knew sweat could be so alluring…

He kissed her again while holding her closely, their bodies still linked together. Azula's fingers got tangled between the locks of his damp hair, enthralled by every detail about him.

"That's the way to wake up from a nap…" he said, chuckling as he placed his head on her shoulder, his lips on her neck.

"Good to know you enjoyed it" Azula muttered "Perhaps I'll wake you up like this more often…"

"Oh, gods… how will I be able to fall asleep if I'm hoping you'll wake me up like this?" he asked, laughing "The excitement will drive me insane and I won't be able to close my eyes…"

"Well then, learn to sleep with your eyes open" said Azula, smirking and hugging him even tighter.

"Huh… I wonder if I can do that" Sokka mused, raising an eyebrow.

"We'll find out eventually, I suppose…" Azula replied, moving under him and disengaging their bodies.

"What are you…?" asked Sokka, pouting when she got off the bed.

Azula appeased him instantly when she took him by the arm and pulled him off the bed too.

"I think I could use a shower… the fun can continue in there, you know?" she said, giving him one of her best devious smiles.

Sokka couldn't stop grinning as he followed her into the bathroom, his eyes taking in every detail about the woman before him "Damn, I love you so much…" he muttered between chuckles as she entered the shower, beckoning him to follow her with a suggestive smirk.

* * *

Iroh let Zuko go early, saying that it was a slow night. He eagerly went upstairs to the third floor and to his bedroom. He closed himself off from the rest of the worked and turned to the bed, a smile spreading over his face.

She had taken a shower in his bathroom and gone to bed right after words. This left her hair wild and messy around her head on his pillows, her long soft body mixed in with his blankets. She had put on a pair of boxers and a red t-shirt, both his and a bit big on her.

Zuko slipped off his shoes and shirt, looking down at her with a smile. She was in his bed, in his clothes, and likely even smelled like him from using his body wash and shampoo. She really was his.

He crawled into bed with her, the movement on the mattress waking her. Her violet eyes fluttered open, looking up at him with a smile. She went to say something but was cut off when his lips made contact with hers. Suki's arms went around his waist, gasping into the kiss.

Zuko felt his skin ache with pleasure as his arms went under her shirt and skin touched skin. Their eyes were closed as they kissed, their breath being taken by the other. Even from the lack of air making them dizzy they still were locked into one another's mouth. Zuko's hands went to the band on the boxers she had on, placing his hands under it and pulling them down. With Suki's help they were removed and sat to the side in the bed among the sheets and blankets.

Suki rolled onto her back, breaking the kiss, as her lover's hands went to the oversize shirt, pushing it up slowly and pulling it off. Zuko licked his lips as he eyed her naked body. She looked like she was on display for him, mixed in lazily with blankets and sheets. He gave her a soft smile before leaning down and pressing his face to her flat, strong stomach.

Her hands went to his hair, running though his locks with a moan. Zuko started kissing down her, his breath heavy, thick and hot on her skin. Suki's lips curled into a soft, sweet smile, her eyes lidded. She gasped happily as one of his strong hands went between her legs, forcing her thighs apart.

Her skin tingled with pleasure as his head went between her thighs, his lips nipping at her soft nether lips. Zuko found himself quite intrigued by her body and the taste of her skin, the member in his pants reacting as such.

His eyes flicked open as his tongue snaked out of his mouth and onto her eager clitoris. Zuko focused on her as he started to move his lips and tongue against the wet, silky skin. A hand ran down, a finger dipping into her warm opening. The only sound in the room was that of her breathing and that of his lips moving and sucking on her.

Suki giggled loudly, rolling her head to the side. He could hot help but smile at her reaction, pressing his mouth onto her with more force, with more passion. Zuko's middle finger cut a path though her as his lips pleased her, the stimulation making every nerve in her body scream out in pleasure.

Her hands went from his hair to her own, fingers wrapping around locks of auburn and pulling. Her breath quickened, a tongue snaking out and licking her lips. Zuko closed his eyes, his mind focussed on every part of this moment with her, with the woman he loved. She gasped sharply, her hips thrusting in the direction of his mouth as her entire body shook.

Zuko opened his eyes just in time to hear Suki let out a soft cry of pleasure, her stomach contracting violently as she was engulfed in a climax. He almost came himself from just watching her, her chin lifting up towards the celling as she pulled one knee up on the bed. Zuko continued to move his lips and tongue on her as she rode the orgasm, her fingers pulling on her hair. It was only when Suki stilled that he pulled off, looking at her with wide, fascinated eyes. Her eyes opened, looking down at her lover with a soft smile on her lips.

He climbed on top of her, his hands going to either side of her waist as he held himself above her. Suki's face shone as she looked into his golden eyes, her hands going to his pants. Zuko looked down at her hands on him, her fingers undoing his button and zipper. Suki's eyes meet his as she felt the erection though the thick blue fabric of his jeans.

"I found it." Suki whispered up at him, a tongue snaking out and licking her lips.

"Found what?"

Her fingers rubbed back him though his jeans, her body heating up at the thought of seeing his cock again, at the thought of him, "The haiku you wrote me."

Zuko's face flushed over, turning away from her in embarrassment, "Oh..."

"I thought it was sweet." Suki sighed, reaching out and tucking hair behind his ear, "Dumb but very sweet." She laughed.

Zuko looked back at her, his face red, "Really?" He breathed, smiling lightly.

Both of her hands went into his hair, a soft smile on her face, "Really." She sighed happily, a thumb grazing his scar, "Say it to me."

He smiled ever so lightly, the skin on his back tingling with love and excitement. He leaned down on her, "Rose petal kisses." His lips pressed to her's softly, tenderly, in a kiss. Her own mouth spread into a smile as he spoke into her lips, her violet eyes looking up at him.

His long, strong arms went around her waist, holding her tight, "Never thought I'd be so close."

Suki tingled happy as he spoke in breaths to her, his body heating up each moment that they were touching. "Perfect." She told him in a shallow breath, "Mine to hold." Suki smiled, completing the poem for him.

"Mine." He repeated, laying down on her with a sign.

"Oh Zuko." She sighed, pressing her wet lips to his. "I want you inside me." Suki hissed quietly into the kiss, her heels drawing up on the bed.

The action made him shiver in pleasure and forced him to grind himself down on her. He trailed a hand down between his legs, unzipping his pants quickly. Her hands went to the waist band, pushing them down in attempts to get what she wanted quicker.

As soon as his cock was freed from his pants her hand went to him, pulling on him roughly, begging for him. "Fuck, you're ready." He groaned.

"I've been ready for hours." She laughed, pressing his tip against her soft folds, "I've been in this bed missing you."

"I was right downstairs, you know?" He said into her lips, slowly starting to move his hips forward.

"I'm surprised you didn't hear me moaning your name from up here." Suki whispered, clutching onto his shoulders as he pressed himself into her. He smiled into her lips, his hands going to either side of her waist. He could smell the pheromones on her skin and on his bedding, evidence of what she had been doing in his absence. "It's so much better now that you are here now." She insisted with a low, gravely voice.

"You will never have to about about that again." he insisted as he settled himself on her, his penis filling her completely. "I will always be here, Suki." He laid himself down on her, hands slipping under her shoulders and holding her close.

As their lips came together, tangling into one another's he started to move his hips on hers. He took his time with her, moving in long steady stokes, one sloppy kiss leading into the next. Her knees came up in the air, heels hovering inches above the bed while he did as he liked with her.

Their lips snapped apart, both of their heads dizy from the lack of air. It did not stop him from moving on her though, nothing would ever stop him from loving her. Suki felt herself enter a dream like state as he was making love to her. She was loosing control of her own body in a wonderful way, in a way that was actually just surrendering herself to him. It's all that she wanted, and all that she would ever want from him.

"I love you." He whispered into her neck, his hips moving in fluid circular motions against her. Her fingers tangled into his hair, pulling on them tightly to encourage him to move faster. Zuko complied.

Suki was all smiles as he worked on her, as her body became something else. It seemed bazar but she felt like she was in another plane of thought, of feeling. His warm body on her's, moving in quick even thrusts, comforted her in ways that she never had been. She was happy, she was content, and she never wanted this moment to end.

Zuko bit his lip as he came, Suki's chest filling as her lungs took a shark inhale. He watched her, a smile on her face as auburn hair slid over the pillow case around her head. "You're so beautiful." He whispered, drinking in his lover before him.

"And I'm yours." She whispered in reply. Her eyes fluttered open, looking at him as he still laid on top of her. A hand went to his face, finger tips running over his scarred cheek, "Yours Zuko."

They laid in bed together through the evening, talking making love when they saw fit. They spoke if their meetings earlier in the day and talked about what it meant for their lives.

"I just have one thing to ask…" He whispered to her, strong fingers running though soft hair.

"Anything." The tip of her nose rubbed his as their arms were locked around one another.

"When you see my sister again… just don't…"

"I won't kick her ass." She sighed, "I don't care that much."

"Lair." Zuko laughed, "I know you care… but I don't want that."

Suki blinked slowly, looking into the deep pools that were his eyes, "I-I wont make any promises."

"Suki…"

"I won't kick her ass…"

He smiled a bit, nodding as he placed a kiss on her lips quickly, "I just don't want anyone to get violent with one another."

"Come on Zuko." Suki sighed, rolling her eyes, "We are all adults, and I think that we are totally capable of keeping our hands to ourselves, even admits this emotionally charged situation."

Zuko looked over at her for a long moment, but then nodded, the one side of his lips curling into a smirk, "You're likely right."


End file.
